And The Walls Fall Down
by WishYouWereHere1000
Summary: Spike is finally on his way to see Buffy.Will Buffy be happy to see him?How about the Scoobys?And how are the going to fix the demensional walls that seem to crumble a little more everyday? Chapter 21 up now! please review!
1. Here We Go Again

**Hey everybody! This is my first Fic so please be nice no flames! I don't mind criticism just make sure it's constructive. As the worlds worst speller i have enlisted some help in editing these chapters hopefully this will make reading this a little easier on you guys instead of stubling over my horribe mistakes! This will hopefully be a full length fic one day! **

**I hope you enjoy and Please Please Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the idea. Everything else belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy**

Chapter 1- Panic

Spike was fidgeting. If he had needed to breathe he would have been hyper-ventilating, or passed out on the floor because of his bloody nerves. Some hello that would be.

"Would you stop already?" Angel growled from the driver's seat.

That was one thing that could get Spike's mind off of what he was about to do. Torment Angel.

"Oh, is someone still jealous that good old Spike won the bet?" Spike said confidently from the back seat, his demeanor changing from worry to sarcastic in seconds just for Angel. "Rightfully so mate, I mean if I said I was going to slay the dragon and then lost a bet on it I would be a little upset to, 'course I'm not half the broader you are."

"The two of you bicker like an old couple," Illyria spoke from her seat in the back beside Spike.

"Yeah, well we all know which of us is the woman in that relationship," Spike muttered.

Since the battle for Los Angeles had been fought and...not really won, just put on hold for the time being, the four survivors, Angel, Illyria, Spike and Lorne had been busy.

Angel had been dealing with the Powers That Be, trying to find a way to permanently reseal the dimensional walls that had been broken that night in the alley. So far, all they kept saying was that Angel already knew the key to his problems. They were bloody poncy buggers according to Spike.

Spike had been defending the helpless in Los Angeles. With the dimensional portals only semi blocked off many lesser demons were still able to slip through the cracks. Helping the helpless reminded him of the old days, where he would go out and help Buffy stop the baddies. He was doing good, and heaven knew it was good for the soul. It also kept Spike busy while waiting for Angel to make good on his bet. Whoever was able to slay the Dragon first would get one thing, to be decided by the two of them. Angel had chosen for Spike to leave and never come back. Spike had asked for Angel to help him locate Buffy and help explain why he hadn't been able to contact her. With a final blow with a sword thru the Dragons ear canal Spike was able to lodge the sword in some of what he assumed was brain matter. He had given it a couple of stabs and a twist and the creature had headed for the ground quickly, where Spike had then, after removing a few of the Dragons scales, been able to send the sword straight into the dragons heart killing it.

Illyria was really the one responsible for stopping the continuous flow of demons from coming through the dimensional portals. In her previous dimension she had been a god of un-foretold power. She had explained that in case of an attack from another dimension - such as from Glorificus – she was able for a limited amount of time to block the hole in the dimensional portals. "I am not sure how long my powers will last in this dimension," Illyria had explained while they all collected themselves in the hotel lobby. "This dimension has many more dimensions pressing down on it than my home dimension did."

So, with the end of the world knocking repeatedly on the door, and an unknown amount of time before it broke the lock, Lorne had taken off. Wanting to live his life to the fullest, and to get away from the violent nature that his current life had taken, Lorne had left in search of a cold drink and a place to sing. Since the final night in the hotel none of them had heard from him. And that had been 3 months ago.

Three months! And Angel was finally making good on his deal to Spike. But it was only because it suited him. Angel needed help from Giles and Willow if he were ever going to solve the problem of the dimensional walls crumbling. And where one Scooby was, all of them would be.

Spike hadn't seen Buffy in just about 2 years. And god help him, he was shaking like a bloody school girl about to be bled dry by a vampire. They had gotten off of the plane from L.A. an hour ago, just before sunset. They had been trapped in the airport for an hour before the vampires could safely leave without bursting into flame. Now they were in a small car with Angel insisting that he drive, and with a blue god confused at Spikes nervousness.

"I don't understand why this girl frightens you so," Illyria stated staring at Spike with her unblinking eyes.

"That pet is because you never loved someone, then hurt them, then ran away, then came back, then died and hid like a bloody puppy who'd been kicked, and then showed back up in their lives," Spike rambled.

"No...I suppose I haven't," Illyria nodded, taking this answer as satisfactory.

"You know what's going to be funny?" Angel piped up from the front seat for the first time, "When Buffy punches you in the nose."

"Trust you Peaches to get a kick out of me bleeding from the face," Spike scoffed. "But you're probably right. It's also going to be funny when she knocks you out and chains you up in the basement because she doesn't trust someone who works for the biggest, baddest demon legal firm in the world."

Silence filled the front seat and Spike smirked in victory. Annoying Angel to no end always distracted Spike from the impending doom that he was about to dive head first into. With his worries gone for the moment Spike leaned back in order to make himself comfortable. He was about to make another snide comment about Angel and his law firm. Unfortunately, Angel spoke first.

"We're here"

Bloody Hell!

**Alright so what did you think? let me know in a review or PM! **

**Question of the chapter: Did you watch both Buffy and Angel? Did you read the comics? Let me know in a review or PM!**


	2. Life As We Know It

**Holler! This chapter has a few long paragraphs that explain about how the gang's life works now. They are kind of dull but i thought they were necessary. I hope you still enjoy it. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the idea. Everything else belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.**

Chapter 2: Life As We Know It

"ANDREW! I swear if you don't shut up I'm going to tie you up and let the slayers use you for target practice!" Xander shot across the table at the blonde boy. "Seriously was I this annoying?"

Willow, Dawn, Buffy, and Giles all looked at each other around the long oval table that they had set up in the library for their research. The consensus was one thing, but Willow answered the opposite, "Of course not sweetie, you never referenced Star Wars as much as Andrew."

"Quite right, but if you please, we really need to keep researching up on the Popobawa," Giles stated while rubbing the bridge of his nose. The constant arguing of the two boys was almost as bad as when the Slayers were fighting over who got to practice with the crossbow.

"Giles, I thought that this thing wasn't supposed to be in our dimension? So is there actually going to be something in these books on it?" Dawn piped up looking for a way to get out of reading the incredibly small text on the 400 page book that was in front of her.

"Well yes, not from our dimension, but we have some references on most demons in the nearby dimensions from shifters. Besides we have to find out how to keep it in one form so-"

"So I can kill it," Buffy stated. "Personally, I'm more worried about the how it got here part of this whole puzzle. I thought only few select demons could pass through the walls that separate all the worlds from each other?"

"Yes, that's the theory anyway, only teleporters or-"

"SHIFTERS!" Andrew exclaimed in a tone of voice that indicated that he had found something. "The Popobawa is a shifter! It is said to cast a dark shadow before it attacks, but the actual shape of the demon has never been recorded...because by the time you see it, it's too late."

"Great. That shouldn't be a problem for us because we have a heck of lot of slayers that could take it down," Xander said excitedly. "Case closed, time for a break!"

"Umm... not quite. The Popobawa is a shifter. However, that doesn't necessarily mean it should have gotten across the walls... Teleporters, or Gods are the only true beings that can travel across them without getting approval from the Powers That Be in their realm of inhabitance," Giles explained crushing the happiness that had welled up inside of Xander. Noticing the broken hope in almost everyone at the table he announced, "But a break is probably a good idea at the moment..."

A course of "Thank God" and sighs of relief flooded the library. Everybody stood up and headed toward the living space.

Cleveland was different than Sunnydale in a number of ways (besides the fact that Cleveland was not a crater in the middle of the ground). For one thing, seasons were relevant here as the city was situated just below the Canadian-United States border on Lake Erie. Erie, a fitting name for an eerie residence. The Scooby's had witnessed their first white Christmas in nearly five years. Another change that the move across the country had entailed was the fact that they now had to train new slayers and watchers. Where that would take place had been a major problem. The answer had been the purchase of a large warehouse. With Buffy's muscle and Xander's construction background it had been transformed into a new and improved Watchers Council complete with armory, First Aid, holding cells and sparing area. An upstairs office was currently being used as a place for the Watcher's monthly meetings.

The library however, was not located in the warehouse. It was in the front half of the also newly converted firehouse that the Scooby's had chipped in to buy with the insurance money from the horrible sinkhole accident in Sunnydale. The library had one very large oval table with 12 or so chairs surrounding it. The table was situated on the right side of the entrance. The library walls were lined with bookcases and even more cases were on the left side of the room. It was the closest that they were going to get to having the Magic Box or the old high school library back.

Behind the library was a living/dining/kitchen area with a door that led to Andrews's bedroom. His bedroom was on the main floor to ensure that none of the others tried to strangle him in his sleep. A staircase was positioned at the far end of the dining room that led up to the other bedrooms. Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Xander and Giles all had a bedroom and bathroom upstairs. Sharing the cost of living was cheaper this way. It allowed Buffy and Giles to concentrate solely on training the new slayers while Xander worked at a new construction company, and Willow applied her computer skills at an IT company part time.

Overall, things hadn't changed as much as Buffy thought they would. She was still **THE** Slayer. She still had responsibilities. And she was still not having a normal life. The difference, however, was that now she no longer wanted one. Teaching other slayers how to stay alive was to her at least a good use of her time. She wanted them to stay alive as long as possible, and she was going to teach them the only way she knew how: by giving them support and ensuring they had something to live for, the way she had had these past 9 years of service. And of course ensuring that they knew what end of the stake to stick into the vampires.

Patrols were still a regular part of her job too, but she didn't have to cover as much ground with four other squads out covering the city. But she always went out anyway for some down time, sometimes with Willow and Xander or Dawn.

Life was different. Not bad, different, just different. Willow had broken up with Kennedy when Kennedy went off to defend New York from the forces of darkness. Willow had not wanted to leave her family and had not wanted a long distance relationship. Dawn had taken an extreme liking to doing research and was working toward becoming a watcher. She was taking History, Mythology and a few language courses at the local university and some online courses through Brown and Princeton. Giles had been working nonstop on training the group of potential slayers. Their numbers seemed to double in size every time Faith brought more back from her travels across the world. Giles also had been busy contacting former watchers and asking if they would be willing to take on a slayer or two. So far, Giles had gotten five previous watchers and a few old friends who were qualified to take on the responsibility. In total, 20 slayers were out working with watchers. They were the original twenty who had helped Buffy defeat The First in Sunnydale and survived. That left Giles, and herself, to train 35 teenage girls into becoming warriors. Giles, unfortunately, also had to train Andrew to become a watcher.

Andrew had survived the attack in Sunnydale, but only barely. He had practically begged Giles to train him to be a watcher. And after a short, but annoying amount of time, Giles agreed. And this was the begining of the end of Xander's sanity. Even being a fairly large nerd in his own right was not helping to save him from Andrew's overwhelming references to Star Wars and the Justice League or Giles's demonology. Xander was ready to snap.

"Andrew, I told you I am not going to the Star Trek convention with you!" Xander exhaled, and rubbed his face in pain.

"But Xander, I have two tickets and no one else will go with me!" Andrew complained in the same tone he would if someone had eaten his last hot pocket.

"Yes, I understand that, but I fall in that category of people not wanting to go!" The argument continued, but the rest of the Scooby's decided to ignore it and discuss the dimension jumping demons that seemed to be popping up everywhere.

"So the Popobawa makes how many jumpers again?" asked Dawn as she grabbed the juice from the fridge and began filling herself a glass.

"Well, we had that water nymph Rusalka, and then the Daeva. Umm what was that one called again, the ogre like one?" Willow asked drawing a blank.

"Dzoavits. Which was then followed by the corpse eater Eurynomos, and then the Succubus," Giles said wiping his glasses clean. "All of which were previously in this realm, but to my understanding were driven out of this dimension centuries ago."

"Do we know how they were driven out? That could help us," Willow asked Giles quickly.

"I'm afraid not. It was before the Watchers even kept journals," Giles sighed." If we knew what had caused this we would be better off."

"Yeah, a starting point would narrow our search.." Dawn pointed out, but was cut off when Xander stomped out of the room leaving Andrew looking flustered.

"I've got this one," Willow said following Xander out of the room. Buffy almost followed, but realized that she had left the girls practicing almost an hour ago. A real fight had no doubt broken out at this point.

"I'm going to check on the girls and send them off for the night; I will be back in 20," Buffy told Giles. She exited through the back of the kitchen into a small concrete pad that used to have a basketball net in it and jumped the fence that separated the house from the warehouse where the girls would be.

"I can't take it anymore Will! He's driving me crazy! I mean I look completely normal compared to him. I hang out with 40 women and one British librarian and one annoying 10 year old trapped in a 23 year olds body!" Xander explained in a huff.

"Xander, maybe you should go out with some of the guys from your site, or something," Willow tried. "You know, get away from the entire demon world for a night a week."

"Anya used to be that escape for me. Guess I'm going to have to find a new outlet or else I can't promise that Andrew will be with us much longer," Xander chuckled. Willow rubbed his back and they stood up from the table just as everybody walked in to begin research mode. Xander sighed, "I missed the break didn't I."

"Well, yes you did, but someone made something for you in the kitchen and you can join us after you get it," Giles sighed. Xander raised an eyebrow and walked into the kitchen to see an impressive looking sandwich sitting on the counter. His eyes got big as he picked it up then carried it to the next room.

"Who made this masterpiece?" Xander questioned. Dawns face turned red and raised her hand slowly. "You my friend are an angel!" This got a laugh out of everyone as they settled back into their chairs at the oval table.

Then something unexpected happened.

The doorbell rang.

It had been a huge joke when Xander had installed it. Everybody they knew lived under one of two adjacent roofs. The slayers always walked in through the kitchen door because it was closest to headquarters. Considering it was a little after 9 at night it probably wasn't a Girl Scout selling cookies.

The gang shared glances. Dawn stood up and went to answer the door. The Scoobies craned their necks to see who the visitor was. Dawn turned the knob, pulled the door open to the right, and then gasped at the sight in front of her.

"Hello Nibblet."

**Thoughts? Comments? Please let me know what they are in a review or PM!**

**Question of the Chapter: Who is you favorite Character and why? and i dont want to hear "Spike because he is Hot" (while that is very true) i want deep thoughts people! lol Let me know your answers in a Review or PM!**


	3. Not A Trick Of The Mind

**Hey! Thanks to everyone whos reveiwed and all the people who even just come check out my story! Makes me more motavated to write chapters when i see i've gotten a review and lots of visitors :) Any way i may have another chapter up right away but until then i hope you enjoy this one. **

**Special thanks to my beta's who make this story readable! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. Everything else belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy**

Chapter 3: Not a Trick of the Mind

Dawn couldn't move. She tried, but wasn't able. Probably because of the inner conflict she was having: To hug her friend who she thought was dead, or to stake the person who was impersonating Spike. That Spike could have come back from the dead seemed less likely than the idea of someone impersonating Spike, who they all trusted, in order to hurt her family. Yes, all trusted.

After the final battle in Sunnydale they had regrouped at Angel's hotel in L.A. There, Buffy had taken Willow, Xander, Giles and Dawn into a room and explained everything that had gone on between herself and Spike. It had been long and emotional, but in the end even Xander had admitted that while Spike had been evil, he had changed and done an incredible thing: saved the world. Giles had been slightly easier to convince than Xander because of the magical aspects that Spike had gone through to get his soul. Also, some new knowledge had been found out about vampires that better explained Spike's actions throughout his unlife. Certain characteristics are able to overpower the demon that takes over the host. Usually, these characteristics magnify the demon and all its monstrousness. Serial killers, insanity and a tainted soul allow the demon to grow and fester inside the new vampire and they become more evil than if a normal human had been transformed. Spike had had the opposite of this occur when he was changed. He had been pure of heart, full of love for his mother, and in love with a woman. Once turned his intense ability to love had continued with him. Drusilla had used his love to make him into a monster. However, his love for Buffy had brought him back.

That was the theory. The explosion at the Watcher's Council had destroyed many of the old books and with them the many prophesies. However, a select few of the books, with notes by watchers, had not been at the Council Library and so had survived destruction. The surviving materials had been written by many different watchers, in many different languages, over a long period a time. Giles could not even identify some of the languages used. This theory which they had used to explain Spike's change, had been found scribbled in some of the notes they had found.

"Nibblet?" Spike questioned, looking at the young girl with worry. She was staring at him like she wasn't sure if he was going to attack her. "Come on Nibblet, say something?"

Dawn opened her mouth, but no noise could come out. She shut it, then tried again, "Are you really here?"

"As real as ever, Bit - I promise." Spike smiled at her hoping that it would instill confidence.

"See, I'm not convinced," Giles said standing up, and moving toward the door to stand behind Dawn. "I don't quite believe that you are the real thing. Angel care to explain why you would put a spell on this thing to make us believe it was Spike?"

Willow tried to speak, but was interrupted by Angel.

"I would never do that! This is really Spike! Believe me. He has been annoying me for months!"

"Giles, there is no spell," Willow whispered. "I would see it. There is nothing mystical surrounding him. Angel is clean too. Not as clean, mind you, but still nothing that would be used in a glamour."

"See, I'm the real Spike. So can I come in now?" Spike was becoming agitated. But that quickly went away as Dawn crossed the threshold and raised a hand towards his face. She ran it from his blonde hairline down over his scar that cut through his eyebrow, over his cheek bone and rested it on Spike jaw line. She stared into his eyes for a few moments then flung her arms around his neck and began to cry.

"Awe Bit, don't cry! I'm here," Spike rubbed her back with one hand and held her tight with the other.

She pulled back and looked at him again her eyes now red with tears "Spike I'm so sorry! I treated you awful that last year and you di-"

"Don't even start that Dawn. I did deserve it, more than deserved it, actually. It's in the past," Spike said sternly. She nodded. Then she hugged him again, this time pulling him into the house.

Spike looked around him at the large library that he had just entered which was full of hundreds of books and scrolls. Giles must be in bleeding heaven he thought to himself.

Giles, however, was not following Dawn and Spike into the library where Xander and Andrew were waiting. Instead he stood with Willow blocking Angels only path into the house even though he could get in without an invite. But still it showed the hostility that he and Willow had against the vampire.

"Giles, come on, let me in, "Angel whined.

"Angel, you were running an evil corporation only a few months ago. Why on earth would I trust you?" Giles said crossing his arms and leaned on the door frame.

"Because, I'm not evil! And I have information on something that you no doubt have noticed over the last few months," Angel said, not at all enjoying being the one everyone didn't trust.

Giles eyes widened, "You mean the walls?"

"Yes."

"Alright, you may come in," Giles gave in, "but if you try anything, I will stake you myself."

"You won't have to," Angel nodded. "Illyria!"

The blue woman walked from around the corner, eyes unblinking. "Did you convince the mortals to let you into their home?"

"Yeah," Angel huffed "Giles, Willow this is –"

"Fred!" Willow cried out as shock and horror filled her face.

"No. I am Illyria. One of the Old Ones. Fred Burkles is no more," she said with no emotion.

Giles eyed both the vampire and the god with skeptical eyes, but allowed the two to enter. Buffy was not going to be happy.

Spike was going to die; most likely of embarrassment. Currently, he had Andrew hugging him from one side, and Xander on the other. "Would the two of you get bloody well off of me?"

Xander loosened his grip right away, but Andrew was slightly more resistant. He whispered to the vampire only, "Don't tell them I knew. They'd kill me."

"Mate, if you don't get off of me I swear I will…"Spike stopped as soon as Andrew had removed himself from Spike's side. Spike nodded at the little boy. Then he turned to look at Xander. "What the bloody hell is your excuse? I know the boy is insane but you..."

"You left me alone for almost 2 years with only Giles and Andrew for manly companions!" Xander exclaimed. "Do you know what that does to a guy? I was this close to strangling Andrew earlier for making too many Star Wars references!"

Spike laughed, "Well, then mate it's a good thing I'm here then."

"Damn straight," Xander agreed"... wait a minute... aren't I the whelp?"

"Xander, I just spent almost 2 years with Angel. You've been bleeding promoted." Xander laughed outwardly at that as Angel entered the room followed by Illyria, Giles and Willow.

Dawn piped up, "Spike do you want something to drink or something?"

"Nah it's alright Bit." Spike smiled at her then went to sit at the oval table right beside her. "So where is the fearless leader?"

"She just went to send the troops out on patrol," Willow replied, sitting down along the backside of the table.

Spike nodded, happy that he would have a few more minutes to be happily welcomed back before she punched him in the nose after he explained where he had been for the last 2 years.

"So Angel, what exactly do you know about the walls?" Giles asked bluntly.

"Angel knows why the demons have been able to travel through the dimensional walls?" Dawn said shocked.

"Not only that Bit," Spike smirked, "He's the one who caused them to start crumbling."

Everyone's eyes shot to Angel. He was the one who had brought on this apocalypse. If the walls fell demons would be able to come into the human realm and there would be nothing stopping them from the human buffet on the other side. Humanity would end in minutes, and hell on earth would finally come to pass.

"Well then. I think we need our culprit locked up." A female voice came from the kitchen.

Buffy stood just in front of the doorway with four slayers behind her. None that Spike knew, which was a shame. She nodded her head and the slayers moved into action and went to collect Angel. They had him surrounded and knocked out in record time Buffy noticed. Then they began to carry him to the warehouse.

"That wasn't exactly necessary Slayer," Spike said cautiously.

"Doesn't matter. Not right now anyway," Buffy said avoiding eye contact. "It's only temporary till I'm sure he isn't evil anymore."

Illyria began to follow the slayers out of the room as they carried Angels' body towards the back of the house. But Spike stopped her. "Blue, Angel can handle himself."

She cocked her head at the blonde vampire, "But they have taken him away."

"Yeah, and he will be fine. I promise alright, don't go and do something stupid," Spike explained slowly to the god.

"I could defeat these women Spike and go get him." Illyria just wasn't getting the point.

"I know you could Blue, but we need them to help fix Angel's screw ups. Right? So pissing them off is not in your best interest."

"Ya wouldn't want to have a pissed off slayer on your hands. Not always the nicest thing to have to deal with." Buffy spoke with a look on her face that had most quivering in fear.

Spike met her eyes and looked at the woman he had loved for so long. She was just like he remembered. If his heart would have been beating, just the sight of her would have stopped it.

"Hello love," Spike said quietly.

"Spike," she nodded. Her eyes met his for the first time. He could still stop her in her tracks. He'd been gone from her life for 2 years and she had finally been able to start moving on with her life. But now Spike stared at her like he was memorizing every inch of her, and those old feelings came rushing back. Finally, Buffy was able to tear her eyes from his and look at Illyria. "Alright...well let's see if we can find somewhere for you two to stay for the night... Illyria was it? You can stay on the couch downstairs and Spike, you can have Andrew's room."

"Hey! Where am I supposed to sleep?" Andrew whined, but then stopped quickly when Buffy shot a glare his way.

"Go sleep in one of the empty room at the warehouse."

"Alright." Andrew nodded and then ran off to collect his belongings before Buffy was told what he had been keeping from her.

"Willow, will you and Xander go show Illyria where the bathroom is, and get her a bed set up?"

"Of course, Buffy." Willow led the blue woman out of the room, followed quickly by Xander.

Giles could see where this was going. Buffy wanted to speak with Spike alone. "I'm going to go check on the girls. See if they handled Angel okay, "Giles said dragging Dawn with him out the door.

Silence. They sat in silence for a few moments contemplating what the other was thinking. How would this end? Would their hearts be broken by each others words?

Spike stood up from the table and made his way over to Buffy. "I'm ready"

Confusion filled her face. "What?"

"Come on Pet. We both know you really want to…"Spike laughed, "Punch me in the nose…"

Buffy looked at him like he was insane. "Where you have been has made you a little wonky in the head, hasn't it?"

Spike smiled at her. Then he looked at the floor in shame. Buffy wasn't going to like what he was about to say, but he had to be honest. If he wanted to be in her life in any capacity he was going to have to tell her, then pray to the gods that she would forgive him.

"Well...L.A. will do that to you."

"WHAT!" Buffy yelled out, "You've been in L.A.! For how long?"

"Just under 2 years," Spike mumbled into the ground, unable to raise his eyes and look at her. "I had good reasons for not coming to you sooner. I swear."

If Spike had had enough courage to look up, then he would have seen that Buffy's eyes were brimming with tears. "You damn well better, Spike."

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter in a Review or pm! this lead to me updating faster! ;)**

**QOTC: What is your Number 1 favorite episode of Buffy? Of Angel? and why!**


	4. Where Have You Been

**Hey everyone! Sorry about taking forever to post. I wrote this chapter like 5 times because i wasn't happy with it...still not my favorite but its getting the story where i need it to go so it will have to do. Can't keep you all waiting forever :)**

**Special Thanks to my Beta's!**

**Thanks to Everyone Who Reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea, everything else belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.**

Chapter 4: Where Have You Been?

He knew it!

At first Buffy had listened to his story calmly. She understood about him not contacting her while he was a ghost. She nodded along when Spike explained that he couldn't pick up a phone for half of the time he was a ghost. Then when he realized that he could pick up a phone there was no point in telling, at least not until he could be useful to her. She scowled at Spike when he said he wouldn't be useful until he was solid, but otherwise she stayed fairly quiet.

Quiet, until Buffy realized that Spike had been corporeal for the last year and a half. Then she threw a punch. Anyone guess where?

"Bloody hell woman! Why do you always go for my nose!" Spike shouted out in pain.

"You've been back that long and you never contacted me? Anyone?" Buffy yelled right back at him. "You bastard! Dawn cried for weeks on end! She still every cries every other week! "

Spike looked up from his hand to see the sadness in Buffy's eyes. Sorrow that he hadn't come back to her the minute he could have. Like he knew he should have. Shame he was such a huge wanker that he decided to hide out in L bleeding A with Captain Forehead to save himself some potential heartbreak.

But Spike being Spike couldn't show his more sensitive side. No, instead he picked a fight. "What was I supposed to do slayer? Show back up 6 months later and say, 'hello'? What kind of entrance is that after I left you the way that I did? Besides, you moved on with your life. And don't you try and tell me different! I went to see you in Rome, but you were shacking up with the Immortal! Didn't need me any more, as far as I could tell."

Confusion filled Buffy's face. Rome? Immortal? What in the hell was he on about now! "First off I have never been to Rome. Second, it would have been a perfect entrance! When someone you care about comes back from the dead you can't help but be happy! You of all people should know that!"

Spike blinked. She'd never been to Rome...the Slayer had been there though... No, not THE Slayer, just a slayer. Slowly, clueing in as to whom was at fault for the distance that had been between Spike and Buffy for the last year and a half. "ANDREW!"

A crash came from the kitchen followed by some shouts and pleas. Xander came through the kitchen swing door carrying Andrew who was desperately looking for an escape route.

"Andrew, be a mate and please inform a fellow why in the hell you thought it was a good idea to tell me that Buffy was involved with the Immortal and was better off not seeing me," Spike growled out. " And make sure it's a good answer because the slayer won't be able to protect you if it's not."

"I well... you see... I was under Buffy's orders-,"Andrew began, but got cut off.

"You were under my orders to lie to Angel, not Spike," Buffy said coolly.

"They were together! I panicked! You said not to let Angel know that you were still in the states, so I panicked!" Andrew began to ramble. "You know what happens when I panic!"

Spike lunged at him, ready to scare the little boy to within an inch of his life. In Spike's opinion Andrew deserved it. If Andrew had told him the truth while they had been in Italy, then Spike would have gone to find Buffy in seconds. Instead, Spikes had gone and hid thinking she had moved on with her life. He was going to pay.

Or he would have if Buffy hadn't grasped Spike's shoulder, pushing him back away from Andrew. "Leave it Spike," Buffy said quietly. Where her hand was on his shoulder felt like fire beneath his skin and that stopped him dead in his tracks. Spike hadn't felt that since the night before the final battle with the First. And he wasn't exactly sure if he wanted too.

He bloody well knew he didn't deserve to feel happy. Not after everything he did in the past; the things he had done to Buffy. And this act of cowardice just topped off the cake. Nope, Spike most definitely didn't deserve Buffy, but that didn't mean he couldn't spend the rest of his undead life fighting by her side and protecting her. That is, if she'd have him.

"Andrew next time I don't care what happens, I want all the details. You take orders from me, alright? That means the next time Spike tells you not to tell me that he's alive, especially because of some crackpot lie you came up with, you tell me! Got it!" Buffy was furious. It was highly likely the boy had just wet himself Spike thought laughing inwardly. With a nod from Andrew, Buffy sent him on his way with his tail between his legs. Next she turned on Spike.

"And you! Why in hell would you think it was a good idea not to tell me you were alive! You didn't even have to see me! Andrew could have told me, and I would have gotten the hint!" Buffy rounded on Spike as soon as the door to the kitchen had swung closed.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE HAPPY!" Spike yelled in his defense. "Andrew said you were happy. I couldn't just waltz back into your life and ruin any of that. You deserve a happy life with whoever you bloody well choose. I realize that's not me anymore, if it ever was, and I was letting you go to be happy."

Silence was the only reply to Spike's outburst. He couldn't dare look up.

Buffy stared at the vampire with disbelief in her green eyes. The shock of what this was really all about came to light for her, and then smacked her like a ton of bricks taking her breath away. And she couldn't believe it. The one thing that she had constantly reassured herself of these last two years was false. Dawn, Willow, and even Xander had agreed with her on the matter. But now Buffy realized that it was all a magnificent lie that she had created for herself. One that had just been shattered.

"Spike...you didn't believe me at all, did you?" Buffy barely whispered, knowing the vampire would be able to hear her.

His eyes turned quizzical as he raised his face so he could look Buffy in the eye. He cocked his head to one side, "Didn't believe what, Love?"

"When you were burning... I said - I told you that I loved you. A-and you said, 'No you don't, but thanks for saying it,'" Buffy repeated the words that had given her nightmares for weeks. "But I-I had convinced myself that the only reason you had said that was to get me out of the cavern, but that's not it, is it?...you genuinely didn't believe what I said."

Spike's eyes got wide as he watched Buffy sink into a chair, her face slipping into a catatonic look like when Glory had taken Dawn.

"If you had believed me, you would have come back... But I was too late...I knew I should have told you the night in the basement," Buffy grumbled to herself.

"Buffy, Buffy forget it. It doesn't matter anymore, alright," Spike said in a calming voice. But it wasn't helping. Buffy knew the truth now. Spike didn't believe her then when she had laid her emotions out on the table. And now her heart was taking the pain of rejection.

But Spike didn't have to know that. He didn't need to know that her heart was breaking into a million pieces with this new realization. She could do what she has always done; put on a brave face and pretend nothing was wrong.

At least that's what she would have done if the door and windows of the library had not just been shattered by angry, attacking hounds.

Instead of denial, Buffy instead went into slayer mode. "Spike, take the ones on the right! Xander, going to need some weapons in here!"

They reminded Buffy of the hell hounds that she had battled on prom night, years ago. However, these dogs were white and red and much more attractive looking than the Hell Hounds had been. Either way they were trying to kill her. There were 10 dogs in the library.

Xander came crashing through the kitchen door with weapons. He was followed quickly by Willow, Dawn, and Giles all carrying swords and axes. Xander handed a scythe to Buffy and a long sword to Spike.

"How did they get in?" Buffy yelled over the sound of metal clashing and dying demons.

"I don't know!" Willow called out as she made a jab at on of the demons that she and Dawn had taken on together, "The wards are still up. They shouldn't be able to get in at all!"

"Sorry to break this to ya Red, but these suckers are the Hounds of the Hills. Fairy owned creatures. Impervious to magic," Spike grunted out as he swung the sword through the hound's neck.

"Well damn," Buffy said.

Buffy kicked up the violence after that killing three of the demon dogs with a quick motion of the scythe. She removed the stake end of the weapon from the last demon and went and finished off the one attacking Willow and Dawns with a hard swing to the right ribs. It fell over dead in seconds. Buffy turned to help Giles and Xander, but she was too late. Spike had already taken down three of his own and was in the process of helping Giles and Xander finish off the last one.

Spike gripped the demon's neck and quickly snapped it throwing it to the floor with a large thud. "So... that was fun."

The Scooby gang all looked at him with questioning looks. Dawn was the first to shrug it off, "Your sense of fun was always a little warped."

"Right you are Nibblet," Spike smiled at her, happy that he got a smile in return.

"Spike, you said these were fairy dogs?" Giles questioned, moving to one of the shelves and pulling out a few different books.

"Yeah, they were fairy dogs. But the Fairies have been long gone from what I've heard. The last of them were destroyed back in 1940 when the Blitz of London was happening. And even then, there were only a few groups left. Most died out during the medieval times, or changed dimensions for safety reasons, if my history serves me correctly," Spike replied.

Everyone's eyes moved to stare at him with shock. "What! I'm allowed to know things aren't I?"

"Yes, Spike you are; just never thought you did..." Xander said quickly.

"Watch it Mate, or I might lock you in a room with the Whelp," Spike smirked at Xander as he sat down across from Giles at the heavy wood table.

"HEY! I've been promoted!" Xander beamed.

"Not that that isn't great Xan, but lets focus, ok?" Willow said patting his back. "If the Fairies are long gone, then why are the Hounds of the Hill still roaming around?"

"Good question Willow..." Giles nodded, sticking his head further into one of his books.

"Yes, a good question Willow," Buffy nodded and slowly started edging out of the room. "I'm going to let you guys go into research mode and I'm going to go check on the probably awake and angry Vampire that is in one of the holding cells."

"Want some back up Slayer?" Spike questioned, moving to stand up. To which Buffy quickly shook her head.

"No, I'm good." Buffy turned to leave but was stopped by his words which reminded her of the ice in her heart.

"We will continue our conversation later then Pet?"

Buffy turned around and saw the desperate look in his eyes, hoping she wouldn't say no. Damn, she should have just kept walking. But after seeing his face she couldn't turn him down.

"Yeah, Spike, we will."

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave a review and Let me know!**

**QOTC:What is your Favorite Song or Score featured on Buffy(or Angel)? Mine is Goodbye to you By michelle Branch featured in Tabula Rasa Season 6. So sad but so fitting! Let me know what yours is in a Review or PM!**


	5. While You Were Burning

**Hey everybody! sorry its been so long. Life is a pain in the ass. i am trying to update as often as possible but i work two jobs so i dont have a lot of free time that isn't between the hours of 12 and 3 in the morning. lol. Anyways another chapter posted its long...probably should have split it into 2... oh well :) Enjoy and Please Please Reveiw :) i want to know what you think so i know excatly what kind of route i should take with this story!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the idea, everything else belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy**

Chapter 5: While You Were Burning

Buffy let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding as she exited the house and walked across the backyard towards the gate. Spike hadn't believed her. Even worse was that he had said it didn't matter anymore.

Was it because they were together now? Or, was it because he didn't love her anymore? Damn him! Buffy cursed internally. Spike had always known how to push her buttons and he wasn't even trying this time. She still loved him. Hadn't stopped. But it was like she was in the dark searching for him; searching for a way to fix things between them. She felt blind folded and didn't know which way to go.

Buffy grumbled under her breath as she closed the gate behind her and proceeded to the warehouse where the slayers would have taken Angel. He was not going to be happy when she got there.

According to the realtor the warehouse, behind the old firehouse, was the reason the price of their new home was so good. However, to Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies, the warehouse was the feature that had sold them on the property. They had converted into Slayer Central

The warehouse was huge. It had a large open space that Xander had divided into three; an armory, first aid centre and a sparing area. This was where Buffy, Giles, and even Xander trained the potential Slayers in all types of fighting, and then bandaged them up afterwards. The second floor was home to "The Watchers Council". It was a joke, really. No one was ever up there except when Giles held the bi-yearly watcher meetings. It held a simple long oval table surrounded by chairs that would only be occupied twice a year. Along the northern wall of the warehouse were fifty offices. The offices went up the entire height of the building and had windows that looked outside as well as windows that overlooked the sparing area. These offices had been converted into bedrooms for the slayers. None of the rooms were large enough for more than one girl. So far they had been lucky that the maximum number of slayers that they had ever had at one time was 42. If they ever hit capacity, then they would have to figure something else out. For now it was working, and Buffy was happy with it.

The holding cells were in the back corner of the armory. In reality, it was just a large metal cage with all the weapons strategically placed far enough away that no one would be able to reach them from behind the iron bars. The cage had no bed or chair. No straw was on the bottom of it to add some insulation from the cold concrete. Buffy's heart felt a little pained when she thought about Angel being in there.

Angel. She loved him. She always would she guessed, but she was no longer in love with him. Buffy had grown up since Angel left her. Now she doubted that they would ever fit together like they had when she was a kid. She had known that for awhile now, and she had come to terms with it. Buffy, however had no clue what Angel though about the whole thing. She laughed at herself. 'Right now he is probably cursing you out, not daydreaming of a future with you, dumbass,' Buffy told herself.

As she rounded the last shelf in the weapons room Angel came into view. He was sitting on the floor, his head looking up at the ceiling. When she cleared her throat he snapped his head down and immediately tried to start explaining, "Buffy! I'm not evil! I swear- it was all part of a plan to take down the senior partners and it kind of backfired. I mean it Buffy I'm on the good guy's team! Ask Spike, he-"

"Angel, I know. Spike explained everything," Buffy cut him off. Well, that was kind of true. Spike had explained that Angel was not evil, and that he had good intentions...just that Angel, being Angel, had gone about it the wrong way.

"Okay...then, why am I still in a cage?" Angel questioned.

"Well, uh... no particular reason I guess, but this way I get to question you and you can't pull your normal tricks and disappear into the shadows." Buffy shrugged.

"I am pretty good at that," Angel chuckled in agreement.

For a moment it was like time hadn't passed. They smiled at each other. Buffy blushed and looked at the floor, and Angel watched with hope in his eyes.

Buffy returned to her senses first. She knew that this was a fleeting moment. It was how most of their time together had been spent. Little specks of light in a dark world that was full of fighting and death.

"So...why on earth would you want to take control of the evilest law firm this side of the dimensional walls?"

Reasons started rushing through Angel's head at the question. No, not reasons, but excuses. The foresight in battle, the technology, the resources, and the good that could come from Angel heading such a task force had all sounded good on paper. But Buffy would see through all that. Angel had always preferred to work against the evil forces out in the open. Not by trying to sneak up on them and destroying them from the inside out.

Even the excuse of saving Buffy with the amulet seemed to hold no merit. After all, Angel had practically turned it down in seconds, claiming that Buffy could take care of herself. No, the true reason that he had taken the job was Conner. But how in the hell do you tell your ex girlfriend that you took over an evil corporation to protect the your son? The son that you had with your dead ex-girlfriend. The son that you should never have had anyway because both of you were vampires, and therefore incapable of having children? It just sounded like a lie.

But he went with it anyway.

"I did it for my son...Conner." Angel watched Buffy. Her body tensed and her face lost all emotion, except her eyes; her eyes were shocked and angry.

"You-you have a son?" Buffy shuddered out.

"The abbreviated story is that he is mine and Darla's son who got taken into a hell dimension, was raised there, and then came back to kill me. I took the deal to wipe all his memories and give him a new life. Everyone else's minds were cleared of him too," Angel rambled out. "He deserved better than the hand he had been dealt Buffy, and I had a chance to give him that."

Angel waited and waited for Buffy to say something. Anything. To yell and scream or to talk in that devastatingly calm voice that sent an arrow to his heart. Even if she were to punch him in the face, then he would feel better because at least he would know what the hell she was thinking.

When she spoke Angel nearly jumped from the anticipation.

"You let them know your weakness... and they took advantage of it," Buffy said more to herself than to Angel. "Why didn't you tell me about your son?"

"I DID! It's just when I made this deal with Wolfram and Hart I made everyone forget about him so he could live a normal life with a normal family. This way he can be happy," Angel explained.

Buffy started to pace.

"You couldn't have found another way to do the exact same thing? Memory spells are a whole lot simpler than running an evil corporation. Or so I hear, anyway," Buffy commented in a voice that told Angel right away that she thought he had been stupid.

"Buffy-" Angel began, but she cut him off before he could get another word out.

"Doesn't matter. What's done is done, no matter how stupid," Buffy sighed. "Now how exactly did those dimensional walls fall down."

"Bloody hell! I remember now why I never hung out with you lot! You always have your noses stuffed in a bleeding book!" Spike grumbled his disapproval with the night's activities loudly.

"And what do you suggest we do, Spike?" Giles questioned with tone of annoyance that had come back surprising quickly.

"Can't you just get the mini slayers to do it?"

Willow smiled at Spike. "They are out on patrol. And the ones that aren't, are resting up because of tomorrow."

"What happens tomorrow?"

Xander closed his book. "Buffy trains the girls in two groups. One group gets the physical training one day, while the other learns the mechanics with G-Man. The group that's with Giles goes on patrol at night... Buff trains them so hard that they need a day off from actual monsters."

"Well they are learning from the best, so they should suck it up. They are going to live longer because of her," Dawn mumbled.

"I second that, Nibblet."

"Spike, are you sure you can't be any more helpful and narrow down our search just a little," Giles prodded.

"I told you mate. Angel keeps me in the dark. He doesn't trust me as far as he could throw me," Spike explained in a tone that sounded suspiciously like brooding. It wasn't of course, because it was Spike, not Angel talking.

"Go over it again then. Maybe I missed something..."

"Alright, alright. Angel had this big secret plan to take down the senior partners through this group called the Blackthorn. It involved Angel becoming one of them in order to get information from the inside. Surprisingly, the ponce made it work, destroyed them we did, but the senior partners didn't like that so they sent us hell on earth as a gift," Spike rambled in a vague way that only irritated Giles more.

"I swear, and to think that I had this funny feeling earlier this evening that I was actually glad to see you Spike." Giles cleaned his glasses.

"OH! Um, Angel talked to some oracles about how to fix this...they said something round about that pissed him off," Spike said with pride that quickly faded as he realized that he didn't know what exactly they had told his sire.

"Any clue what it was?" Willow asked hopefully.

"Nah." Spike started pacing again. "When do you think Buffy will be back?"

Spike was worried. Hell they could be kissing for all he knew and he hadn't even gotten a chance to make things right yet. He'd screwed up and he wanted to fix it.

"Well...let's just say it could be awhile," Xander answered with a smirk as he remembered the last time that Buffy and Angel were in the same room.

"Why?"

"Let just say the last time they were together they didn't exactly see eye to eye..." Willow gave a small smile. "Really it was more like eye to foot. They were so far on opposite sides of the conversation-"

"That Buffy punched Angel in the nose!" Dawn finished for Will with much enthusiasm.

Spike burst out laughing. Bout bloody time, in his opinion. "What did the bloody ponce do to deserve that?"

Silence filled the room. Nobody wanted to relive the dark period that followed the Sunnydale implosion.

_Buffy walked into lobby of Wolfram and Hart. She looked around at the enormity of the place. When in the hell had Angel gone corporate?_

_"Buffy?" Wesley said surprised. He carried a large pile of books...like always. God, he hadn't changed a bit._

"_Yeah, Wes, what's the chance that you can set up a First Aid Central in about 5 minutes?" Buffy asked quickly. "I have a bunch of wounded slayers coming in."_

"_Yes, yes of course...wait a minute. Slayers?"_

"_Not the time Wesley! Set up first aid!" Buffy yelled. Nope he hadn't changed one bit. "Giles! In here!"_

_Giles rushed in with a bleeding girl in his arms followed by Xander, Willow, Dawn and all the other slayers who were either being carried by a sister slayer or were dragging themselves into the lobby. Blood was either died on their skin or flowing from the wounds that they had earned in the biggest battle of their lives._

_And sensing that blood, all the vampires that were in the lobby of Wolfram and Hart turned and started licking their lips._

_Buffy saw the interest they we drawing. "If any one of you takes one step towards me and mine, consider yourselves dusted, got it?"_

"_What about me?" Angel asked from an open office door directly across the lobby. Buffy sighed and ran to give him a hug which he returned._

_Buffy pulled back and looked up into his eyes. "I need medical…like now."_

"_Consider it done." Angel nodded as the medical and research teams filled the lobby setting up beds and helping lay down the hurt slayers. "So you're alive. I'm glad to see that the amulet didn't kill you. I would have... Buffy?"_

"_I didn't wear the Amulet," Buffy said tightly. "Spike did. And he didn't make it out."_

_Angel took that in for a moment. His Childe was gone from the world. The biggest pain in his ass was no longer a problem. Part of him jumped for joy, but the other part was concerned that Buffy was so broken up about it. "I'm sorry."_

_Sparks flew in Buffy's eyes as she looked at Angel and saw the truth. "No, you really are not."_

"_I need someone to stitch me up." Buffy started to walk away, but Angel grabbed her arm. She halted for a moment. "If you know what's good for you, you will let me go get some stitches and check to see if my friends are alright before we start talking about this. And if you don't, I will just make you."_

_Angel nodded and loosened his grip. He watched as she walked over to where Xander, Willow, and Giles were standing. And this is where he always seemed to be in her life. On the outside, looking in. _

_Xander had just set up the final bed for one of the last slayers that needed immediate medical attention. He was in a daze really. Anya was gone. Dead. The love of his life was gone to a different plane of existence and he was left to deal with the pain. Willow came up to him and gave him a hug that he desperately needed._

"_Hey, Honey. How are you holding up?" Willow asked quietly as Giles approached and placed a comforting hand on Xander's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze._

_"Autopilot. For the most part, I'm on autopilot. I'm afraid of what will happen when I shift gears into manual," Xander metaphored._

"_Well, when you do... just remember we are here for you." Willow gave a little smile._

"_Always," Buffy joined in as she walked up from what looked like a tense conversation with Angel. "Let's make sure these girls are all set and safe before we commandeer an office and figure out our next move."_

"_Aye, aye, Captain," Xander said with a smirk followed by a salute that looked rather funny considering his eye patch. The group then split up and ordered the few girls, who had remained unharmed during battle, to watch over their fellow sisters carefully and not to trust a single person that did not belong to the Sunnydale gang._

_Buffy decided to steal the office that Angel had originally come out of. And considering that it had a lot of comfy chairs and a large table it would be the ideal place in which to figure out where the hell they would go from here. A stab of pain hit Buffy's heart at the memory of her and Spike singing with hands held and asking that same question, "Where do we go from here?"_

_Giles helped Faith carry Robin into the room and seat him in a chair. This was done with a minimal amount of groaning by Robin. However, it was enough to drag Buffy back to the present. "Should he even be sitting?"_

"_Rather be sitting and in pain then out there with people who run an evil law firm," Robin ground out._

"_Yes, quite right... Buffy, when exactly did Angel start running the L.A. branch of the world's worst corporate evil?" Giles asked rubbing his glasses._

"_Hell if I know." Buffy shrugged. "I don't keep tabs on him. Though this does seem like a slightly stupid move."_

_The room nodded in silence. Then Xander and Willow came in with Dawn and an annoying 4th party named Andrew._

"_Please, I want to know what's going on!" the blonde boy whined "I wanna know if..."_

"_If we are going to throw you out on your ass now that the apocalypse is over?" Buffy asked in a chipper voice that did not match the look on her face. "Andrew, if you shut up we can discuss what we are going to do, and where you are going to end up. But if you interrupt once more I will let the Wolfram and Hart people do experiments on you. Got it?"_

_With a nod Andrew sat down in an empty chair._

"_Alright. So where do we go now?" Buffy asked the group._

"_Well, not to be a downer, but there is another hell mouth in Cleveland, Ohio," Giles pointed out. "Somebody should probably be watching it."_

"_WHAT!" Xander exclaimed. "I thought when you said that at the crater that it was just unfunny Giles humor! There is another hell mouth?"_

"_Well, to be honest I know of at least 3 other hell mouths. One in Cleveland, one in Helmsdale Scotland, and another one in Warwick Australia, "Giles admitted to the group._

"_I can't watch them all Giles!" Buffy stated. "I have to take care of Dawn! I can't just become a world traveler!"_

"_I'll take one."_

_All eyes turned to Faith. Shock and surprise filled the Scoobie's expressions._

"A_we, come on now. I am willing to pick up some of the slack. If you send me to one of them with a couple of the girls, then I could train them and have some help." Faith shrugged. The surprise on their faces changed to skepticism. "Come on B. You need the help and I'm willing. I swear I won't relapse into evil."_

_Buffy looked at Faith. It was a dangerous job watching over a hell mouth. God knows that Buffy had had her share of difficulties over the past several years. And Faith, left on her own, could be a dangerous and wild person. Buffy was about to decline Faith's offer. But then she observed the look of desperation in the slayer's eyes. Faith wanted this. She wanted something that was hers. A responsibility that would be was solely hers. "Alright, but Faith, I want Cleveland. It would be easier schoolwise for Dawn to transfer within the States, but you can have your pick of the others."_

"_Guess I'm heading of to Warwick, Australia." Faith smiled. "Should be Five-by-five."_

"_Alright two hell mouths down, one to go," Giles stated." And we still have to decide what we are going to do with all of the girls."_

_That was right... there were hundreds of slayers now; maybe thousands. All of whom were going to need training. Training that only a select few people in the entire world knew how to provide, and with the watchers council no longer operational...The watchers council..._

"_Giles how many watchers are left in the world including retired watchers?" Buffy asked quickly._

"_Well, Council was in session during the explosion. Only about 10 watchers were not in the building. And then there are the watcher students...only a hand full of those too. 10 or so that would be ready to take on a slayer." Giles answered._

"_What are you thinking Buffy?" Willow asked with concern, "To start the council over? They weren't our best of friends the first time around."_

"_Yeah, but that was when they were led by a couple of pompous English men unwilling to change their fashion sense, never mind their way of thinking." Buffy pointed out." What if?... What if I headed a new Watchers Council? Me and Giles at the Cleveland hell mouth? We could train slayers and watchers, and then distribute them to where they are needed."_

"_I think that would be a good idea." Xander pointed out. "I mean, I could help train slayers. Willow could be with Kennedy and help out with the magic's. It would be like the old gang being back together. And who better to train slayers than the best slayer that ever lived!...Sorry, Robin."_

"_No, its fine. Buffy is one hell of a slayer." Robin said with heavy breathes " I mean who else decided to say screw you to the powers that be and change how the world has worked for thousands of years."_

"_I am pretty great." Buffy smiled. "But this is only going to work if you're with me Giles..."_

_Giles looked up from the table at his slayer. "No matter how it seems Buffy, I'm always with you."_

_Buffy smiled from ear to ear._

"_Same goes here Buffster." Xander nodded. "We are with you till the end of the world, which if we have our way will be never!"_

"_The cosmos is probably tired of having us foil the end of the world." Willow pointed out. "What ever will this planet do without us?"_

_Angel paced outside the door to his office. They were having a meeting in his office. And he hadn't been invited. Damn. No, it's okay. Everything was going to be okay. Buffy would come out and tell him what was going on. _

_But that hadn't happened. The Scoobies had locked themselves in the office for over 2 hours. When they vacated it, Buffy had immediately shouted orders to pack up and get ready to leave. They had a plan. But she didn't tell Angel._

"_Thanks, Angel for taking care of them." Buffy smiled gave him a light hug and then turned to leave._

"_Where are you going Buffy?" Angel's words stopped her; she had wanted to avoid this._

"_I'm going to another hell mouth. I'm going to train slayers and stop the world from ending," Buff answered. "And I want to do it with you out of my life. I realized something recently. We aren't ever going to work Angel. I know I said I was cookie dough, and I know you were waiting for them to finish baking. But turns out... I'm a pie. You're expecting cookies, a child's food, and I'm not going to be that. I've grown up to much too ever go back to the girl you fell in love with. And I can see that you're not the guy I fell in love with," Buffy explained, once again resorting to baking analogies to explain her feelings._

_Angel was stunned. "I can't be with you because you think we have been apart to long? We aren't the same? That's stupid. Buffy, we can change and learn to adjust to each other. Is this about Spike? I mean, I know you liked the guy, but-"_

_"I didn't just like the guy Angel. I loved him," Buffy announced for the first time out loud. Willow, Giles, Xander, and Dawn were all within earshot. "He may have screwed up a lot. And went about a lot of things the wrong way, but he knew me. I grew up, and he stuck around to see how I turned out."_

_"He stuck around to get in your pants!"_

_Angel's words shot straight to Buffy's heart. Almost immediately her attitude turned to anger. Angel knew nothing about her and Spike. How she had treated him, how he had loved her unconditionally. He didn't know anything about the last two years of her life. All that anger came raging up inside her. _

_Buffy's fist shot out directly at Angel's nose and he was flung across the room and onto an empty gurney table. "Don't pretend you know anything about my life Angel! You don't. So don't look for me. Don't come to me for help. Don't even watch to see if I'm okay. Understand?"_

_Buffy walked towards the exit of Wolfram and Hart. Xander, Willow, and Giles all joined her, one after the other. They left in the opposite order of from when Buffy had walked into the hell mouth to defeat the First. Angel remained sitting on the floor; wondering how he had let his hatred for the bleached hair vampire ruin his chances with Buffy._

Spike was shocked after hearing about how Buffy had sent Angel flying across the lobby. Then he started cursing himself out. She did love him, or she had anyway according to the Scoobies. He had blown it all away with eight small words, and his belief in them at the time, 'No, you don't, but thanks for saying it.'

More to himself, than to anyone else who was sitting around the table he said, "Well I've got myself a bloody awful mess to clean up."

**Alrighty what did you guys think? Leave me a review and let me know!**

**QOTC; What is your Favorite quote from the show? Is it one of Xanders halarious oneliners? Is it when Buffy is awarded at the prom for being Class protector? Or do you Absoulty love the speech Anya gives in the episdode "the body' About death? Let me know in a review or PM!**


	6. When All Is Said

**Once again i apologise for the lateness! I'm not sure how i feel about this chapter , it gets the story where i want it to go but i don't know. Let me know what you guys think!**

**Also just let you guys know i set up a link on my profile to the picture that got the idea for this story in my head. Its pretty Awesome.**

**Want to thank everyone who has reviewed, all those who have favorited my story, and set up Alerts for _And The Walls Fall Down. _I realy appreciated getting to hear what you guys have to say!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea, everything else is owned by joss whedon and mutant enemy**

Chapter 6: When All is Said

"Please, Giles. Can we stop for the night?" Dawn whined. "I mean its 2 in the morning and I have to wake up and go to school in like 5 hours!"

They had been researching for a couple hours now, and nothing had come of it besides a grumpy Dawn, and a sleeping Xander. Probably it would be best if they all got some rest, Giles reasoned. Willow even looked tired, and she could normally handle a lot more research time than everyone else.

"I suppose that would be best... has anyone seen Spike or Illyria?" Giles questioned looking around the room.

Xander yawned as he raised his head from, Dimensional walls for Dummies. "Spike left at 11; said he needed to kill something. Big blue went with him, I think."

"Where was I when all this happened?" Giles asked confused.

"You were hiding your nose in the old watcher journals." Willow smiled and suppressed a yawn. "They will be fine. Spike can take care of himself and she's a really powerful demon god. I'm sure they just needed to blow off some steam."

Right. Left. Sidekick. Left. Right.

Spike was fully into the fight. Nothing really special about the vampire he was fighting. The poor bugger was just in the wrong place, at the wrong time.

Spike took a punch to the side of the face which only caused him to laugh and come back with three more hits to the enemy. The final hit was with a stake to the heart.

"I do not understand," Illyria said once again from the side lines. She refused to lower herself to fighting the halfbreeds.

"Yeah, well Blue you've said that a few times now. Why don't you be a little more specific and give a bloke a break from the guessing games, eh?" Spike replied with his normal attitude that seemed lost on the ancient god.

"I don't understand why you think these mortals will be able to help. I don't understand why you let them capture Angel. And I don't understand why that small blonde woman has so many people afraid of her," Illyria stated clearly in her blunt way.

"Well, you know Wesley? You know how he helped Angel? These are the people that taught old Wesley how to do the research and such. Angel needs to tell Buffy what happened so she can fix it," Spike explained to the centuries old demon while pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. "And love, once you see Buffy in action you will understand exactly why everyone is so afraid of her."

"I am an all powerful god. There is no way that she could ever match me in a fight," Illyria stated confidently.

"Well maybe one day we can spar."

Spike whirled around to see the Slayer standing there. God she was beautiful. She hadn't changed in the two years that they had been separated. And he had no right to feel the way he did.

"I would enjoy seeing what everyone is so terrified of," Illyria admitted.

"Well, you're about to see. Spike demon on your left!" Buffy said jumping into action.

"Two more on the right, Love!" Spike said as he took a swing at the green demon.

Illyria watched. She was... not shocked, after all she was Illyria, impressed no... Fascinated maybe, with the way the slayer and the half breed worked together to take down the three demons. They seemed to know each others every move. He would swing out at the demon then kneel, and then Buffy would launch herself from his back and into a side kick at the second demon's neck. The kick hit with an audible crack and the demon fell to the ground.

"Awe, damn. Why don't they all just evaporate?" Buffy growled out as she fought one of the remaining demons. Spike laughed as he snapped the neck of his demon, then threw Buffy a knife that he had had inside his coat. Buffy caught it and immediately sunk it into the demon where she thought the heart should be.

Spike was breathing heavily for no good reason. "Just like the old times, eh Pet?"

Buffy met Spike's eyes. He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. "I don't know Spike, I think you're getting a little soft..."

"WHAT! I'm not soft, at the top of my game! "Spike yelled shocked, then realized the slayer was laughing at him. "Oh you saucy little bint! Not nice to hurt a man's ego like that."

"Yeah, well..." Buffy walked away back towards the fire house. "Figured, hey tit for tat, or something like that, right?"

Spike eyed the Slayer carefully, she wanted to have this out now he realized. He could do that... "Hey Blue, why don't you head on back to the house?"

"Are you and the slayer going to harm each other? Because it is quite interesting to watch. Your fighting style intrigues me," Illyria said cocking her head to one side, her eyes slipping from the vampire to the Slayer.

"I promise when we start beating each other we will let you know so that you can take notes."

Illyria nodded in acceptance of the terms and turned to leave even though Spike had been joking about taking notes.

"She seems-" Buffy started but was quickly cut off by Spike

"Another Anya?" Spike watched Buffy's face harden. "Sorry, Love, didn't mean anything by it. Just meant they are both really blunt and to the point."

Buffy nodded, "I understand. It was just a hard day all around... All the new slayers, losing so many of them, losing Anya, keeping Andrew, and then watching you burn."

Spike watched Buffy. Her arms were crossed over her chest, shoulders hunched and not looking at him. Instead she was looking out at the graveyard, allowing the wind to blow her golden hair to block her eyes from eyes scrutiny. He slowly raised a hand and brushed the free strands back behind her ear. "You know why I had to do it, right? I couldn't let you die again."

She turned her head to look him square on. "But did you have to protect me by destroying you?"

Spike smiled at that. He never had considered another option. Could have tried to leave with her; taken of the necklace and made a run for it. "Never been known as a thinker, Love." He repeated the line that he had spoken to her two nights before the end, "I do the first thing that comes to my head that I know will work. And in my head... staying down there to burn would get me what I wanted."

"2 years with Angel?" Buffy asked with sarcasm making Spike emit a growl.

"HELL NO! Saving you and the Bit, and keeping your bloody Scoobies safe and sound."

Buffy looked at him with a confused expression etched across her face. "The Scoobies?"

"If I know one thing about you pet, it's that Red, Rupert, and Harris mean the world to you. You'd die for them. You have died for them. I wouldn't want you to have to deal with the grief of losing one of them," Spike said staring at the ground. His voice sounded more like William than Spike, caring and unsure, rather than harsh and forward. "Never want you to have to feel that kind of pain."

"Yeah, well I did. You died! You left! I never-" Buffy had to compose herself. "I never thought that I would have to live without you. And then you were gone."

I mean, don't you realize that you have been one of the most stable people in my life? For five solid years you were always there for me. Not to mention the odd visit when you wanted a spell or something," Buffy said shaking her head.

"Was trying to kill you for the first 2 or so years of it love, not sure if those really count." Spike pointed out.

"Yeah, but still… Angel left, Riley left, and my Dad left. You stayed," said Buffy reciting her sad history with men. "So yeah, I was a little broken up when I had to watch you burn up from the inside out. A little more broken up when I said, 'I love you' and all I got back was, 'No, ya don't.'"

Spike eyes widened. This was the second time she had brought up the subject of those words. All of a sudden his brain was flooded with hope and possibilities. Had she really meant the words, or were they a gift to a dead man? "What are you saying, Love?"

"I'm saying that I loved you and you-you just patted me on the head and sent me on my merry way!" Buffy yelled at him. "I mean we finally connect, and I mean really connect and I say something huge like that after everything we have been through and you-"

"I what! I sent you off to face your life without having to feel you're tied to me? I was going to die, Buffy! I was burning from the inside out; I didn't want to accept your love, restate mine, and then burn to a crisp. Wanna know why? Do you! Reminded me to bloody much of what happened when you had to stab Angel. You went catatonic and ran off! Couldn't have that!"

Buffy sat shocked. For a man who claimed not to be a thinker, he had sure thought this one through. In fact, he had rationalized his actions leading up to the hell mouth and most likely wouldn't change his mind. Spike's explanation was exactly what she had been hoping it would be; he did it to protect her.

"Okay, fine, say I'm okay with the fact that you sent me away to save me, that you said, 'No you don't, but thanks for saying it' to protect me and my family," Buffy said in exasperation. "Did you just say it to make me leave?"

"You want to know if I believed it when you said that you loved me?" Spike asked. If he could sweat it would have appeared on his brow at the question. "Buffy, Love, I believe that you loved me...maybe not in the same way that I loved you-"

"No. I loved you in the end how you loved me. You've been there for me, through the best and the worst. I've seen how you've changed, and in the end you were the one for me, too." Buffy walked farther away from the old mausoleum against which she and Spike had been standing.

"Love... you keep using past tense."

"Well, you said you didn't love me! Then came back from the dead and didn't tell me! You avoided me for two years! It was bound to make me a little-" Spike decided to interrupt with his own adjective,

"Shirty?"

A smile started to spread across her face at the memory. Then she quickly shut it down. "That's how I felt. I loved you. But now..."

He had broken he heart he realized. Something he hadn't thought he had the power to do. He had not accepted her love when she had offered it. He had hid like a chicken when he should have come running back into her waiting arms the moment he was corporeal, and now Buffy didn't think she wanted to be with him. He had screwed up. Always knew I didn't deserve her. Now she would ask him to leave and he would have to go find a bar on the other side of the world to go drink until he couldn't feel anymore.

"Now I'm not sure. I've been working on moving on Spike. And I thought was getting somewhere... So I don't know where I want to go from here." Buffy finished.

"Buffy, if you don't want me here I can lea-"

"NO! I don't want you to leave," Buffy cut in quickly. She may not know how she felt about him, but god knows she would never want him gone. "I'm just unsure of-"

"Everything and pet, that's fine," Spike said, half lying. It was going to kill him to be away from her and it would kill him to be close, but not close enough to touch. "How about we just put us on hold love? We save the world and get used to being around each other again. We will go be heros again. And then you tell me what you want to do."

Spike began to walk back towards the exit of the cemetery. "Spike, I don't want to make the decisions for us!"

Spike laughed out loud and looked back at the slayer who had a look on her face like that of a child whose ice cream just got taken away. "Well, Kitten that just a cross you're going to have to bear. Cause if it was up to me, we'd be in your bed and you'd be screaming my name. But for now we'll call a truce, alright?

Her mouth fell open slightly then snapped it back up. "Can we be like it was before? Before they kicked me out? Can we be friends?"

"Yeah, Love, we can be friends." Spike continued towards the exit, but Buffy called out after him.

"You are still a pig Spike!"

He chuckled as he continued on his way to find another fight before he headed back to the firehouse for bed. With his vampire hearing he heard Buffy murmur under her breath, "I'm glad some thing's never change."

**Thoughts? Comments? Let me know in a review becaue they make me smile!**

**QOTC: What was your least favorite moment on Buffy? i know its hard to chose one, because Buffy is pretty much awesome in every single way. I would have to chose The bathroom scene in Seeing Red. That just made me so mad and it ruined any definitive future relationship that Buffy and Spiek could have had on the show (Hence im trying to overcome that in my own story). Let me know what your least favorite moment in buffy history is in a review or PM.**


	7. Everyday Life

**Heyso this is Kind of a transition chapter. I will have the next one up as soon as i finish the editing. Please review! i love hearing what you guys have to say! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea, everything else is owned by Joss whedon and Mutant Enemy.**

Chapter 7: Everyday Life

6:30 am and Buffy was showered, dressed, and on her way downstairs for breakfast. Training started at 8 sharp for the Slayerettes. She would wake them up at 7, and then they would have an hour to fight over showers, feed themselves, and make their way to the sparing room where she would give them their assignments for the day.

She poured herself a bowl of cereal and then noticed that Illyria was sitting in the living room, staring at her openly. "Hey, Illyria! Want some breakfast?"

"Thank you, but I do not require food," she said rather politely for a demon god. The last one Buffy had dealt with had been a total bitch.

"Not to sound too random, but you haven't by any chance met a god called Glorificus, have you?" Buffy asked as she took a drink from her coffee followed by a spoonful of Count Chocula.

"Yes. Vile being. No respect for the ways of old," Illyria stated. "However, I have not seen her in thousands of years."

"Are you older than she was?"

"Yes, I am. You use a past tense. The Beast has been destroyed?" The Blue demon asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah... She was killed 4 years ago, "Buffy explained. "Sorry if she was your friend, or something."

"Glorificus was not my friend. She was the one who had me trapped in the deeper well," Illyria said with what Buffy thought was some anger. "I misjudged her power over the Old Ones and the half breeds. It would not have happened again."

"Won't have too. Slammed her face in with the Sledge Hammer of the gods," Buffy announced taking another sip of coffee. Illyria stared at her for a moment, then nodded in acceptance.

"What have you done to Angel?"

The question caught Buffy off guard. "Well nothing, he's in tip top shape. I set him up with a room in the warehouse last night after we talked."

"No harm came to him?"

"None…except to his pride. Being taken down by 4 mini slayers like he was will be hell on that man's ego." Buffy shrugged, trying to restrain a laugh at the memory of Angel being dragged away.

At that moment Xander came running down the stairs, grabbed the lunch that Dawn had made him the night before, and headed for the door. The only words Buffy could decipher were "Late" and "Stupid British Man." A few seconds later Giles came down the stairs fully dressed and showered, and with a cup of coffee.

"Want to explain why Xander was cursing your name while he ran to work?" Buffy asked with a smirk on her lips.

"I will presume it had something to do with the fact that we were up late researching last night...and I may have possibly used all the hot water, again this morning." Giles said the last into the coffee mug.

"Giles! We've been through this. Either you have to open up the council purse strings and get a second hot water tank, or learn that you live in a house of 5 people!" Buffy said. "I mean you're lucky Xander had to run out the door, but the next person to shower is-"

"Giles!" a shrill yell pierced the house, one that could only belong to the youngest member of the household.

"And you're a dead man."

Giles visibly froze up and then started making his way toward the door. "I'm going to go set up for the sparing sessions today."

Unfortunately for Giles, Dawn was already on the stairs in her pajamas. "Giles! Really! This is the second time this week!"

"I'm sorry Dawn, I just-"

Andrew's door opened and Spike walked out in his jeans and a black t-shirt. "Could you people keep it down; bloody creature of the night trying to sleep in here."

"Sorry, Spike," Dawn said immediately. "But this would not be an issue if Giles would just limit his showers to 10 minutes like the rest of us! Now I'm going to be late for school!"

Buffy stepped in at this point. "Alright! Dawn, go get ready for school and I will drive you this morning so you aren't late. Giles, start looking for another water heater."

"Buffy we can't exactly afford that right now..." Giles pointed out. Sure the council had funds, but a large portion was spent in feeding, clothing, and providing shelter for the slayers in their care, as well as the slayers at Faith's camp in Australia. Not to mention the renovations that had been needed on the firehouse and warehouse to make them suitable for their needs.

"Well, then try looking in some liquidation store. We can't keep doing this Giles." Buffy reasoned. "I know that it's not always your fault, but this morning thing would be easier if we weren't all scrambling for water."

"Bathroom time in general kind of sucks," Willow said coming to join the rest of them in the kitchen. Her hair was sticking out every which way and she was wearing pajamas covered in little Menorahs. "Buff, can I use your bathroom? I don't need to shower or anything, just the mirror would be nice."

"Yeah, of course, Wills." Buffy nodded and Willow disappeared back up the stairs with a cup of coffee. "Giles, look for something cheap that will work. Xander can install it. I'm going to go wake up the girls." There was a pause. "Scratch that, I'm going to go wake up Angel, send him over here, and then wake the girls."

"Good, good," Giles agreed. "The girls may act and stake him."

Buffy blushed red. "I was thinking more along the lines of Angel would cause them all to drool when they see him without a shirt on."

Spike made a low growl at this admission by the Slayer. Unfortunately, not low enough because Buffy turned her head toward him and said, "Spike before we head over you might want to put one of them on too."

"Where am I going then, Love?" Spike questioned crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well-um-I was thinking you might want to help me out with training the girls...I mean you don't have to! You could help Giles with the research or sleep-" Buffy was starting to ramble before Spike stopped her.

"Rather go with you, Pet. Been a while since I've gotten a good spar. Are any of the same girls here? Ones that would remember me?" Spike questioned.

"Vi stayed. We have two others that asked to stay, but they were after the hell mouth..." Buffy replied.

"Vi was the red head, right?" With nod from Buffy, Spike continued, "Liked that one; glad she stuck around. Give us 5 minutes Slayer and I will head over there with you."

Buffy agreed, then turned to Giles. "Giles we need to get the rest of the council money. Quickly."

"Yes, I understand. The lawyers have told me that we should have more of it by the end of the month, and the rest shortly after," Giles replied. "Quentin made it extraordinarily difficult to jump through the legal hoops."

"Yes, well I guess we can blame Quentin Travers for another hardship in our lives." Buffy sighed. "Spike and I will do the morning routine with the girls. Then send your group over."

"Excellent. We are going to see what you can pull up on how to repair dimensional walls. Or, at least find out what dimension is pushing through first so we know what we are up against," Giles concluded as he leaned against the count and wiped his glasses. "Hopefully we will come across something hel-"

Giles was pushed to the floor as the back door swung open with a burst of smoke.

"Shut the door!" The smoke cleared and Angel was visible under a blanket. He threw it to the floor and stomped out the flames that had begun to engulf the blanket. Spike chose that exact moment to walk back into the kitchen.

"Why does it this feel familiar? Oh, right, I did that for a good threes back in Sunnyhell. You should invest in some tunnels, Slayer."

"I'll take that under consideration." Buffy smirked at the bleach blonde. "You weren't supposed to wake up yet, Angel."

With a raised eyebrow from the dark haired vampire Buffy restated, "I mean I thought you would sleep longer so I would have time to let the girls know."

"It's fine they didn't stake me, so it's fine." Angel pulled Giles up off of the floor. "Sorry Giles."

"Quite alright; under the circumstances. If it becomes a habit though, we are going to have issues," Giles stated straightening. Then noticing Buffy's nervousness and the reason why, he quickly pulled Angel towards the library. "Angel why don't you help me with some research..."

Buffy visibly relaxed when Angel followed Giles into the library. And Spike was far to in tune to the Slayer not to notice. Even after two years apart.

"Pet, we aren't going to start beating each other to a pulp if we are left in the same room for too long." Buffy turned and smiled at him.

"Well, that wasn't the situation the last time I checked. In fact, if I'm not mistaken you had drawn a picture of him and taped it to a punching bag."

"Well, that was just therapeutic." Spike smirked. "Well, let's go see the troops then, shall we?

"Alright. Girls!" Buffy yelled over top of the high pitched voices that filled the sparring area. "Listen up! We have two new allies in our ranks. One I believe you have already met. Chased him out of the house with a stake this morning."

There was a murmur that filled the room. And a few red faces. "That was Angel. You've read about him. Vampire with a soul, fights on the side of good. New rule. We don't stake our vampire allies."

A laugh filled the room. "And we have Spike." Spike stepped out from the wall and nodded at the girls. There were a few gasps that made him raise his eyebrow.

"You all know something bout me that you want to share?" Spike questioned the girls. None of them stepped forward. Then, a small voice came from the back:

"Because you are suppose to be dead. From, you know, saving the world and all."

Spike gave a small smile. "Hello, Vi. Telling rumors have you?"

"Never! Just that, you know, you sacrificed yourself for the world, and you should be dead," Vi explained quickly.

"Always liked you, Vi. Even when I was hurting your arm." He gave a smirk. "All you lot really need to know is that I'm back; and that I'm here to help. Help you survive. The Powers That Be aren't done with me, yet."

"Alright, guys. Introductions are over. Everyone go for your run, then break into your groups. If you're with Giles just head straight to the library," Buffy said to the troops. Conversations started almost immediately as they headed outside for their laps around the block. "And apologize to Angel while you are there!"

**Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far!**

**QOTC: Do you consider yourself a Whedonite? Have you watched as much of his work as you can? Dr. Horribles Sing a long Blog? Firefly? Serenity? What about his t.v show quest directing on the office, and Glee? are you excited for The Avengers? Let me know in a review or PM!**


	8. Basics

**_Holla! Want to thanks everyone who has reviewed! it means a lot to hear what you think. Please keep reviewing! I hope to have another few chapters up this up coming week! I finished my full time summer job today and school doesn't start for a week and a half so i should have lots of time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter for now tho ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea, everything else belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy._**

Buffy watched. Seemed like all she did today was watch. The girls all wanted a chance to fight a really powerful vampire like Spike. And Spike was willing so that's what they had decided to do. Spike and one or two slayers would take the ring while the others would watch from a safe distance, waiting patiently for their turn. The newbie's didn't even come close to matching Spike. They were 'dead' in seconds. The ones that had been at headquarters for a while put up a slightly better fight, but in the end Spike would land them on the mat with his teeth next to their jugular.

"Good try. That last move would have worked on any other vamp, I'm just immune 'cause Buffy pulled that one me a few times" Spike would say encouraging, "Don't take that out of your arsenal."

Or he would give helpful hints "Don't drop your shoulder! You break the whole arm that way." "Try this instead" "That was good but give this one a try"

As she watched Buffy started to smile outwardly. Spike was just what she had needed. He knew how to dance. And apparently he was good at teaching others. Not that Xander wasn`t helpful but he didn`t have half the skill set that spike did.

" Oi! Love? Snap out of it." Spike yelled across the room at her causing Buffy to tear her eyes away from the mats and up to Spike Blue eyes. "How about we show them how it's done then."

Buffy considered. Most of the girls had seen her fight you basic demons and vampires but never a major enemy or stop and apocalypse. Might be good for them to see what a fully trained slayer can actually do. "Ya alright, But girls move back a little farther."

They had already been sitting 10 feet back from the white outline of the sparing circle which was easily 15 feet in diameter. But they hastily moved back so they were practically sitting in the first aid was the only one standing. She leaned against the wall and announced to the younger girls "Watch. You will never learn more than watching these two."

It started off as a single punch. Buffy's fist quickly slammed out against Spike chest sending him reeling back. Spike smirked and reciprocated with his own punch followed by a second one then a kick. They were off.

When they spared with each other it was twice as difficult. They knew each other's moves so they were able to bock and counter only to be blocked and countered. They danced. That's what Spike had always said. It was all they had ever done.

The slayers watched with awe. They had always known that Buffy had awesome moves. And it seemed that Spike tested all of them. The fight went on for quite some time; whenever it seemed like one of them had an advantage the other would do something to tip the scales. At this point Spike seemed to be ahead and sent a kick to the slayers ribs that sent her sailing on to the floor. She was breathing heavily after that hit. With her flat on her back Spike made to jump and land on top of the slayer to go in for the kill. But Buffy quickly intercepted Spike by catching his narrow hips in between her legs and using his momentum to flip them over so Buffy instead was sitting on his hips with a stake to his heart.

The girls' eyes were wide with shock. The battle had been one of the most intense they had ever seen the slayer in, and it was just with a vampire. Maybe not your common everyday vampire but still. Silence filled the room as Spike and Buffy stood and asked if each other was okay. When they turned they were met with gaping mouths. The previous silence was broken.

"Holy Shit!" one of the newbie's exclaimed. Which started all the girls to start talking.

"Did you see that move?"

"How did he do that?"

"That's the best fight I've seen her have!"

"Alright!" Buffy yelled over the increasingly loud voices "I hope you enjoyed the little show. I also hope you were watching carefully. Anybody notice anything in particular about the fight?"

Silence at first while they thought over each move in their heads. Then Vi decided to be a smart ass. "You two still have tons of sexual tension?"

Spike growled. "Vi, said I liked you even while hurting your arm"

"Spike don't threaten them." Buffy smacked his arm with a back hand. "Vi you've got clean up duty after training today. Now did anybody else notice anything?"

"Well... I recognised some of the moves..." A curly haired brunette named Anna answered from the front row.

"Yes you did. I kept all of my moves very basic. The classic moves that should be able to pull you through any fight and are the bases for every other fighting style."Buffy explained "Which is why you are going to break up into teams and Spare but you are only aloud basic training moves. No flying Kicks no Flips. Just your basic Hand to hand fight. If you get this you win if you Win you stay alive longer."

"And that's what it's all about." Spike nodded in agreement "In the end it will never matter whose style was better; if they used a martial art or street fighting. All that matters is that you come out on top."

"Now, let's get to work."

"This is the hardest thing I have ever had to research!" Giles exclaimed "There is little to no information on the topic, and what I do find is completely out of my price range."

Angel looked up from his 16th century book on dimensional conversions, to see Giles struggling with Newspaper ads and the internet which he assumed had a search engine up looking for inexpensive water heaters. "Giles, it's probably better if you just wait for Willow."

Giles sighed and rubbed his glasses and then shut the laptop. "You're probably right, might as well get some work done and wait for someone who can actually use that infernal device. Any luck?"

Angel replied "According to whoever wrote this, some of the worst dimensions are rather close to ours, pushing on our walls even without the help of Wolfram and Hart. Unfortunately they are also pushing on each other."

Giles took the book from Angel and began reading, "If the bonds between those dimensions break before the protecting ours is... we will have very little hope that we would be able to stop a demonic battle of epic proportions. Is there anything more specific in this text?"

"No... Well not that I can read anyway. He references some other books but the titles aren't in English. And the whole next page looks like it's in Sumerian."

"Well then it's best if you leave that for Dawn. My Sumerian is a quite rusty. She should be leaving the University quite soon anyway. Keep looking through whatever else is in English however while I go check on the girls. Be right back." Giles walked out into the garage to check on the girls sketch progressions. There were 20 or so girls set up with sketch books around a few tables each with their own demon to draw. Buffy had used this skill on multiple occasions and both Giles and Buffy thought the girls should learn the skill. Besides when he had got them to research a couple different demons in the library they had all been distracted by Angel. And Giles not wanting to hear girly giggles while he was fighting with the internet had sent them in here instead.

"Well done Dee." Giles commented as he walked around the table. "That looks good but the horns are supposed to be more spaced out Hailey."

"Well done girls, why don't you all take a break and go grab a snack from the kitchen. "Giles said then put his hand up to stop the girls who had already stood up "Go directly to the kitchen, do not stop and talk to the vampire currently researching in the library. If I'm not mistaken Andrew has been baking this morning so go bother him. Not Angel."

There was some mild grumbling from some of the girls, but most went to the kitchen without any hassle to see what Andrew had been baking this time.

Angel looked up as Giles re-entered the library. "You guys sure have a lot to look after these days."

"Yes well it was the price for saving the world," Giles said" well one of the prices."

Angel was confused. "What other prices? You take care of 40 teenage girls at a time, training them all to battle evil, instead of just one."

"The lives that were lost that day Angel, when the First was defeated." Giles ground out. "I suggest you don't casually forget about them around Buffy because she does not take that very lightly. We lost Spike Anya, and a number of slayers who showed huge amounts of potential."

Angel went quiet. Then quickly apologised "I'm sorry Giles just been caught up in my own troubles."

"Yes I could see how that can happen when you're working for an evil law firm." And there it was. The tone in Giles voice paired with the words said it all. They didn't trust him. To them he was a pawn being used by the forces who were trying to destroy the world. The only reason he was alive right now most likely was because they needed him for information.

Dawn was carrying her books back to the car when someone called out to her. She turned quickly back to face the school. "Oh hey Cale, what's up?"

The boy was tall with natural blonde hair that stuck up at odd angles most likely from neglect rather than over styling. "I was just wondering if you got the homework and notes yesterday. I missed class."

"Oh Ya for sure." Dawn opened her bag to grab her notebook unfortunately when she did, a stake and _Prophecies of the End of the World,_ one of Giles more conspicuous books, fell from her bag. Dawn cringed as she watched Cale pick up both for her wondering how in the hell she was going to talk her way out of this one.

"Never pictured you as an 'End-of-the-Worlder' Dawn" Cale smiled handing both back without so much as a curious look.

"Ya well... It's just an interest of mine really." Dawn tried to shrug it off." The notes are in this notebook and the homework is written at the end of them."

Cale took the purple notebook from her and looked at the back pages. "Thanks Dawn. I'll get this back to you tomorrow? Maybe we could get coffee or something before class?"

Dawn was taken aback. He was asking her out? The last date she went on had been with a vampire, who she had later had to dust. Not exactly her favourite memory of getting saved by Buffy and Spike. "Umm Ya I have an hour break in-between classes. Meet you in the cafe?"

A huge smile spilled across Cales' face reaching his eyes. "Okay! I guess I will see you tomorrow then."

He started backing away still facing Dawn. This however was a bad idea because there was a parked car not too far behind him. Cale backed into it which cause him to jump and turn around and an alarm to sound. He started to panic but quickly realized there was nothing he could do about it. He quickly checked to see if Dawn was still watching, which she was, and then waved and made a run for the main building.

Dawn laughed to herself then got into her own car. If the guy wasn't a demon or evil she really hoped this date went well.

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	9. Hell Is So Close

**Hey Everyone! Just want to thank everyone who`s reviewed and Favorited this story! it means a lot to get your feed back! Another long chapter, but it has a flashback in it. i`m not sure if you guys like the last one i did but i don`t think there will be anymore in this story. let me know what you think reviews are awesome :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea, Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own everything else.**

"What you looking at Dawnie?" Xander asked as he walked into the library carrying two glasses of milk and a box of cookies.

"Back ground check on my coffee date tomorrow." As Dawn said this Xander proceeded to spit milk out over the table and a couple of Giles books. Which caused Dawn to laugh. "Giles is so going to kill you. Those are a few centuries old."

"You're going on a date tomorrow?" Xander said skipping over the book ordeal all together.

"Ya and I figured with our group's track record I should look into him a little." Dawn explained shrugging "Nothing really that screams I am going to kill you. Went to school here in Cleveland but was born in New Jersey. He has really good grades and a lot of extracurriculars... nothing evil just a normal guy."

"Does Buffy know?" Xander asked still with the shocked.

"What does Buffy need to know?" Buffy asked as she and Spike walked in through the kitchen. They had spent the majority of the day training the potentials. Spike trained the newbie's while Buffy taught some more advanced moves to the senior slayers. So they hadn't been in contact all day but they had caught the other staring a time or 12. Vi had been right the sexual tension was still there and Buffy was pretty sure it would kill her given enough time.

"Dawn has a date tomorrow." Xanders words snapped Buffy out of her self-reflection and into sister mode.

"Is he cute?" Spike and Xander both stared at the Slayer as if she had grown a second head and it had started singing the theme song from _Gilligan's Island._ The two sisters were talking about how the two of them met when Spike interrupted.

" Are you daft Slayer? What if he's a demon? Or works for Wolfram and Hart?"

"Dawn can't go out on this date! It could be dangerous, what if she gets hurt!" Xander added. Buffy looked at the two of them and began to laugh. A hurt expression filled Xanders face while Spikes seemed to lock down.

"Dawn, have you ever seen the two of them on the same side of an argument before? I don't think this has ever happened!"

"There was that time when Xander got syphilis and Spike and him both wanted to kill the Spirits who almost ruined our thanksgiving." Dawn pointed out "Guys it's just coffee... during the day... in the school cafeteria... with hundreds of other people around. I'll be fine."

"Remember what happened the last time Xander went out for coffee?" Xander said pointing a finger at Dawn. "I got hung up above the hell mouth and stabbed in the stomach!"

Buffy smiled put an arm around Xanders shoulder and started to pull him towards the kitchen. "Dawn doesn't attract demons like you Xand, besides think what we were doing when we were 18. Dawn will be fine. Looks to me like she's done her research. Let's go see what we can find so new milk to go with those cookies."

When Buff and Harris went into the kitchen, Spike turned to Dawn. "I just don't want you to get hurt Bit. I have this horrible soft spot for you Summers' women."

Dawn smiled at him, but instead of saying anything she just walked over to him and wrapped her arms around Spikes waist. He in turn wrapped one arm around Dawn and the other went to her hair.

"But if you would do something to humour me Nibblet... I would feel a lot better." Spike asked pulling away. With a nod from Dawn, Spike reached into the duster and pulled out a cell phone. Confusion was all over Dawns face. She already had a cell phone. Spike knew that so why would he give her a new one? "I want you to put the number for my cell phone on yours with speed dial. That way I will know if you're in trouble."

"Sure Spike! I can do that." Dawn pulled hers out of her pocket and imputed Spikes number. "Since when did you get all high tech Spike?" Dawn teased.

Spike growled slightly. "The great ponce Angel gave it to me while he was running Wolfram and Hart. Said he would use it to get a hold of me if there was major trouble. No one but him and you have the number. Come to think of it he probably doesn't even remember I still have it."

"Well thanks Spike." Dawn said with a huge grin covering her face. "It means a lot that you care... and that you came back."

Before spike had a chance to respond Buffy and Xander came back into the room caring 4 glasses of milk and a mug of blood. They were followed by Giles Willow Vi and Andrew who was caring more baked goods to set on the table.

"Is that all you do 'round here whelp? Bake?" Spike directed at Andrew

"NO!" Andrew denied "I also cook. Clean and translate some of the lesser know demon languages. AND I'm training to be a watcher!"

"Pity the girl who gets him." Spike looks at the tray that has four glasses of milk and a mug of blood. And begins to reach for the mug assuming it is meant for him.

"Spike get your own blood." Angel said marching in and taking the cup from his child. Buffy quickly intervened to defuse Spike before a fight started between the two vampires.

"Spike we got you a glass of milk...to go with the cookies."She explained gently "Thought you might want some. I can get you blood if you want. Didn't think of it really angel just put his mug on there to get taken out-"

"Luv, remember you need to breathe. The milk is fine." Spike took the glass with a smirk-y grin in Buffy's direction that only made her blush.

'_Pull yourself together Buffy!_' she thought to herself 'You_ don't know if you want him in your life; If you are ready for that! So stop flirting with the bleached hottie_!'

The more honest Buffy replied '_Bullshit! You know you want him in your life; you just want to make sure he knows it too before anything happens. You don't need another Riley situation.' _Normal Buffy agreed with Honest Buffy. She wanted to be sure that Spike knew exactly how she felt, that he would believe her when she said I love you. That he wouldn't jump ship the moment it got ruff. Cause god knew she couldn't take any more of that shit.

"Buffy, where do you want the girls tonight?" Vi asked rolling out the Cleveland map like they did every night about half an hour before sundown.

Buffy fell into commander mode instantaneously. "I was thinking that Team A should go to River side. I here there should be a couple rising tonight so the new girls could get some practice. Team B can go cover Brooklyn heights and West Park. And if you get Team C to Woodland we will be all covered."

"Okay, I'm assuming then you've got the streets then?" Buffy nodded "Alright well I will go get them al suited up then to come in here for their nightly lecture."

As Vi ran out of the room Buffy yelled out after her "It's not a lecture I'm just imparting wisdom!"

"Keep telling yourself that sweetie," Willow smiled at her friend " So what did we learn new today?"

"Nothing good." Angel replied "Apparently if we don't stop the walls from caving in, when they do a demon war will fall in to our laps, and there won't be any way for us to stop it."

Silence filled the room. The idea of a full out demon war on earth with no escape filled their minds.

"Bloody hell mate, way to keep the hope alive." Spike muttered.

"Where did you read this?" Willow questioned looking for a way out of another apocalypse. Angel pointed to the book on the end of the table that was open. Willow began pouring over it, wanting to find something that would deny what Angel had stated. "What does all this say?" Willow asked "Sumerian isn't one of my strong languages."

The question was directed at Angel "I umm I'm not sure. I don't speak Sumerian. Giles said Dawn could translate though."

Dawn took the book from Willow and began her translation while Spike quipped "See what happens, Captain Forehead, when you have the Luxury of magic books, you become useless in the real world."

Angel was about to tell Spike to shut up. Instead however Buffy stepped in "Spike?" Spike moved his blue eyes to meet Buffy's green ones. "Play nice okay?"

No punch in the face. No yelling. No calling him an Idiot, or a pig. Just a simple request. Spike nodded to her "Alright pet, but only cus you asked nicely."

Buffy gave his arm a squeeze and turned back to face her sister who was writing out an English translation frantically. She didn't move however. She stood right next to Spike, almost touching leaning slightly towards him. Her stance was relaxed with her arms loosely crossed over her chest.

She looked comfortable Angel realised, Buffy looked content standing that close to Spike.

"How was work today, guys?" Buffy asked Willow and Xander, who then took turns explaining their activities for the day. Xander had to fire someone at work that day, but otherwise nothing extraordinary happened. Willow however had news.

"So I was on the computer on my lunch break doing a little research, Spike was right about the fairies. They have been gone for years. But I do know who got rid of the majority of them even before WWII." Willow says taking a seat at the table. "Turns out, according to a few lesser demons and warlocks, that the High Warlock of Wales sent them packing with some uber magic in the mid 1800's."

"High Warlock?" Xander asked "Sounds like a character that Andrew would play in Dungeons and Dragons."

"No I believe that a High Warlock is the most powerful magical being in that particular area," Giles explained to the table, "There used to be quite a few of them in the 1700's but I believe there is only a few 100 left in the world...the closest to us is the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"Ya well anyway this warlock guy sent all the fairy people packing because he got an order from someone more powerful than him." Willow continued, "No one knew who it was that gave the order though."

Buffy contemplated this. Who would want to separate fairies from the human dimension? Or really separate any demon from our world? "Giles is it possible that the watchers council is behind this? I mean who else wants to rid our world of demons?"

Spike could tell by the look on the watchers face that the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. "Well yes actually, they held power that would have been able to force the warlock into helping... and they certainly have been known to try some desperate measures at times."

"Ya like hiding all the books on Slayers and vampire theories." Xander pointed out Quentin Travers known offense. But was quickly shut up by Buffy yelling at him and a glare. Spike didn't miss it, neither did Angel. Buffy was hiding something from them. "So Dawn, what's the book say? And I am in no way trying to divert the group from my previous statement."

Dawn gave Xander a look that resembled Buffy's previous one but with a little bit of underlying humor. "Well the Books on the one page are called '_The Assembly of the Walls, by Lawrence Glenwood High Warlock of London' _and '_Origins by Raziel'. _The next page as far as I can tell is explaining a little more detail about how the dimensional walls work."

"Which is?" Angel asked.

"Okay so the different worlds are like a woven basket. Each world is a reed holding the basket together. But with time...or magical interference the material will start to deteriorate. Pretty much if one world goes and is destroyed the whole basket is pretty useless." Dawn explains with an analogy, "The rest of it is kinda hard to translate but it looks like instructions to find these books. I can have the whole thing translated perfectly by tomorrow."

Buffy smiled at Dawn " Good work. A Slayer will be lucky to have you." Dawn blushed and turned back to translating.

"Angel I was wondering if you would give a full account of what went on between you and the powers that be." Giles asked cleaning his glasses, "Spike was not able to provide...vivid details shall we say of what exactly happened."

Angel nodded. "Ya sure Giles. Illyria had just through up her magical force field and me Spike and her were the only ones left still living..."

"_Well peaches looks like I won our little bet eh?" Spike sounded horse but still somehow kept his attitude. "When can I expect to collect?"_

"_As soon as we figure out what exactly stopped the attack and we make sure the walls are sealed." Angel ground out. Spike annoyed him on a good day but now that spike had actually beat him at something well Angel was sure he would never here the end of it. _

"_I know why the demon hordes stopped attacking, "Illyria stated in her blunt way, "I have used some of the remaining magic I have left to deny entry to this world."_

_Spike had not been aware that Illyria had had this kind of power before "How long do we expect this to last then Blue?"_

"_Depending on how hard the walls push back upon me."Illyria calculated "I believe I could hold them for quite some time, years possibly...but if something were to happen on the other side my powers _

"_Well then Peaches you better get working on a solution to the little problem you've created." Spike wiped blood from his face "But if you could just point me in the direction of Buffy-"_

"_SPIKE!" Angel shouted at him, "I will come through on the bet but right now we have bigger problems then you wanting to get punched in the face."_

_Spike was going to retaliate but thought better of it when he say the carnage around him, his beaten grandsire and bloodied demon god. "Alright Angel. What precisely do you have in mind?"_

_Angel smiled. Something that reminded Spike of Angelus. "I'm going to talk to the powers that be. Face to face."_

"_Always knew you were daft."_

_..._

_Angel walked through the street of L.A. with spike and Illyria following behind. They were talking about fighting styles, but all angel could think about was how on earth he was going to get past the oracles and straight on to the powers._

_When Spike realized where Angel had stopped, he looked up at the building in front of him. " A POSTOFFICE? This is where you think you will find them?"_

"_Shut up spike. They were here before." Doyle had taken him to the oracles the first year he had moved to L.A. It had been forever ago but he remembered. It had been the events following had ruined his best chance at ever being with Buffy in a normal life. "It's underneath the post office."_

"_Ironic, the Powers are all about sending messages and they are under the post office" Spike said. "Hey do you think they could tell me where Buffy is?"_

_..._

"_We knew you were coming Angel." The female oracle said from her seat on the stairs leading to the archway that Angel knew would lead to the powers. She wore the same thing as last time, black robe and her brown hair curled and pinned at the top of her head. "And we know why you come."_

_The male oracle stepped down from the archway and took a stance that could only be described as defensive. "You are either very desperate or very stupid to come here lesser being."_

_Their gold and blue skin looked like it was made of marble and they rarely needed to blink, the effect was startling to Spike when he walked through the white light archway. "Well Angels both you see, incredibly stupid, and we seem to have an apocalypse on our hands."_

"_Is this the gift you have brought us?" The oracle asked, "A vampire with its soul? Original. Nothing else like it on the planet."_

_Angel understood every word that the oracle had just spoken. Spike's soul was different than his. And somehow Spikes was better. Acting rashly Angel turned and kicked Spike directly in the chest sending him flying back out of the marble room. Angel faintly heard Spike mutter a 'bloody hell' before the light engulfed him._

_"How is spikes soul different than mine?" Angel questioned._

"_That is not something we can tell you. You will discover it in due time. It is fate." The woman shrugged "But I do believe you wish to seek an audience with the powers that be?"_

_Angel nodded frantically. It couldn't be that easy could it? Just ask nicely and they would let him speak to the powers._

"_As you well know Angel, the powers do not reveal themselves," black eyes stared back revealing no emotion or clue to what was about o happen. "However, they have agreed to speak to you through a vessel."_

_A flash of blue light lit up the room and when Angel could see again Cordelia was standing in front of him. She looked the same as when he last saw her, same clothes same hair same ear to ear smile that made his stomach turn. _

"_Hello there Angel. Finally coming to visit me?" Angel just stared, opening and closing his mouth, unable to believe that Cordelia was standing in front of him, "Or maybe you're just here to stare at me like a fish?"_

_Angel shook off his disbelief," Sorry I just wasn't expecting you..."_

"_Ya well I didn't really expect for you to not take my warning seriously." Cordelia stated with a fair amount of attitude. "But nope instead you decided to make a crazy plan that had no chance of working in the long run."_

"_HEY! It could have worked!"_

"_Sure it would have Hun. And I wear last season's shoes." Cordelia laughed, "But that's not why your here. So go on ask your questions and I will do my best to make the answers not to cryptic for ya."_

_Angel smiled slightly. Cordy was still Cordy."I want to know how long the walls can stay as they are."_

"_The powers that be estimate that in about a year something will happen that will force them open again." Thunder echoed in the small room, and the lights flickered behind her, "Alright alright I got the message. Too upfront. Next one will be cryptic as hell I promise."_

" _Any idea what will cause them to fall?" Angel asked hopefully. He realized that question wasn't necessary but if this one was going to be difficult to decode the next one that really mattered might not be._

"_Demon central on the other side Angel, take your best guess and increase the evil badness factor by like 100." Cordy sighed. "Aren't you going to ask something of value?"_

_And then Angel took her by surprise. "Do you still love me?"_

_Her eyes got wide then softened slightly and sighed, "__The heart has its reasons that even reason itself cannot understand."_

_The smile Angel and Cordelia wore were from another time, where they had a possible future together, where possibilities were abundant on the horizon. But now Cordelia's fate was sealed and Angels a foggy trail through unchartered territory. _

_A the male oracle sounded from a corner in the room. "If I were you half-breed I would choose my questions more wisely for they are limited."His comment was not appreciated by his sister oracle and she whispered something to him as she slapped his arm._

_His comment however had the desired effect and snapped Angel out of his thought process. "If the walls are to fall how will I stop them?"_

"_You won't. It was never your place. Another already has the Key to stop the walls." Cordelia answered, "You are meant to fight the forces of evil, but the fate of the world lies in the hands of another. Always has, always will."_

"_But this is my mess! I need to be the one to fix it!" _

"_The doors of the walls cannot be locked by just anyone Angel." Cordelia smiled at his desperation to out everything back where it belongs, "You were ensouled by chance, you have no duties to the powers Angel, just that of your conscience."_

'_But my conscience says that I need to fix this!" Angel ground out._

"_Yet another is meant to. So suck it up and help them!" Cordelia snapped. "I mean come on stop with the brooding already! So what if you're not going to save the world! The least you can do is lend a hand."_

_The ground rumbled and a tile fell from the wall."The Powers That be call you back." The female Oracle stated you best be off lesser being, seems you have limited time."_

_Cordelia seemed to slide across the floor and back into the light from which she had come. "Remember Angel, it's not your place! Someone else possesses the Key!"_

_And with a flash she was gone. Leaving the Oracles standing in their chamber looking at Angel." You shall never come here again. And to ensure that you don't upon us pushing you through the exit this place will collapse". _

"_Don't come looking for us for we will not help you." And with the woman's final words Angel was thrust backwards by a magical wave through the gate and straight into Illyria who caught him easily._

_"What did they say then?" Spike asked impatiently from his position leaning against the wall._

_Angel stood brushed himself off. "They said that I've got some research to do."_

…

The groups sat in silence when Angel finished telling them what had gone down with the oracles. They all looked from him to the rest of the group and back to him. Nobody said anything which surprised him. He had expected tons of questions, at least from Giles about who or what the oracles were. But nothing came. Until Spike stood up from the chair he had taken half way done the table next to Buffy and Xander.

"You bloody idiot!" Spike yelled, "Why didn't you tell me that's what they said! Could have saved us 6 months stuck in a library! But no can't let Spike in on anything that goes on! Don't trust him yet!"

"What are you going on about now Spike?" Angel said exasperated at the blonde's intense emotions.

Buffy stood and pushed Spike back down into a chair and face Angel. No emotion written on her face or anyone else's at the table for that matter, except of Spikes anger and Andrews's customary confusion. "Spike would have saved you months of pointless research, had you told him what was going on. He is one of the few people in the world who would."

Buffy paced, "When Glory the hell god tried to open a portal to get to her home dimension, she needed a key. This Key is thousands of years old and was sent to me by monks hoping I would be able to offer protection. The Key holds unspeakable power and has never been used properly without a minor apocalypse."

"You have it?" Angel said surprised. This should be a good thing. They had the key to lock the inter-dimensional walls, but no one was smiling.

Buffy starts to speak but is interrupted. Angel's eyes turn to the voice and see the youngest member at the table glaring at him with an intensity that stunned him.

"I am **Not** an It!

**please review and let me know what you think of Dawns Key-ness coming back into play! Thanks for Reading and (hopefully) Reviewing!**


	10. Its Not The End of The World

**Welcome back! sorry for the long wait. my free subscription to my word program ended so i couldn't edit properly :( Which Brings me to my next point. _I am looking for a Beta!_ _Someone who is really good with spelling and grammer checking _because that is my major issue. I did some checking on the beta part of fan fiction but most people for buffy fic's already had like 20 stories to edit or aren't good at catching spelling mistakes so this little add seemed like the best idea. If you want to contact me by sending me PM that would be greatly appreciated. ****Since i couldn't update over the last month i did however get to writing more chapters so once they get edited i will be able to update more often! REMEMBER TO REVEIW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea, Everything else belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy**

Chapter 10- It's Not The End Of The World...Just Of You And Me.

Spike was in the warehouse. He had been for the last 2 hours. After everything that had gone down inside the fire hall, Spike had remembered why in general he had stayed away from Scooby meetings when he could. There was too much drama and it normally just pissed him off. Tonight had been no exception.

After informing Angel that she was the key, Dawn ran upstairs with the book that she had been translating clutched to her like it was the only thing keeping her afloat. Willow and Xander began to panic and make suggestions on what should be done. Buffy stopped them soon enough though. Angel on the other hand couldn't stop asking questions about how Dawn 'worked'. This in turn pissed Buffy and Spike off. Spike punched him in the face and then threw his hands in the air, and began to leave right as the potentials entered for the leaders parting words before patrol that night. As he reached for the back door Spike heard Buffy yell over the slayers "Get out and don't get killed!"

He felt a repeat coming on; only this time the evil hell Gods were on the other side of the door knocking to get in rather than out. He sent a punch at the practice dummy where the head of an attacker would be. The Dummy went flying backwards and hit the concrete with a loud smack that echoed in the Warehouse like a gunshot.

"Haven't lost your touch I see." Spike reeled around to see Xander standing against the chain link fence that blocked off the armoury from the training area.

"Ya well, when you spend some quality time with Angel you end up picking up a lot of slack, keeps you on your toes." Spike pointed out.

"Ya he does have the whole aspect of designating jobs down," Xander agreed "Now if only he could do some of them. Buffy is currently giving him the low down while trying to not strangle him."

Spike chuckled but then cocked his head at Xander "Why do you hate him so much? Not that I'm complaining but I must have tried to kill you more than him."

"You have. And I used to hate you too." Xander stated then turned reflective, "But when you did switch to our side and you started helping us, you actually helped. Sure you may have asked for money or taken a few verbal jabs at me, but you still helped. Angel... at first it seemed like he was just there to warn us of doom but never to help out with it. Then he went evil and he killed friends of mine and put Buffy through an emotional rollercoaster. "

"I've done worse to you." Spike reminded him

"Ya but you were up front about it. Angelus is always bubbling below the surface." Xander rubbed a hand through his hair, "All started with me believing vampires are bad. All of them. Angel was supposed to be the exception...And he uses way too much hair gel or something!"

"You mean it sticking straight up?" Spike perked up, "Totally agree with you mate. Stupid nancy boy."

"Anyway, when Buffy explained what you did, how you saved all of us, and how she had been treating you... Well you gained some brownie points." Xander shrugged, then turned serious, "God you're going to make fun of me for the rest of my life but I'm going to say this anyway.

"Angel may have been given a soul Spike, But you earned yours...you earned my respect." Spike just stared at the ex-whelp with consideration. Spike would never say it out loud but it meant a lot. Always had been competing with Angel from the day he had been turned. Nice to win every once in a while.

Xander shoved off of the fence and moved towards the exit heading back to the Scooby's, "Come on, let's go see if we can watch Angel get punched in the face."

Spike smirked and gave the dummy one last hit that sent it back a few feet "Not going to lie, that's the best offer I've had all night."

Dawn was up in room looking at the window. She could make a run for it. The garage was below her window and the jump to the ground was too far from there.

But she wasn't sure where she would go. 'Where would a Key go to be alone and angsty?' Dawn cringed at her thoughts.

She had already translated the Sumerian in the textbook. It looked like cryptic directions to something. Normally she would have done more research on the matter but the supplies for that were down stairs. And she was not going down there again.

So she was back to contemplating the window.

"Screw it." Dawn said aloud to the walls. She grabbed her shoulder bag stuffed a sweater in it grabbed her keys and her wallet and proceeded to lift the window and step out onto the roof. Dawn tried to be as quiet as possible; with a vampire and slayer in the house the chances of them hearing her were pretty good. So to try and avoid being seen or heard she walked to the back of the garage, scouted out the backyard before sliding off the shingled roof.

She landed with a quiet thump on the grass in a kneeling position. Dawn wiped her hands on her jeans and stood up. And screamed.

"God Spike, don't scare me like that!" Dawn glared at him but silently wondering where he had come from.

"Oh don't be mad at him, he came out with me." Dawn twirled around and found Buffy standing in the shadow of the house a few feet away. "Dawn I'm going to ask you to come up with a new M.O. Ok? Keeps it more interesting."

Dawn was about to yell at her. Tell her off for...caring? That seemed stupid so she thought better of it. Especially after staring at Buffy for a moment. Concern and love were in the Slayers eyes, eyes that made Dawn feel guilty for trying to make a run for it. She wasn't 15 anymore, time to deal with our problems like a grown up.

"Alright. I promise next time I will start setting fires or something." Dawn smiled and wrapped her arms around Buffy in tight hug.

"That's all I ask." Buffy smiled into Dawns hair. Dawn let go and turned back towards the door back into the house. And Spike.

"Well that's not all I'm going to ask for!" Spike said with a little heat in his voice, "No running away, demon slaying, Drinking, or drinking while demon slaying! You Summers women are going to be the death of me." As he listed his demands he raised a finger and pointed it at her hoping some how it might force his point. However this just got a smile from Dawn.

"Awe Buffy did you hear that? He says he loves us!" Dawn said in a sugar sweet voice.

"Well we are pretty loveable." Buffy added smiling at the man in front of her. The widened her eyes and looked excitedly at Dawn "You think we can get him to mow the lawn? If he loves us he would do that right?"

"I should think so." Dawn agreed

"And this is why I questioned my sanity back in old Sunny-D. I had forgotten that you lot are of your rocker." Spike ground out trying not to smile.

Dawn gave him a quick hug and ran inside. Leaving Buffy and Spike alone outside.

"Thanks for letting me know she was out here." Buffy said breaking the silence

Spike nodded "Thanks for letting me punch Angel in the face."

"He deserved it." At Spikes shocked look Buffy kept talking, "Well it was pretty stupid of him to hide that! I mean come on! And he upset Dawn! Defiantly not of the good."

Spike stuck his hands into the deep pockets in his duster and cocked his head at her, "There was a time that you would have defended him."

Buffy smiled slightly. Maybe Spike was finally catching up. "Ya and those times are gone. I know who I can depend on to stand by me. I'm not 16 year old Buffy anymore and that's who Angel is still in love with."

Buffy opened the garage door and stepped over the threshold but turned at Spikes words, "And if he learns to love the 25 year old Buffy."

A small smile found its way onto Buffy's face. She knew what she wanted, it had taken some thought. Even if there were no fat grandchildren in a future with Spike, she couldn't imagine one without him. A normal life was not what she wanted anymore. She wanted her life, and god knows that there was nothing normal about it, and she was happy with that. Buffy had dealt without Spike for too long, he had become part of her normal at some point, and now that he was back she didn't think she could let him go again. "Wouldn't matter...25 year old Buffy is still in love with the same guy she was at 23."

She walked the rest of the way into the garage leaving the door open so he could follow Spike assumed. She was still in love with-

"That was a reference to you...Just so you know..." Buffy had stuck her head back out of the garage "I know you don't exactly believe me, but-I-thought-I-would-clear-that-up-in-case-you-didn't-get-it-and-now-I'm-rambling-"

Spike smiled and shook his head at his slayer "Don't worry pet, I got it."

"Oh. Ok. So I'm going to leave now so I can remove the temptation to embarrass myself further." Buffy's voice squeaked as she ran inside.

Spike stood outside and listened as her shoes clicked on the concrete floor of the garage and she opened the door leading into the library. Slowly he started off after her "I still love you too slayer...Just not too sure if you should love me."

When Spike walked into the library he rejoined Xander at the far end of the table. Buffy was not in the room Spike noticed. Both Dawn and Willow were also missing. Giles and Andrew were at the other end of the table with the text and Dawns translation. Angel was on the outskirts of the room leaning against a bookshelf, looking a little out of place.

"Dude, what did you do? Buffy ran out of here like she was being chased by a ninth level sorcerer and a trogdor!" Andrew whispered rather loudly from his seat at the table.

Spike looked at him then at Xander "Is this what you've been dealing with? Cause you have my sympathies."

Andrew huffed crossing his arms and turned to Mr. Giles who was looking over Dawns translation. "Seems that everything is translated correct but the wording is a little confusing...

"Of course it's translated right!"Dawn said walking back into the room with Willow. It was soon apparent that they were both grasping Buffy's wrists to ensure that she was following them back into the room. Dawn took Buffy and sat her down at a chair, "Samarian is my best language. The cryptic aren't my forte though. Pretty much all I can get from it is that it's giving the reader directions. But to where and what I have no clue."

Angel walked over from the wall and looked down at the English translation, "'_through the fire of the sun the answer will be consumed_. Sounds like...something Drusilla would say."

"Yes well it would not be a huge assumption to think that this has been translated a time or two before...It garbles up the language making the theme sometimes difficult to locate." Giles nodded "It will take me little while but I should be able to decode...Hang on."

Silence filled the room as the scoobies waited patiently for Giles to explain his epiphany. Dawn stood up to read over Giles shoulder while Andrew tried to get a closer look but was shoved away by Giles when he obstructed the light.

Xander sat back and waited patiently. At least he hoped that's what it looked like he was doing. _"Willow?"_

"_Ya Xand?" Willow _responded through thought. Mind webs were useful little tools for having conversations when you didn't want other people to hear.

"_What's up with the Buffster?" _Xander asked in a whisper.

"_Xander no one can hear us you don't have to whisper." _Willow laughed_, "She and Spike just had a little conversation that involved Buffy embarrassing herself slightly."_

"I have slight problems with the whole talking in my head like a normal person when I'm sitting in a room full of people!" Xander exclaimed. Only when every head in the room swivelled to his direction did he realized he had spoken out loud. _"Shit."_

Xanders internal curse sent Willow laughing. Buffy shook her head at her friends' weirdness and secretly loved them for it. Giles grumbled and turned back to the translation and pointed out something to Dawn. Spike however was not going to let this one go so easy.

He slid his chair farther away from Xander which just made the brunette huff in annoyance. "It's okay mate. I don't judge if you have people talking to you in your head I'm alright with that. But if they tell you to start lighting things on fire...you give me a heads up 'lright?"

Xanders response was to through a heavy leather book at Spikes head which just in turn made Spike laugh harder.

"Children! If you are quite done I am going to tell you where we can find some deeply important information."Giles sighed at the boys

"Seems that this text refers to something that I thought was lost for centuries now, "Giles began explaining, "The text refers to _The White Book,_ It is said to be the first book ever written about our world. It's a combination between writings sent from heavenly dimensions as well as some of the most demonic."

The watchers council thought that it may have been written by the powers that be when they first decided to separate the worlds about 10,000 years ago. Give or take." Giles scratched at his head.

"Alright so firsthand knowledge of where to find the book, so where is it?"Buffy said cutting to the chase.

"Well if I'm not mistaken the line Angel read earlier '_through the fire of the sun the answer will be consumed_,' Refers to Sunnydale." Giles admitted. "The fire of the sun would be the rays of light that came out of that amulet and destroyed the First and Sunnydale."

Buffy starred slack jaw at Giles. So Willow started asking the questions "Well where was it supposed to be in Sunnydale? Cus I think if it was on the outskirts of town it might be safe."

"Will, the whole town is a giant crater. All four welcome to Sunnydale signs fell over, which I blame you for Spike." Xander pointed out Spike previous habit of always knocking down the sign when he came back into town. "If it was there anywhere above ground it's gone."

Buffy finally got her voice back but it was cold, "Angel. Who gave you that amulet?"

Angel stood up straight and was ready for a serious fight. "Wolfram and Hart gave it to me when I agreed to run the company."

"Wolfram and Bloody Hart!" Spike shouted, "I wore an accessory of evil to save the world!"

"Well think of it this way," Xander said to try and lighten the mood, "It could have been the Amulet of Kinda-Naughty."

Spike scowled at Xander and was about to rip into Angel again, when Buffy smacked him upside the head. "Spike this is not the time."

Buffy mulled everything over in her head, "Okay so the amulet came from Wolfram and Hart. Safe to say then that they thought Angel would wear it and be sent to hell. Therefore they wouldn't have to follow through on their end of the bargain to let you be Good-Guy on campus. That's done and over with, so let's focus on getting the book that Wolfram and Hart obviously wanted destroyed."

"Yes quite right," Giles nodded in agreement, "I should be able to narrow down the location, and while cryptic the directions are quite detailed. Andrew would you go get the Codex from the shelves along with a map of Sunnydale?."

As Andrew scrambled of to the stacks Buffy kept planning "Alright so I will head out there in the morning-"

"Yah, that works I can call in Ray to cover me at the site." Xander agreed "What will we need? Rock climbing gear, weapons-"

"Actually Xand I was thinking I would go in alone..." At the looks she was getting from everyone in the room, "It's not that big of a deal! i will go in get the book get out. I will be gone at most a day."

An uproar of male testosterone filled the room with displeasure at the prospect of Buffy going on the mission alone. Giles scratched his head and spoke above Spike Angel and Xander "Buffy I'm not sure if that's the best idea right now..."

"What choice do I have? If Xander and Willow don't go to work we don't have enough money to pay the bills. Dawn can't miss school and she's needed here to do research. Spike and Angel are trapped by the sun and if I'm not here Vi has to train the slayers." Buffy reasoned, "Seriously nothing is going to happen, everything that was potentially dangerous in Sunnydale left or got blown up."

"While that is true I still worry, "Giles pressed," Why not take some of the potentials?"

Dawn spoke up then "None of this batch are ready for a mission Giles. I mean they got excited when they staked a vamp last night and it dusted on the first try."

"See!"Buffy pointed at Dawn.

Willow stood up suddenly and shouted "Ah Ha!"

She started rummaging in her purse and pulled out a small satchel as well as a ring with a large glass stone. "If you wear these I don't see why you couldn't go alone." She smiled and handed the small leather bag to Buffy first. It's part of a particular locater spell I can find out where you are in half the time of the other locator and get your vitals at the same time."

Buffy lifted the bag to her face and sniffed "Ooh Minty. What kind of vitals?"

"Heart rate, amount of blood lose if any and consciousness." Willow smiled "It's my own invention made completely of white magic. This ring is kind of like a siren. If you get into trouble then all you have to do is rub the stone and say 'Onus'"

Spike looked at the ring sceptically "Where'd you get the ring red? My experience with enchanted jewellery has not left me confident in their ability..."

"What was that you said at the end right before I asked you to kill the Fell Brethren?" Angel smirked at one of the last memories of his entire team together.

"Yah I should add that statement to my contract: I don't do amulets, bracelets, broaches, beads, pendants, pins or rings." Spike remembered," Didn't think you would remember that mate."

"Only you could crack jokes at the face of impending doom." Angel pointed out.

"The ring was enchanted by myself so nothing will go wrong." Willow explained. "If you keep these on your person I can make sure if you're okay at anytime, and if you're not okay I can send in the cavalry."

Buffy promised to keep them on her and turned to the men in the room "Are these acceptable terms?"

Xander looked at the floor and mumbled something that sounds like agreement. Angel nodded stiffly like what he was doing was completely against his will. Spike had his arms crossed over his chest glaring at Buffy. "If you so much as hurt a hair on your head, I will hold you personally responsible. And I will not be held responsible for my actions if I think you may be harmed."

"I'm with Blondie" Xander chimed in.

A huge smile spilled across Buffy's face at the thought of all the love in the room that was directed to her. "I promise I won't die,"

"Damn straight you won't." Spike ground out.

"Alright now that that's done, I'm going to go pack." Buffy said inching her way out of the room, " I going to leave right after the girls get back from patrol."

Buffy made a run for the stairs that led to her bed room, leaving the swinging door to the kitchen empty. There might as well have been a cartoon Buffy shaped cloud of dust where she had been standing.

Still staring at the door swing back and forth on its hinges, Xander asked aloud "Anybody else noticing how Buffy seems to disappear right when the books come out?"

Buffy had a backpack on her queen size bed that so far was filled with a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. Buffy was trying to change the radio station with little success when a tingle crossed the back of her neck.

"Hello Angel."

Angel stood in the doorway looking rather dark standing just outside of the doorframe against the brightness of the white walls."I just wanted to thank you for not letting Spike take my head off down there...I mean I know I could take him but it doesn't look so good when everyone else hates my guts."

Buffy smiled slightly then her mask went up "Angel I didn't do that for you... I did it because we needed to focus; something that Spike isn't necessarily the best at."

"Doesn't matter why you did it, but I appreciated it." Angel replied.

Buffy stared at angel for a moment. Somehow he looked older than what she remembered. Maybe it was the time apart, or corporate life had taken its toll on Angel but he didn't look the same... feel the same. More likely it was her that changed. "Angel...After this is over...I'm going to need you to leave."

Angels face filled up with surprise. "Buffy-"

"No I need to get this out. We had our time Angel. It was back when I was sixteen. We had enough time." Buffy emphasised the last words hoping Angel would realize what she was getting at. "I loved you more than anything. But I've changed I'm not who you loved anymore. And you're not what I need. I've had enough time, not to forget, but to realize that, 'us' was meant for a different time, a time that's passed."

Angel's complexion had somehow gotten paler. It had been one of his talents to use logic even through the most intense emotions and he applied that now so that he could see past the pain of rejection. "What about cookies?"

Buffy walked towards the door and held onto the handle to stable herself. "Turns out I'm not cookies...I'm Cake. But your cookies are out there. I know it. It's just not me."

Cordelia. She was his cookies. Angel knew it. They had been in love. And she too was gone now. No, not gone. Just out of Angels reach. 'For now', He decided to himself.

"What happens now?" He asked meeting Buffy's eyes after his inner conversation.

"Now we defeat the bad guys. And move on with our separate lives." Buffy answered trying to sound sure of herself. "And that's all there really is to say."

"Yeah," Angel said as Buffy began to close the bedroom door leaving him on one side and her on the other. With a soft click Angel was left to stare at the White painted wood inches from his face."That's it."

Buffy had called the troops into the sparing ring. Spike, Xander, Willow Dawn and Vi all stood against the far wall while the slayers a sat in the space in front of Buffy on chairs, or the bench that Dee and Hayley had dragged over.

"Alright," Buffy started getting instant attention." I am going on a solo mission. I will be gone for two days, maximum."

The girls started whispering amongst themselves before Buffy brought their focus back."So for while I'm gone Vi will continue to train you. You will listen to her and to what she says Or else you will have to deal with a very pissed of Slayer when I get back."

Furthermore Spike will be helping with your training in the field, on the mats and in the library while I am gone." Buffy continued catching his eyes momentarily the going back to the Slayerettes," There is no one better to learn from. He has killed two Slayers in his lifetime and studied many more than that. You will listen, you will learn." Concern filled some of the eyes in the crowd "You have nothing to worry about. Spike is not the same as he was when he did those things. He has heart and a soul. I have complete faith in him. No one not even me will be able to teach you what he can. No one Understands slayers better than Spike."

Buffy whispered under her breathe in a way that she knew the only one who would be able to decipher her words was the vampire "No one understands _me_ better,"

"So you will do what he says, when he says it. You will report to him and Giles after patrol. "Buffy said once again to the whole room. "Any questions?"

**Thanks for reading! Do you guys like it so far? Whats your opinion on the references i make to the TV shows? Did you watch Buffy and Angel or just one? Let me know in a reveiw:)**


	11. Back to the Begining

**Hello! Awesome long Chapter Coming your way! really hope you enjoy it. I wanna thank everyone thats reviewed! I'm Still looking for a beta Thats_ Good at Spelling and Grammer!_ if you know of someone that you think would be a good fit drop me a line :) Until i find one i am just going to keep editting myself so sorry it's not perfect! **

**Please keep the awesome reviews up guys! i love hearing from you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything but the idea, everything else belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.**

Chapter 11 Back to the Beginning

The Sun peaked over the horizon directly across from Buffy, lighting up the depths of the crater that used to be her home.

An earthquake is what the world had thought had engulfed the city. Sunnydale was known in the history books as one of the weirdest natural disasters. I mean an earthquake that makes a city collapse into on itself but only to the extent of the city limits is plain weird. But the fact that all of the residents of the city had left prior had scientist everywhere studying the event. And not one person had come to the conclusion of 'Hellmouth'.

Buffy finished her coffee and removed her keys from the ignition from the vehicle. It had taken her an hour and a half to get to Sunnydale from portal Willow had opened in L.A. in order to cut the travel time down. And the trip had been a success in her opinion. Sure there had been that incident where she had backed into the mailbox and had to convince Xander that she was not going to destroy his new company truck but otherwise she hadn't hit anything else!( the bird had hit her completely different.)

"Alrighty let's see..." Buffy opened up the map of Sunnydale and found the area where Giles had decided the Book of White must have been in. Surprisingly it was not anywhere the old location of the school. It seemed that it right on the outskirts of town but deep in the catacombs that Sunnydale had been built on.

Buffy got out of the car caring her backpack and walked towards the mouth of the crater. Looking down, Buffy could see mostly rock and debris but every once in a while she could make out an old land mark like the movie theatre sign or the roof of a house. Buffy spoke out loud almost for the crater "Welcome Back Buffy"

She tightened her shoes and put on a pair of gloves and sat on the ground with her legs hanging over the edge of the cliff. Buffy turned around and began the climb into the crater step by step hoping that the ground wouldn't give out beneath her.

Dawn was sitting in the cafeteria holding on to a cup of coffee while reading over her notes for her mythology class. She had been early for her and Cales coffee date but it was now 10 minutes past the designated time and she was starting to think she had been stood up.

A flash of dirty blonde hair flew into Dawn's peripheral vision and when she looked up she saw Cale sitting causally in the chair across from her. "Hey Dawn I'm sorry! My class ran late and it's practically across campus."

"Oh," Dawn said in a slightly shocked voice," No that's fine, don't worry about it."

"Well I see that you got coffee but do you want anything else while I go grab a cup? Donut? Cookie?"

Dawn's sweet tooth smiled and she relayed her order to Cale. It seemed that it took seconds for him to get the order and back to the table.

"So what are you reading?" Cales asked as he got settled in with his own cup of coffee and sprinkle covered donut.

"Ancient and Modern Mythology; Story's through time."Dawn answered, "It's for my online class. I have a paper due in a week on the similarities between ancient Greek myths and current day American myths."

"Wow. So you take online courses and go to school every day?" Cale asked leaning into the middle of the table.

"Ya, I plan on graduating within the next year and a half." Dawn explained, " then I'm off to Oxford for another 2 years,"

Cales mouth hung open." I'm sorry I didn't realize that I was in the presence of a genius!"

"Really I'm not. Average is how you would describe me. I just love learning about history."Dawn smiled self consciously, then quickly changed the focus from her to Cale " How about you? What are you majoring in?"

"International Languages is my major and world history is my minor." Cale explained," I'm hoping to do some translating in a prestigious library one day. But I'm not going somewhere as awesome as Oxford to finish my degree."

But enough about school, tell me about you." Cale smiled in a way that it reached his eyes making Dawn feel reassured, "I mean I only have another 35 minutes and 46 seconds to convince you that I'm worth a second date."

Dawn laughed outwardly at this "Well what would you like to know?"

"NO!" Spike yelled across the training room, "Watch again everybody!

Spike made a right jab at Angel's face which was dodged easily. Angel in turn made a side swipe at Spikes legs. Spike hit the floor and Angel pounced on top of him Spike used his legs and Angels momentum to switch positions so Spike was on top of Angel with a plastic stake to his heart.

"Alright to you catch it that time?" Spike asked the slayerettes "Anna! How did I get Angel on to his back?"

Anna had however be talking to Lily about how hot she though Spike and Angel were. "I-I ummm- you out powered him?"

"NO! Bleeding hell," Spike sighed and looked at Angel who looked just as pissed off at this point. "Maybe Anna you would get the move right if you weren't so busy talking to your mates about how buff you think Angel is! Pay attention. I'm helping you save your own life here!"

The girls looked thoroughly scared and this made Spike smirked and thought to himself 'I still got it.' "I want you lot to go grab some water and come back here Asap. Leah tell Vi I need her out here alright?"

The potentials rushed out of the warehouse and towards the kitchen. Giles had called Vi out about an hour ago about some book thing which left Spike alone to train the slayers which in his opinion were still potentials. It was a simple escape maneuver that Buffy had used multiple time in trying to escape him and hundreds of other demons in her years of service. "Don't know what she was thinking letting me help train them."

Angel knew that Spike wasn't necessarily speaking to him but he felt the need to answer anyway. "Right there with you." His comment got the desired reaction from the bottle blonde, "Oh alright I know why, it's because she trusts you."

"Not her best thought." Spike pointed out.

"I agree but you do stupid and dangerous things when you're in love." Angel said not without malice.

Spike looked at Angel out of the corner of his eye. "Hurt you that much to say?"

"Ya well be happy I'm even saying it at all." Angel ground out. "I guess an explanation is in order. I went to talk to Buffy last night before she left."

Spike was suddenly sitting straight looking intently at Angel with a childhood look of joy across his face.

"She didn't hit me Spike." Angel watched as Spikes shoulders slumped slightly. "She told me that she wanted me to leave when all this is done and over with."

And I'm going to go without a fight." Angel continued when Spike just sat in silence, "She doesn't need me anymore. More importantly she doesn't want me anymore. So I'm going to tell you right now: If you screw this chance up in a way that hurts her, you will be nothing but dust blowing in the wind."

Spike didn't give any emotions away. "Where will you go then? The girl you've been trying to be good enough for just sent you packing? What you got to live for anymore?"

"Over the years it stopped being Buffy I was trying to be a better person for. Cordelia is a higher being now, but maybe one day I will get to have a second chance with her." Angel thought out loud forgetting that Spike was listening "Our time wasn't long enough...But that's a long way off."

"No wonder you thought my poetry was good!" Spike exclaimed "You're as sappy as a greeting card!"

Angel raised his fist and was about to connect it to Spikes eye but was stopped when Willow came rushing in with Leah at her side. "BOYS! This is not the time. We have some issues that need to be dealt with."

"What kind of issues?" Angel asked lowering his fist

"Tears in dimensional walls and passed out Demon God issues" Willow snapped " Now do you want to keep asking stupid questions or do you want to save the only thing that is keeping the word from caving in on itself?"

Spike made his way for the door "I vote on the later."

Dawn had the best day at school. Coffee with Cale had gone extremely well in her opinion. They had talked for the remainder of the break then sat with each other in class, and before he ran off to his next class he had been adamant about getting her number.

_"Dawn I'm going to give you this pen and paper and you're going to write down the first 7 digits that come to your mind that I could use to ask you out on another better date." Cale explained "If you don't want me to call you this is your opportunity to write down that horrible rejection line or just 555-5555."_

_Dawn laughed "Alright I will take that under consideration." She wrote down her cell phone number fearing that if he called the house Xander or gods forbid Spike would answer the phone._

_"Sweet, I will talk to you soon Dawn!" Cale was smiling at her while he backed away...heading directly for the stairs._

_Before Dawn could warn him, Cale was falling backwards landing hard on his back. Dawn rushed over trying to hide her laughter. "You know you should really watch where you're going. Seems to me you aren't very good at this walking thing."_

Dawn had been reliving the whole morning over and over in her head the entire drive home on the bus. She couldn't wait to tell Buffy when she got back from her solo mission. Dawn reached for the handle of the fire house door and entered the library.

"Oh! Sorry did I miss something?" Dawn said surprised. Everyone was in the library even the potentials. This had to mean something big. "Is Buffy Okay?"

"She's fine Dawnie" Willow assured her, "Its Illyria... She's not holding up to well."

That's who was missing. The blue demon god was hard to miss in any size of crowd. Angel was also missing, but Dawn made the assumption that he was with Illyria. "What's happening?"

Giles rubbed his glasses "The walls are pressing down with an incredible strength, only a great force could cause that much damage to Illyria so quickly."

"She was fine this morning," Andrew reminded Dawn." She was asking what I was baking and why you went to school..."

"Yes exactly this morning she was fine, and out of the blue, if you excuse the pun, she had fallen to the ground in pain." Giles recapped, "My best conclusion is unfortunately the worst-case scenario."

"Tell me this has something to do with, a) master vampires b) giant snake mayors c) secret government operations d) The first original evil, because all of those things we can handle." Xander pleaded to the weary watcher.

"I'm afraid not Xander I believe that we are in fact dealing with-"

"Bunnies?" Willow cut in with desperation "I mean Anya always thought they would attack but-"

"Willow!I need you to take a few deep breathes and let me finish."Giles cut her off harshly, "I believe that the other dimensions have noticed the cracks in the walls and are trying to break through into our world. This would cause the pain inflicted to Illyria."

"So what's our next move?" Spike asked, he was met by blank stares," Oh bloody hell! I thought I was done with poor planning when I left the Angel brigade! What is the best way to stop this Rupert? How do we keep the demons at bay until the nibblet can lock the doors up nice and proper?"

Giles stood up and started to pace "Truthfully I'm not sure if there is way to keep them on the other side of the walls, without the Book of White, I don't really have a lot to go off of. I mean the translation explains some of the history and where to find the book, but it-"

"Sort of fails as an instructional guide?" Willow provided.

"Exactly."

"Well how long till the head Slayer is back in town then?" Spike asked "She said one day tops."

"I haven't checked since this morning," Willow admitted, she pulled out a small bag," Locus."

When Willow opened the bag a cloud of amber glowing lights headed for the open space in front of Willow, the organized themselves in an order that to Xanders' eyes didn't make any sense."What's it say Will?"

"She is fine ... A few minor scratches, probably just from have to climb down into the crater… Blood pressure normal, Pulse is steady..." Willow looked down into the bag and the lights all reassembled themselves inside. Except for on who buzzed around Willows head before it too entered the bag."Huh."

"Huh?" One of the potentials named Holly said, "What exactly does Huh mean?"

"Well there is a slight chance Buffy is having some difficulty locating the Book of White..." Willow tried to brush it off quickly before she alarmed the slayers anymore than they already were. The Scooby's however had caught on right away. Even Andrew knew that Buffy was lost somewhere in the catacombs underneath Sunnydale. "Girls? Why don't you take the rest of the day off? Hmmm? The groups who are supposed to patrol tonight meet back here at 730."

Once the troops files out of the room and their whispers became faint Xander spoke," We can't wait for Buffy to come back and hope that the walls haven't fallen by then, isn't there some way too reinforce the walls? Even temporarily until Dawn can do whatever it is we think she can do?"

Andrew spoke up, "Ya ummm wouldn't a simple but powerful repair spell fix the cracks and wholes that are in the walls? At least temporarily?"

Giles contemplated while Willow search for a specific textbook "Damn it, Giles I told you we should make these shelves shorter, can you reach that one with the black cracked spine?" Once Willow had the book down she flipped through the pages quickly obviously looking for something particular in the aged pages "What about a thickening spell? It wouldn't seal the cracks necessarily but it would add reinforcement to the Walls like we need which should reduce the pressure on Illyria."

"Should Red?" Spike questioned leaning forward placing his elbows on the table.

"Well we've been assuming that her illness is due to the walls pushing down on her, but what if it's due to the amount of force she is exerting on keeping them up?"Willow pointed out

"And if that's the case?" Xander asked already knowing the answer

"If that's the case, then Buffy had better hurry up and get home," Dawn answered morbidly "Because god knows we've lost to many friends in our life time."

Illyria was sitting up in a bed looking at her surroundings. There were pictures of people in capes and others with light swords, small tiny people made of plastic that Angel had informed her were children's toys. She was quite comfortable she decided except for this body crippling feeling that had over taken her.

She felt like nothing she had ever felt before. Illyria had always been the cause of pain, never the recipient. She imagined that this is what it would feel like if she had fallen into a volcano, or if she were to lay on her back and have someone place the word on her chest. Yes the second was more accurate she decided. She was not burning, rather like being squished until just before she would explode.

Pain. That's what Angel had told her it was physical pain. She had never felt physical pain before, she was God-King Illyria, the Worlds trembled before her for centuries. And now she was bed ridden staring at un-interesting items that the slave kept in his quarters.

Angel entered the room carrying a tray that had a glass with steaming coffee and a book from the library that Illyria requested. "How are you holding up?"

"The pain is excruciating." Illyria answered in her monotone voice, it did not reveal pain of any sort but the fact that the Demon God was in the bed was proof enough to Angel that the pain would kill any other being on the planet. "Why did you bring be the Coffee?"

Angel blushed slightly "It's what people do when another per- when someone else is sick. We'll normally you bring tea but I know that you like coffee so-"

"Thank you." Angel was so caught off guard by the appreciation that Illyria had shown that he barley was able to nod back at her before she was speaking again, "Angel I want you to explain something to me."

"I will not go over the reproductive process of humans with you." Angel stated quickly

"No, not that. I understand that fully now."Illyria dismissed Angel's wrong assumption quickly and moved on, "I was wondering the purpose of pain?"

"The purpose of pain?" Angels asked confirming the Blue demons question.

"I am unable to see why this pain is necessary, what is it supposed to do?" Illyria repeated trying to make her question more clear for the vampire.

"It's just something that non-gods deal with daily."Angel started "It's like a message that changes with the situation."

Illyria thought about that for a moment "Then what is my message?"

The Blue woman who looked so much like Fred was supposed to be all powerful; nations had bowed before her and trembled when she breathed. But Illyria was different, due to time spent with humans Angel suspected, time spent with Wesley. He knew she was slowly becoming different because never before had he heard the God's voice tremble. "I'm not sure 'Lyria"

She nodded in acceptance, and Angel swore he saw her gulp "Whatever it is, I fear it is for the worst"

It was mocking her. She was sure of it. The hellmouth was just playing games with her she was getting pissed off. Buffy sighed loudly and turned away from her third dead end in the last hour and began to retrace her footsteps. She had been at this since early this morning and it was now 2 in the afternoon. Dawn would be home from school by now and her date, and Buffy was dying to find out how it went. Spike and Vi should have just started the second session of training with the girls. Hopefully Spike hadn't lost his temper with them already. She knew he was already on a short fuse and that those girls tried her patience every day.

Buffy was about ready to head back up to the surface until she could get reception on her cell phone and get some help from Willow when she heard a loud high pitched scream. Buffy raced down the tunnel dodging the holes and rocks on the ground as best as she could with only a small flashlight to illuminate them for her.

The scream sounded again. Not a woman, Buffy decided but defiantly not a man. She prayed it wasn't a child stuck down in the hellmouth as she looked around a corner which revealed the cause of the screams. Buffy knew that this one by name only because she had battled it before. It was a Shirshu Demon. It was strong and fast, but normally it moved quite slowly because it was trying to hear what was happening. But once it had its senses locked on to you, you were as good as dead. The demon was an underground dweller so eyesight was not a requirement. It would help Buffy however in her fight against it.

Buffy leaned farther around the corner, no longer worried about being spotted, to see who the victim was. The Victim was as small as a child but the similarities ended there. It had large wide set eyes and big floppy ears that had a small set of horns beside them. It had a grey and white fur that covered the entire body, however this did not stop it from wearing a pair of ripped purple shorts. 'Kind of reminds me of Clem.' Buffy thought to herself.

Bending down Buffy picked up a fist size rock and hurled it at the Demon. This angered it making it drop the fur ball. It started making its way down the tunnel toward her. Quickly realizing that she couldn't keep backing up letting the demon run her out of the caves, Buffy threw another rock against a wall. This caused enough noise for her to scale the wall without being detected. The Shirshu seemed to go check out the falling rocks against the far wall then continue on its path down the tunnel hissing and snarling.

When it started to round the corner Buffy made her move. Pushing off of the wall she landed on the back of the Shirshu and swiftly plunged her short sword into the creature just below the neck. It roared in pain and flung itself into the nearest wall to try and remove the pain from its back. Buffy was almost crushed against the walls of the cave but had removed herself quick enough that only her hand had been caught. Searing pain shot up her arm, Buffy quickly assessed that her wrist was probably broken. The Shirshu was in worse shape however as it stumbled into the walls and thrashed around the narrow pathways.

Buffy with her right hand reached for her axe and then went to fight the demon. She evaded and ducked and tried to make a damaging hit but was unable to from the ground; the beast wasn't even fighting her. Its battle was still against the sword embedded in its flesh. Dodging another tail swipe Buffy made a quick jump and once again was on the top of the Shirshu. She pulled the sword out of the demon as soon as she reached it and immediately swung the sword straight through demons neck.

The front legs gave out first after the head hit the floor sending a green splash of what Buffy determined to be the equivalent of blood along the floor. Buffy quickly got off the back of the dead demon and made her way to pick up the axe and flashlight that had ended up on opposite ends of the tunnel.

When Buffy reached the flashlight however the fur ball was holding it out to her with a large toothy grin "Thank you Thank You Thank you! I was almost Shirshu dinner I was! But you saved me! What are you called?"

Buffy stared curiously at the little creature before answering "I'm Buffy."

"Buffy? Strange. I have never met a Buffy before. I thank you Buffy! "Again the fur ball grinned at her with a mouth full of pointed teeth that oddly did not make it look ferocious in the least, "And now as is my way I must offer you assistance! I could show you the way out of this place? Or give you a foot massage?"

The last of the creatures suggestions made Buffy laugh outwardly "I'm going to pass on the foot massage but thanks. Do you know where I could find the Book of White?"

The over grown rabbit backed up quickly and did a double take "You wish to go to the Book of White? It is not an easy trip, or an easy thing to control the white book. Are you sure I couldn't just show you the way out? Much safer journey I assure you!"

"Kinda important saving the world thing..."Buffy tried to explain

"I see I see."The demon paced back and forth, it seemed to be contemplating its options before stopping abruptly announcing," Alright I shall take you to the book!"

"Excellent!" Buffy smiled down at...it. "Hey do you have a name?"

"Name? What is a name?" Buffy remembered it had asked her what she was called and quickly restated the question, "OH! I am called a Carlosea demon. Guide to lost underground travelers and protector of relics!"

The Carlosea started walking down the tunnel away from the dead Shirshu. It was more of a waddle Buffy decided. "I'm going call you Carl."

"Carl? Also strange." Carl answered, "Follow me Buffy I will lead you to the Book of White."

There was no way she was going to do this. Vampires? Sure. Demons? Hell yes. Hellmouths? Bring it on! Bottomless pits of despair that you couldn't see the bottom of with no obvious way across, and horrible noises coming from the bottom? Not so much.

"Carl are you sure that this is the only other way?" Buffy asked looking down. A rumbling noise came from the pit followed by a sequence of growls.

"Unless you believe that you could in fact fit through the opening leading to the vampires nest?" Carl's voice sounded hopeful like he wasn't any happier that they had to cross here. Unfortunately the opening that he was referring to wasn't and opening at all, it was a hole that lead directly into an uber-vamp nest. It wouldn't really have been a problem for Buffy, there were only 4 or 5 vampires on the other side, but if She was able to fit her head though the hole she would be lucky never mind her shoulders or hips.

"I guess we are going to cross this somehow then?" Buffy said making Carl slump his shoulders slightly in gloom, "Is there a rickety old bridge or an old rope that we have to swing across on?"

Carl shook his head no then pointed across the cavern that had opened up just outside of the tunnel. The cavern was quite large spanning easily a mile in length and half of that in width, and had its own light suspended directly above the pit. The light did nothing to light up the darkness beneath them but it did make it possible to see the surface clearly "There is a small ledge along that wall. See? We will cross there but be careful of the Viatha. He will surely try to knock us off."

"Viatha? What's that?" Buffy questioned following closely behind Carl. They were deep underground Buffy determined. No way a town could be supported over an air pocket like this for very long if it was too close to the surface. Also the higher tunnels in Sunnydale had been packed down by a number of demons using them over time. But the ground was not smooth here by no means, loose rocks uneven ground and cracks and holes where everywhere, so when Buffy's foot kicked a rock over the edge of the canyon it wasn't on purpose.

Carl stopped dead in his tracks; he listened as the rock fell. Two minutes later there was a shriek that was coming from the pit. It was eardrum piercing like nails on a chalkboard and metal tearing but magnified to an unbearable volume. The walls shook and Buffy felt the ground shift under her feet. Carl took off at a run for the wall where the crumbing rock ledge waited for them "You hit the Viatha with a rock! Bad very very bad."

"I didn't know it would go crazy!"Buffy defended herself as she chased after Carl trying to keep her balance at the same time, "What is that thing?"

"Large, scarab like creature."Carl yelled over his shoulder, "If we do not make it there in time there won't be a bridge and more!"

Buffy kicked it into high gear happy that she had worn a pair of sneakers instead of something a little more high fashion. Grabbing Carl by the waistband on the back of his purple pants, Buffy swung the fur ball on to her back. With her one good arm free to balance her during the Viatha's temper tantrum and her guide holding on to her neck securely Buffy made a dash for the only way across.

Large parts of the ceiling and walls of the underground cavern began to fall with the demons thrashings. One almost fell on Buffy but she dodged it at the last moment. She didn't stay still long enough to watch as the ground beneath the broken bit of ceiling crumbled and slide directly into the Viatha's pit. Another shriek filled the air as Buffy leapt over a large crevice, racing now for the far wall like a god was chasing her. Crashes of more rock falling sounded behind her, but Buffy didn't look back. She was getting close.

400m

250m.

100m.

Buffy reached over her head with her right arm and grabbed Carl by the scruff of the neck and got ready to set him down so he could cross the bridge. "Get ready to lead the way Carl! Get us out of here!"

50m

25m

10m

Smack!

Buffy didn't stop in time before skidding into the wall with her left side jarring her broken wrist. Hissing in pain, Buffy shoved off the wall and followed the Carlosea demon. He was halfway across the small ledge, running as fast as his little legs could carry him. Within seconds Buffy was on his heels edging him on. "Come on Carl! Move it!"

Carl shot a look over his shoulder at Buffy "Carlosea demons don't have long legs like Buffy's do! Besides which of us infuriated the Viatha?"

"Blame me later when we aren't about to become squished." Buffy ground out. Almost there Buffy picked up and threw her guide the rest of the way just as a crack in the ledge became a gaping hole at least 5 feet wide.

"Jump!" Carl screamed as Buffy leapt foreword landing in a kneeling position on the other side. Where she had been standing was now disappeared into the bottom of the pit. Carl's voice pulled her attention away from the only way back to the surface that she knew "Quick before it's completely sealed!"

Carl was standing on top of a tower of rocks that were blocking an exit tunnel pointing with one of his clawed fingers into the darkness. Buffy made the distance disappear and was sliding down the back side of the rock barricade with Carl when another shriek rang out. Rolling to the ground on the other side The Slayer had just enough time to watch as a huge boulder fell blocking off the only source of light.

**Let me Know What you think! Hopefully have the next chapter up within 2 weeks.**


	12. Where The World Stops Spinning

**Hello! I`m back with a new chapter and a new Beta! YAH! I know its exciting! So i want to thank everyone who has been reading this! especially people who leave reviews or Favorite And the Walls Fall Down. it reall means alot:) Hopefully you guys will have another chappy to read in a week or two!**

**DisClaimer: I don`t own anything except the idea, everything else belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy**.

Ch 12 Where The World Stops Spinning

Willow, Dawn, and Xander were behind a pub. It wasn't located in the best part of Cleveland. And it was probably a demon bar considering the vampires that they had just dusted. They were out looking for the last ingredient for Willow's thickening spell, a piece of the dimensional wall.

"It should be around here somewhere…" Willow mumbled looking at her map, "The crack should be in this area...within a few feet I guess."

There was nothing that screamed dimensional portal in the alley, Xander thought. It screamed, city budget for street cleaning, but not entrance for demons.

A dumpster was tipped over with garbage spewing from the mouth of it. Trash was all over the ground and red spray paint covered the outside of the brick building. 'Oh wait that's blood,' Xander realized. "Hey Will? What do you make of this?"

Xander's "spray paint" was on the wall and door, leading into what they assumed was the backroom of the pub. It covered the knob and a fairly clear handprint was on the brick wall.

"That couldn't be human could it?" Dawn asked looking the size of the handprint, "I mean with a hand that big he would have to be over 8 ft tall."

"You're probably right Dawnie," Xander agreed, "We better check and see what kind of damage he did inside."

Xander turned the knob with his sleeve and pulled the door wide ready to face the worst. But it wasn't the worst. It was shocking sure, but definitely not bad in Xander's opinion.

"Well, well, Willy," Xander smiled, "Someone finally got tried of you snitching on them?"

Willow was sure, Willy, the owner of 'Willy's Place' back in Sunnydale, would have answered but that wasn't a feasible option at the moment. Willy was sitting in a pair of blue striped boxer shorts and a white ribbed tank top. He was strapped to a chair with what looked like a large amount of duck tape covering his mouth.

Muffled words came from Willy accompanied with a glare that was so familiar to Xander that he started to laugh. "Alright, alright. Give me two seconds Willy and you will be right as... well you were never quite right now were you?"

Angrier mumbling was followed by the sound of tape ripping off skin and a scream "Ow! You couldn't have been a little gentle?"

Xander was smiling again as he bent down to untie the leg restraints. Replacing Xander as the responsible adult Dawn asked, "What happened Willy?"

"Oh god! You're the Slayer's kid sister! Grown up a bit, didn't recognize you. Slayer is going to ruin business all over again isn't she? How is a 'fella supposed to make his way in the world when the Slayer keeps killing his clientele?" Willy cried out.

"Well, maybe you would like to tell us which on of your clientele decided to tie you to a chair, and leave bloody handprints on the outside of your bar?" Willow said untying one of the arm restraints.

"If it was one of mine, you wouldn't find out from me who it was. I have a new tight lips policy," Willy explained to the white hats disbelief," But since it wasn't one of my customers… I will tell you that he was a big guy, brown, scaly, red eyes and weird choice of wardrobe."

Dawn was in her element. She pulled out a note pad from her purse and began taking notes, hoping that later on, research would be easier with them. "Weird wardrobe? What do you mean?"

"Looked like he came out of the Stone Age. Or he could have been a Viking! I mean he didn't have the hat with horns or anything-" Willy was stumbling through his sentences when Dawn cut him off.

"Okay no hat with horns, what was he wearing?"

"Boots made out of animals," Willy said with slight disgust, "I see some pretty awful things running a demon bar, but none of my guys have ever have worn freshly skinned boots before...still had the fur on them."

Willow's bottom lip stuck out slightly and her brows creased in disgust. "So I guess that means they don't have department stores where he comes from."

"Yeah where ever that is," Willy agreed, "I mean when he came through the portal it didn't seem like a happy place on the other side. Do you guys know where they are having a demon civil war?"

Silence met Willy's words, followed quickly by disbelief and anger. Xander got lucky and was the first to express the latter. "He came through a portal? What about that didn't strike you as important enough to tell us that first?"

"Where is it? The portal?" Willow asked, displeasure in the bartender's actions evident in her voice.

"It appeared in the storage room yesterday after closing... 'bout sunrise." Willy nodded in the direction of an unassuming wood door that looked like it was barely holding onto its hinges. "Is there something I should know? Another apocalypse? 'Cuz I can move shop, heard there's a really nice hellmouth down under! Whole new clientele down there, sun loving demons and lots of vamps from what I hear."

Willow wasn't listening to Willy, she had stopped the moment he had pointed out the location of the dimensional tear. Glass was scattered on the floor inside of puddles of blood and beer. The shelves that had obviously lined the walls were broken and twisted. Willow stepped inside and tried to avoid stepping into the blood on the floor. Along the sidewall, just out of sight from the doorframe, all the metal shelving was bent at extreme angles away from the portal.

It wasn't what Willow had been expecting. It looked like someone had broken a large window. But the dimensional walls were much more clear than any glass, and the tear didn't end in a frame like a picture window would. Instead the walls grew more and more opaque the further it got from the sharp edges of the hole, until they were the walls of Willy's storage room again. While they were clear they seemed to give off light; white, silver, gold, pink, yellow, green, and blue were all there changing like the northern lights. The walls themselves, in Willow's opinion, were beautiful. What was on the other side of the brilliant colors, on the other hand, was the opposite.

Fire, pain, and death were all that Willow was able to see on the other side. She kept looking and saw demons fighting other demons, and Earth shattering quakes that sent the inhabitants crashing into the ground. If Willow listened carefully through the tear, howls of pain could be heard and crying of demon children. If this is what it was like on the other side, Willow couldn't fathom what it was going to be like if the walls came crashing down, allowing this hell onto Earth.

"Willow?" Dawn asked cautiously.

Willow turned her head away from the destruction and gave what she hoped was a smile in Dawn's direction. "Found it Dawnie, just picking up a piece of the wall..." She started scouring the floor, as the words left her mouth, for a small piece of the brilliant glass.

"Okay..." Dawn turned back to Xander. He had finished untying the bar keep and was explaining the situation to him.

"-So if you don't keep your mouth shut its the end of the world. Got it?" Xander pointed his finger threateningly.

"Got it! These lips will say nothing." Xander did not believe Willy's statement, because in the next second, he had Willy pinned to the wall feet barley touching the ground.

"Good because if I find out you let the cat out of the bag, I will end you." Willy raised an eyebrow at Xander's threat. Xander may be scary to another human who didn't run with the demon crowd, but to Willy, Xander was about as deadly as a paper cut. Xander realized this quickly and rolled his eyes. "Let me rephrase. I will send the Slayer, Angelus, and William the Bloody after your sorry hide. Do we understand each other?"

Willy nodded and Xander released him. "Wait... Spikes back?"

"Yep and as bad as ever. So watch yourself." Dawn threw out. She was feeling left out in all the threatening that was going on, "Did you find a piece Will?"

The redhead re-appeared holding a piece of fabric wrapped around a jagged stake size piece of the wall. "Yeah, come on, we have to get back and do the spell as soon as possible."

"So you guys come threaten me and then don't even stay to clean up?" Willy complained.

"Shut up and be happy you still have all your parts," Willow pointed out as she turned to the storage room. She then began sealing the room off to make sure no one tried to get into the hell dimension. Willow called upon the magics and locked the room. The door reassembled itself and slammed shut at her command, leaving Willy staring at it as if it had grown legs. "I've locked it. No one will be able to get in there...or hopefully out."

"Wait a second!" Willy yelled as the trio started for the door. "There's going to be more of those things coming through the back of my place?"

"You should stay off hellmouths Willy. It's bad for business." Xander called back over his shoulder, and then to his friends, "I kinda missed ol' Willy, reminds me of home."

"OW!" Buffy cringed as she ran her shin into another rock. She began to grumble about the underground dweller that was leading her through pitch black.

"It is not Carl's fault that you lost your light!" The white fur ball defended himself shouting from somewhere in the immediate darkness. Unfortunately, the little monster was right; Buffy had been holding the flashlight and had dropped it somewhere in her attempt to leave the crumbling cavern.

"How much longer?" Buffy questioned," We have to be getting close, my kneecaps can't take much more."

"Are all Buffys impatient or is this trait specific to you?"

Buffy considered explaining that she was human but it seemed like it would be wasted on her furry guide.

"We are close. After this corner you should be able to see the light belonging to the Book of White."

"Wait what cor-" Thankfully she had put up her good hand just before she came inches from running head first into another wall. Being sightless and looking for something alive and moving was far easier than trying to avoid the still and silent walls. Carl was really not being any help. But in order not to anger her only way out of the catacombs beneath Sunnydale, Buffy took a deep breath and asked which way she should be going. With the help of a few directions she was able to make the sharp corner that had been just off to her left.

Buffy rounded the corner; she could see the faintest of white light shining at the far end of the tunnel, peaking around another twist in the structure. Quickening her pace, Buffy made her way towards the light, with each step it was easier and easier for her to make out her surroundings. The walls were no longer natural with cracks and the roughness of rocks jutting in and out of the surface; instead they were smooth like marble with intricate designs covering the surface. As she got closer and closer to the white light, the floor changed from hazardous to more of the brilliant white and grey that tiled the walls.

"Nice, who decorated this place? Maybe they could do the warehouse up."

"The Powers That Be, hid the Book of White here, behind the unbreakable stone so that only those who were willing to search would find it," Carl stated. They reached the end of the corridor and turned the final corner revealing the book itself.

The room was coated in more of the white and grey stone from floor to ceiling. More of the same rose in the form of a pillar, seemingly in the center of the room. The floor was made of one uninterrupted piece of the marble-like substance. And the light, it seemed to be coming for the stone itself. But it was what was on top of the pillar that had immediately caught Buffy's eyes. A large leather spine book that was easily 500 pages and the size of one of Dawn's binders for school, rested on top of the stone. However, there was one thing Buffy hadn't expected.

"Um...Carl? This book is definitely black." Buffy looked at the thick black leather cover, knowing Giles would fall all over himself to admire it.

"You asked for the Book of White!" Carl squeaked in protest. "This is the Book of White!"

"I just guess… I thought it would actually be white." Buffy shrugged closing the distance between her and the text.

"So literal. The Book of White is filled with the purest of magics. Ones that The Powers That Be used to finalize our world, along with the history of the world and its counter parts." Carl explained seemly exasperated with the slayer's lack of knowledge. "They said they'll hide it until the Queen, Key, and Soul were to need it."

"Talk to them often, do you?"

"Only once at the beginning of my term... lovely beings." Carl replied with a glazed over look in his eyes, that told Buffy he was remembering the past, but just as quickly he snapped out of it. "I have brought you here Buffy. Now I must tend to the rest of the relics."

The critter started to leave but Buffy grabbed it by the back of its pants. She held it so its eyes were level with hers and said, "Hey! You can't leave me here! How am I supposed to get out? The only way I know is caved in!"

"The Book of White will show you the way," Carl explained. "But it will not do it with me here. The book was only meant for the Queen, the Key, the Soul and The Powers That Be. Now put me down! I have become quite uncomfortable!"

Buffy quickly set the Carlosea down on the ground and watched as he adjusted his pants. "Thank you for helping me get here."

"You are indeed welcome. I hope to one day meet more Buffys. You are strange creatures." Carl gave her one last toothy grin then made for the exit disappearing around the corner, leaving Buffy alone in the white chamber.

Buffy turned her back to the exit and looked down once again at the Book of White. Her hand reached down to touch the cover. She ran her fingertips over the small designs that filled the black canvas. In her inspection, Buffy realized there was a lock on the book. And it wasn't just another piece of leather that held it together and could be easily-broken-by-Buffy's-awesome-strength-lock. No it was a black metal that circled the middle of the book like a vice. No immediate lock jumped out at her, just the metal circling the book and a decorative emblem on the front.

She should have known that when she picked up the book something would happen. She had watched all the Indiana Jones movies. Buffy had taken the book off of the pedestal and forgotten her bag of sand. The ground started to shake violently beneath her feet and cracks started appearing in the tile. Taking position up against the pillar Buffy clung to the book. Unfortunately, that was the worst spot for her to be.

The stone pedestal suddenly gave way and the ceiling started to tumble down on top of her. Large chunks of the marble fell to the floor cracking it further, while revealing the ordinary tunnel walls, which to Buffy's dismay also started to crumble with the force of the tremors.

"What the hell! It stands sturdy when Spike caves in the city but it can't hold itself together when I come to borrow a book?" Buffy ranted as she ducked into the exit tunnel. She ran around the corner to be clear of the falling debris that was caving in. Time ticked by as Buffy watched from a safe distance. The illuminating tile was covered with rocks and dirt until the light was covered, leaving Buffy once again trapped in the darkness.

The sounds of the room tumbling to the ground still reached the slayer's ears. She was trapped with one exit that was blocked by an avalanche. An easily agitated bug that was on the other side of the exit and a secret exit that was not revealing itself to her. Buffy stood sighing wondering how on Earth she would make her way down the tunnel, holding the book and not injuring her wrist further. "Guess I have no choice...I'm going to have to blame Carl for this."

Buffy had taken two steps away from the chamber when one tumbling bolder sent her sprawling to the floor. "Son of a bitch!" her wrist was throbbing now and in the process she had dropped the book. Luckily for her, the light allowed her to see exactly where she had dropped it and she picked it up quickly.

"Wait a second..." Buffy whispered her realization to the dirt walls. Whipping back around Buffy saw a beam off light streaming through the now gigantic hole in the ceiling. She scrambled quickly over to it and looked up. She spoke to herself "Good news is there's a way out. Bad news it's about 3 stories up and I have a broken wrist."

After few moments of contemplating scaling the walls and wondering what she could use as rope, Buffy spoke again to the empty cavern. Her own words echoing back at her "Great news I can call for help." Rubbing the stone on her right hand, the best she could with her forearm, she said the incantation Willow had told her. The stone changed colors so she took it as a good sign. "Bad news, the guys aren't going to let me live this one down."

Willow was sitting in the middle of a sacred circle, doing something Spike would really rather not be a part of. He didn't trust magic. Basic science was that nothing could be destroyed or created, just transferred. And when you're dealing with magic, you can't always tell what or where you were transferring.

Not saying that he didn't trust Willow. Red had learned her lesson and was careful, but he still got a little jumpy when the mojo came out.

"All right, I'm ready I had to adjust some components but this should do the trick," Willow announced to the room.

"What kind of changes did you make Willow?" Giles asked while reading the spell Willow had said she would be using.

"Basically, it's a house protection spell that we are going to be using. But since I'm not exactly protecting a house, I had to up the power a little bit." Willow explained, "I've just changed some of the words to include the whole dimension and added a few extra safety precautions."

"Haven't you done a spell like this before? " Dawn asked, "Buffy told me that you did a thickening spell on Glory once?"

Willow nodded. "I did but that was black magic and I'm not willing to taint the dimensional walls that way, even if they would be stronger for the moment."

Giles smiled at Willow. "I'm proud of you Willow, this is quite ingenious. Is there anything the rest of us can do?"

" Um, I suggest you guys get a safe distance away," Willow started to explain, "I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen immediately. It might be like that portal spell I did when Buffy went on the vision quest..."

"Alrighty, you heard the lady everyone to the kitchen." Xander said shooing the rest of the Scoobies and a few of the Wicca capable potentials. But he himself didn't leave. In fact, he got comfy in one of the library's chairs.

"Xander..."

"I'm not leaving Will. You are not going to be alone in this. So get used to it." Xander said with as much sternness as he was capable.

Willow smiled at her devoted friend with understanding and hopefully gratitude. "Here we go,

_Terra, Ignis, Aqua, all three,_

_I call thee, you who guard the watchtowers of the _  
_this plane to guide me through the darkness, and ensure _  
_my safety_

_Elements of astral I summon thee, _  
_Earth by divinity, divinity by Earth, _  
_give the walls the power to hold, _  
_the strength of the elements at their side_

_Without it we will surely fall so circling arms hold the wall _

_No rules, magic I shall abide, _  
_now when my enemy meets his downfall, _  
_this spell will have no power left at all, _  
_in no way shall this spell reverse or place upon me any curse _

The walls did not tremble like Willow had feared. Instead, the piece of the dimensional wall began to glow and Willow watched as she continued with her incantation. The shard thickened becoming more substantial and the colors becoming more transparent. By the time Willow had finished, the piece was twice as thick and opaque in a swirl of greens, golds, and creams.

Willow stood slowly holding the colorful glass smiling. Quickly she looked at Xander to see him sitting in the chair not moving. "Xander?"

Willow dropped the shard as she raced to her friend. He wasn't breathing and had no pulse. Willow started to breathe heavily "No! No! No! Come on Xander, this isn't funny anymore!"

There was no answer. He sat stiffly in the chair looking in the direction of the circle in which, Willow had been sitting. Willow tried a release spell and a freedom spell but neither worked. Tears started making their way down her face.

"Willow Rosenberg," a voice sounded from the back of the room, "Your friend will be fine."

The sudden sound made Willow jump and turn to see three figures standing together. She was able to stammer out a question while moving herself in a protective stance in front of Xander. "Who are you?"

"We are guides." They all answered in one voice, literally one too perfect to be human. They were women draped in different colors of fabric, with their hair piled high on the tops of their heads. "We are the Guardians of the Walls. Entrusted with the scared duty, by The Powers That Be, centuries ago. We wish to provide you with information. Information that hopefully you will be able to use."

Willow's eyes while still red, from the tears and panic only moments before, were now trained on the Guardians. "What have you done to him?"

"Nothing. It is you who is pulled into a slightly different form, in order for us to speak." They spoke with clarity and apparent boredom when they answered. "Do you wish to know what we have to offer or not?"

"Yes! I-I apologize, I was only worried for his well being." Willow tried to calm herself for the guards, fearing that their information was crucial.

"Humans are the strangest beings on any plane." The women said more to each other than Willow. "We offer you The Codex of Glass. It is a gift from The Powers in your efforts."

"Thank you...What does it do?" Willow asked unsure of the significance of the book. "What about the Book of White?"

"This is imperative in understanding the Book of White fully." They were bored again. "We were asked to deliver the codex, not explain the meaning of everything to you. The rest is for you to discover on your own."

They began to turn away but Willow couldn't help herself. "The walls? Are they stronger? After I did that spell?"

"They are. But they will not hold up forever this way young witch. Something must be done." They didn't even turn around; they continued walking away from Willow, disappearing into a bright flashing light.

"Willow!" How'd you? You were just there!" Xander exclaimed, pointing back and forth between the circle where he had last seen Willow, and her current location.

"Long story short, I did it and got a present from The Powers That Be," Willow quickly explained, as she showed Xander the codex that the guardians had left on the floor. "We should get Giles in here to take a look at this."

No sooner were those words out of Willow's mouth, a siren sounded. It was an ear splitting wail that sent the whole house into alert.

Giles, Dawn, and Spike came running in from the kitchen. Shortly followed by Angel and a mobile Illyria. "What in the bloody hell is that Red?" Spike yelled through the noise.

Willow's face was white and she was scrambling for something amongst all the spell ingredients on the table. Finding it, Willow quickly turned off the siren and showed the rest of the group what was in the palm of her hand.

Looking at the ring with the wide face stone, Willow said what everyone knew the moment they saw the ring. "It's Buffy."

**Alright End of Chapter 12! more to come your way soon! please review and let me know what you think!**


	13. Future Fears

**Hello! A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed or favorited this story! Please keep reviewing they let me know what you like and don't like so i can keep it in mind for future chapters. So let me know what you think! also i have a poll up on my profile about the next chapter so if you guys could give me feed back that way too it would be awesome :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea everything else belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy**

Chapter 13 Future Fears

Buffy was lounging, which was really, the only way to put it. Before she had given up her solo escape attempt, Buffy had tried to climb the walls, build a ladder of sort, and pile rocks high enough so she could reach the one and only exit. Unfortunately, all of her efforts had been futile with little to no benefit. Actually, Buffy had jarred her wrist enough in her last attempt to make her call it quits. However, it was the sight of a slab of white marble angled just perfectly against another slightly more grey piece of marble, that caused Buffy to think it was time for her to just relax and wait for her friends to rescue her.

So there she was, lounging in her white stone chair looking over the Book of White. There was nothing that impressive about it in her eyes. The lock, that Buffy assumed was magical in nature, since she was unable to break it, was the only thing about the book that stood out to her. Buffy's finger traced over the pattern on the cover for the millionth time, in the hour that had passed, since she had called for help. Her once open path was about to be anything but, when a quarter-sized rock fell from the ceiling.

And then another, and another closer to the outside wall of the cavern, continued to fall. Buffy's slayer sense started going off. There was a demon in the room. She wasn't sure how it got into the collapsed cave but it had. Buffy sat still, barley breathing, listening for any sound that could come from the monster.

Silence surrounded her.

And then a small ticking noise came from the ceiling, like fingernails tapping on a wood surface behind a closed door, almost inaudible. Buffy stood up on her rock and listened even more carefully, trying to locate the demon. It was fast, using its hands and feet to cling to the rock, but she couldn't determine anymore because of the slight echo of the room.

"A present!" the voice echoed throughout the chamber, it sounded old and sickly, "So long since we have had such a delectable treat!"

Buffy spun around the room trying to track the voice. "Sorry to tell you this but I'm not on the menu."

"Ahh but I know that not long ago you would have happily walked onto our plate, ready for the taking." The voice changed locations faster than Buffy could follow, and the demons incessant talking was only starting to annoy her. Whatever happened to the good old days, when all a demon would say were death threats? The demons next words left Buffy feeling cold "Was heaven not to your liking?"

"How in the hell did you know that?" Buffy ground out glaring at the darkened corners of the room.

"Why, it's clear to our eye! You have been torn from a heavenly dimension! Do you not wish to return? We could help you!" the voice said. Buffy assumed the voice was supposed to be some version of a caring tone, but all it accomplished was getting her angrier. Besides she was over her whole wishing she were dead faze. Done. She had a purpose, friends, family, why would she want to leave that? "Ahhh, so it is not that you do not wish to return but rather that you have obligations that tie you this plane! We understand. Had to give up on your own happiness for everyone else. But don't you ever wonder what they would do without you? Where would they be?"

"I cannot believe that between the four adults, two watchers in training, and odd 37 wannabe slayers you people only have a 4-seater!" Spike ranted from the back seat of the 2-door sport. He was squished next to Xander, who looked as uncomfortable as the vampire did.

"Buffy took my truck. It seats more people...plus it's covered under the company insurance policy. So when Buffy kills it, we can write it off and get a new one." Xander explained, "We can barely afford to feed everyone, never mind invest in a school bus to haul the girls around."

"Well next time I get shotgun!" Spike said moping in the seat behind Giles.

"Yes, I assume when we get to her there will be another vehicle. …Again assuming that Buffy didn't crash it into something and that is why she called for help." he trailed off. Giles resisted cleaning his glasses and kept both hands on the wheel, "How much further Willow?"

From the passenger seat Willow looked up from the locator map, "Umm looks like she made it all the way to Sunnydale, and then down ... I'm not sure how far. Another 20 minutes until we get there, then I'm not sure how we are going to find her in the catacombs."

"Got your own personal bloodhound back here Red. I'll find her as soon as I can catch her scent." Spike reminded the witch as he tried to readjust himself in the small space. Unfortunately for Giles, he could feel Spike's every move through the back of the seat.

"Bloody hell Spike! Sit still! You're going to make me run us off the road!" Giles yelled back at the blonde, "It's like having a two year old in the back of your seat kicking non-stop!"

" 'Course Rupert gets to drive, doesn't get shoved in the back!" Spike grumbled kicking Giles seat once more for good measure, "If you lot had let me drive, we could have been there by now."

Willow turned and gave the vampire a look that was reserved for special occasions, "Do you see this face Spike? This is resolved face. It means that you are going to sit and be quiet and stop complaining that you should have drove. Even though we would have made it there at least 30 minutes ago. Do not make me temporarily turn you into a rat. And Giles, next time I don't care that this is supposed to be your personal car, get one that is conducive to rescue missions! Okay?"

The combination of Giles reluctant agreement and Willow threatening him was almost too much for Spike. He attempted to try not to burst into laughter while nodding his head. Besides it wasn't much further 'till they reached his Slayer, he wasn't about to get distracted by the annoyingly stiff Englishman.

Silence filled the car as they drove past a sign that said, Sunnydale 15 miles crossed out poorly with white paint. The seconds ticked by slowly until the next person spoke.

"Anyone want to play I-Spy with my little eye?" Xander asked, but before he could even make a joke about the fact that he only had on little eye Spike yelled "NO!"

Two pairs of eyes turned to Spike instantly while another looked in a rearview mirror at him glancing at the road every few seconds. "Don't ask me about it. Don't speak of it, just know that it's Giles' fault and involves the Whelp."

"They would do fine on their own," Buffy said confidently.

"If only you knew what we knew! Then you would not say such silly things." The demon seemed to cackle at her as Buffy attempted to keep track of it only by it's voice. "Would you like to see? We could show you, save you pain."

"No thanks. I'm more of a in the moment kinda gal." Buffy replied casually, "What I would like, is for you to stop hiding in the shadows."

"Very well, we will do what you ask." The voice complied and Buffy listened as the soft sound of nails on the rubble got closer, until the creature was standing on the outskirts of the light, that was fading quickly with the setting sun. The demon looked rather like an ill old man but certain features made it obvious he was a demon. For instance, the demon had no hands or feet just claws that reminded Buffy of a bird. Its skin was a sickly brown color that was pulled tightly over the creature's bones and muscles. Even in the dim light from the opening in the ceiling, the skin looked translucent like wax paper. The thing that made it most obvious that this was a demon was the face… or faces that of a demon. The head of the beast was large considering the thinness of the body, but it had to be. On one side of the oversized head was the face of an old man with a beard and bags under his eyes. The other reminded Buffy of a gnarl, but it had no nose and the eye was large and black like oil, taking up the majority of the demon half of the monster's face.

"Haven't you ever heard of a manicure? How about moisturizer?" Buffy asked crinkling her nose. "You definitely need some TLC Mr.-"

"We are Nostra and Damus." The demon replied speaking from the face's shared mouth. When opened it revealed three rows of pointed teeth, "Seer and bringer of death. We have enjoyed your conversation but our stomach rumbles."

"School words…" Buffy mumbled to herself committing the demons name to memory, then louder to Nostra and Damus. "Sorry to burst your bubble buddy but I'm not going to let you just eat me."

Buffy emphasized her statement with a punch directed at the demon's chest with her right hand. This caught the demon slightly by surprise so it stumbled backwards, making a demonic growl and lunging at Buffy. Even with her broken wrist, Buffy stood a chance. However, she had only a small knife strapped to her calf as a weapon and Nostra and Damus had talons for hands.

When the demon lunged at her Buffy quickly ducked out of the way. Crouching to quickly remove her weapon, she turned it on her enemy. Suddenly the ground shook and the pair looked up at the ceiling watching to see if it would cave in on them. After a few seconds, the cave seemed to stabilize. Once it knew that it was not going to be killed by a collapsing cave, the creature swiped at her again. Even though the demon looked frail, the blows it delivered were strong and would have been accurate if Buffy had not dodged them. Buffy delivered a solid kick to the demon sending him back only a few steps before it recovered, and made another assault at her with it's talons.

This time it caught Buffy's coat, ripping the fabric cleanly, and leaving thin lines on her skin for blood to escape. Buffy quickly retaliated, swinging out with the knife connecting with the arm of the demon, causing it to hiss in pain. Dark liquid seeped out of the large gash. Blow for blow they fought, with little headway made on either side of the battle. Buffy's style seemed to confuse the demon just enough to give her an edge. But Nostra and Damus were incredibly strong and quick despite the thinness of its body, making the fight fairly even. Buffy grunted as she made another stab at the demon. Aiming for where the heart should have been, she put herself in a dangerous position, within reach of their talons. It would have been a kill hit but Nostra and Damus were quick and grabbed the blade at the hilt and stopped it from entering its flesh.

"Close. But now you are too close," the demon chuckled, as its free bleeding arm wrapped itself tightly around Buffy's neck.

Spike practically broke the door off the car when he leaped out of the backseat. It had taken them 2 hours and 20 minutes to get to the Sunnydale crater. Too long in his opinion, but any sooner and he wouldn't have been able to get out of the car. The sun had placed itself just behind the hills to the west, leaving Spike in indirect sunlight only and slight discomfort. "Alright Red, where should we start?"

Willow was distracted, currently looking at the exterior of Xander's truck with a look of surprise. "Not even a scratch?"

"Don't look now Will, but there is a little bit of fur stuck in the wheels." Xander pointed out that obviously, Buffy had indeed had some problems driving to the crater. "Wasn't there supposed to be an entrance to the caves somewhere?"

Giles responded to Spike and Xander's questions. "Yes, there was but it was actually in Sunnydale. The tunnel should lead into the walls of the crater towards the north, right below us somewhere, I imagine."

Spike looked over the edge into the crater seeing the movie theater sign. If his eyes weren't mistaken the Welcome to Sunnydale sign was poking out of the rocks near the walls of the cavity. "Well… I always did know how to make an exit."

"So down we go?" Xander asked eyeing the rocks with slight disdain.

"I suppose so," Giles agreed, "Grab a weapon just in case, then we should be able to head down." Spike and Xander each grabbed an axe, while Giles preferred a sword. Willow didn't grab anything, saying that she would defend herself with magic.

Spike was the first over the edge, the rocks were sharp and the wall was steep. But he was able to slowly make the decent without any problems because of his vampiric abilities. However, the rest of the Scoobies were struggling. They kept sending rocks sliding down the cliff toward Spike's head. He didn't complain out loud though. They were making decent time Spike realized when he reached the halfway point; which was a large jut, out in the side of the rock, big enough for the four of them to stand on as they collected themselves.

Willow was the second one onto the ledge, and after being helped down by Spike, began a locator spell. Well more of a following spell, it would seek out Buffy's path where she had gone, and would light the way.

"Mind giving me a hand bleach boy?" Xander asked from a few feet from the jut out. Giles had climbed down directly above the ledge and was able to jump down when he was at a safe distance. Xander, however, had moved four feet to the left of the halfway point.

"Why in the hell are you way over there?" Spike asked dumbfounded, "We said to stop here, not on the bloody other side of that huge crevice in the wall!"

"Have you climbed beneath Giles before?" Xander exclaimed, "He doesn't seem to care how large the rocks are he kicks onto your head! How was I supposed to know that halfway down, there was a huge crack that I couldn't cross?"

"They're called eyes you ninny! Use them." Spike barked back

"You know i think i would use my eyes but wait i only have one! Depth perception is not my friend anymore alright?" Xander argued with the vampire, "Just shut up and give me a hand."

Spike walked over to the edge closest to Xander, got a good hold on the wall and reached a hand out. "If you pull me down with you, and you don't die, I will drink you dry… alright, Harris?"

"Understood, now help me get across." Xander said making a grab for Spike's hand. He couldn't reach. Spike re-adjusted his position and reached again. Almost going over the edge, Giles grabbed the back of his duster.

"It's like dealing with children," Giles sighed. "I'll hold your coat so you can reach out further."

Spike grumbled something that sounded like 'berk', and made a grab for Xander again. This time they were able to clasp wrists. Xander let out a sound of joy while Spike spoke, "Alright on the count of 3 I'm going to pull you back, and you're going to push off of the wall with your feet, alright?"

Xander nodded and listened as Spike called out 1 and 2. On three, he kicked off with his feet, as Spike hauled him through the air, towards the ledge.

Both men landed side by side on the shelf heavily with a loud thump. A second sound followed their landing. It sounded like a tree being snapped in half and it echoed in the crater. At first, confusion crossed their faces, and they looked at each other as if to ask, 'did you do that?' But a moment later, the ground beneath them shifted, and it became apparent what they had done.

"Bollocks."

Spike quickly stood as the rock shifted again, and made a grab for the wall. "Get back on the wall!"

Xander was about to protest but Giles cut him off. "Either listen to Spike or ride the rock to the bottom!"

Xander quickly made a grab for the wall, but the rock plummeted to the ground, taking him along. The closest thing he could grab was Giles' leg. The rock plunged the rest of the way to the ground, without Xander, ricocheting off everything in its path. A loud noise echoed through the crater and the ground shook heavily for a few moments with the four Scoobies clinging for dear life.

Willow was the first one to speak, trying to lighten the mood, "Why do you boys always have to rough house?"

"Yes, a very good question," Giles ground out, "One that I'm sure can be answered after Xander removes himself from my leg!"

Xander quickly adhered himself to the steep cliff side and let go of Giles leg. Only traces of embarrassment on his face, "Sorry G-man. Just didn't want to die."

"You know who else doesn't want to die? Buffy!" Spike interrupted, "Start making your way down!"

Within seconds they were all scrambling down the rock as fast as they could, their focus regained. Spike was moving far faster than the rest of them, easily ten feet below Xander, when he stopped suddenly. Xander noticed he was gaining ground on the blonde vampire and yelled down to him, "Spike? Not exactly the time for a break buddy."

Spike snapped out of his trance and glared up the rock at the Ex-Whelp, "Don't ever call me buddy. And I wasn't taking a break. I caught her scent."

"From way up here? I mean… we are still above ground. Spike are you sure its Buffy?" Giles asked, lowering his foot to a foothold closer to the ground.

"Ya I'm sure Rupes. It's not just her scent; I smell, but her blood as well."

Spike words had them all stumbling on the cliffside trying to determine what exactly that meant. Was Buffy hurt? Was she dead or was it just cuts and scrapes from climbing the cliff side? Either way she needed them.

"Alright, you heard the man! Buffy's in trouble so we need to move it!" Willow shouted at her male companions, "Spike get down there, and don't wait for us, we will catch up as fast as we can."

"Alright, Red, see you at the bottom." Spike started crawling down the rock wall at a much faster pace, leaving the three humans on the wall high above the ground. Half climbing half sliding Spike's feet were coming to meet the ground quickly, and the wall was slowly becoming a more manageable angle to work with. Spike looked down at the bottom; it was only 100 feet away and the angle wasn't as steep anymore. The idea running through his head was going to cause him pain but it would be the quickest way to get to Buffy. So Spike turned around on the wall so he was looking out at the open crater instead of the stone cliff.

"Bloody hell." Spike cursed before he started to run down the cliff side. It was still steep but he was able to keep his balance for the most part. And when he did slip he would just slide down the surface until he could catch it again. It took only a few minutes before Spike slid into solid ground, only to be followed by all the rocks and dirt he had dislodged in his descent. He quickly looked up and saw that Harris would be at least another 20 minutes to get down, followed by Giles and Willow a little bit behind him. But they seemed to be safe and sound. So Spike inhaled deeply searching for Buffy's scent, hoping that they would manage without him to watch their backs.

He caught it. That classic mix of Buffy: Vanilla, sunshine, and the more indescribable smell of her blood. There was no way he would ever forget either scent, if he were to live thousands of years, he would always be able to remember it. He started off at a full run chasing the scent over boulders and rocks, over chasms, and around remnants of old Sunnydale buildings.

He almost didn't notice the giant hole in the ground when he came to it. But after he screeched to a halt he realized that she was down there, and alive. He could hear the sound of fighting below and thanked the stars that she was safe.

There was a swing of a blade and a punch. Suddenly they were in his line of vision. Buffy seemed like she wasn't harmed but Spike could still smell the blood, so the ugly poof had got in a good hit. Spike was about to lower himself into the hole when Buffy did something stupid. She took a chance to stab the demon's heart but the brown berk was too quick, grabbed the knife, and stopped the attack.

The demon's gravelly voice echoed slightly in the chamber, as it spoke to Spike's trapped Slayer. "Close. But now you're too close."

Buffy's eyes widened as she realized her predicament. She couldn't get out of this one. She tried to struggle out of Nostra and Damus' grasp. Yet it held on tight, so tightly that it was probably able to feel when her heartbeat sped up. Dawn would be okay. The gang would take care of her. God she hoped they would be all right without her. She hadn't made Spike believe that she loved him, but the idea was planted. The slayers… oh god how were her friends going to train all those slayers? How was she going to leave them?

"We see you fears," the demon spoke softly; "You need not worry. We are only speeding up the natural progression! We will show you! Life without the Queen of Slayers, what a scrumptious idea."

And suddenly images were bursting through Buffy's mind. None staying for longer than a second, or completely focused, but they showed enough to scare her. Flashing images of graves, her friend's graves, of Dawn's grave, dead teenage girls lay in graveyards, alleys, and forests. All of which had demons hovering over them. Destroyed cities and demon realms were open to the human world. Death and destruction were everywhere. And there was a sickening feeling in Buffy's stomach that she could have prevented it, even though these images were of the future. It was as if hell on earth had come to pass.

The voice of Nostra and Damus filled her head briefly to confirm what Buffy had feared, "You are not wrong slayer! I show you the unavoidable consequences."

Buffy's stomach twisted in knots as more images flashed on the inside of her brain sending chills to her heart. Then something happened. The demon's grip loosened for a brief moment. Buffy took her chance. Making a final attack, she hoped it would be enough to get out of the horror slide show, and give her an edge against the demon.

After all, Buffy didn't want to die. Since The First, Buffy had changed, she knew it, and her friends knew it, and the demonic world had paid and suffered for it. She was no longer trying for a normal life. Instead, she was fighting to keep hers and teach the other slayers how to feel the same. They were her purpose. Train them, make them better, stronger, and smarter so they could live their lives, the best way they could in this world. And her family, she cared about these people more than anything. She had died to save them, she would again, but that wasn't her first choice. No, Buffy's first choice was to fight side by side with them and protect them from evil for as long as possible. And if this demon was giving her the chance to do that then it was under estimating her and her will to live.

Buffy bent at the hips twisting her neck to the outside of Nostra and Damus' arm making the demon's arm turn in an impossible angle breaking its grasp on the slayer. With the break of contact, Buffy's vision was her own again; she was able to see the demon side of the creature's face contorted in anger. But it was not hissing at her Buffy realized with a smile, it was hissing at the distraction that had caused it to loosen its grip.

Spike stood a few feet to the right of Nostra and Damus, smirking. "Not a nice way to treat a lady, mate."

"Vampire! You lost us our dinner!" the two-faced being rumbled at Spike.

"Too bad for you. Are we going to fight? Or are you just going to complain a lot?" Spike taunted the demon on purpose, Buffy realized. With each verbal strike, Spike made the demon turn to face him just a little bit more, leaving Buffy with the perfect opportunity to attack but making Spike more and more cornered. 'He is either brilliant or a moron,' she thought right as Spike made another verbal assault. "You been hiding down here long? I mean that would explain why you had to use mind tricks to get the best of a slayer. Easy pickings they are."

"Mind tricks! You insult Nostra and Damus so?" It was affronted, and took another step towards Spike, making its vision of Buffy almost nonexistent. "We are the seer and bringer of death! "

"Well I haven't heard of you. And that's saying something; I've met almost every type of dangerous demon on Earth. So you must be a minor player then, am I right?" Spike smirked as he spoke, sounding cocky.

So cocky, that the demon had finally had enough. Nostra and Damus advanced on Spike pushing the blonde vampire up against the wall. He would have been done for, if it hadn't been for Buffy. She had moved silently behind the demon, and when it made its move, she made hers. The blade of Buffy's knife was six inches long. When she attacked, she plunged 5 of them into the back of the human side of the skull and did the same with the demon half, before the demon could even try to remove it from its back.

The sound that came from the demon as it fell to the floor was earsplitting, sending the slayer back a few steps. It squirmed on the floor in pain for a few moments before Spike had enough. He picked up his axe from the floor and swung it at the demon's neck. With the sound of Spike's axe hitting rock, the demon stopped. Its human eye rolled back in its head while the black demon one stayed open looking up at the ceiling.

Buffy sighed looking up at Spike, "Thank you."

Buffy's words took him aback for a moment but he tried not to show it. Instead, he nodded. "You alright love? You're bleeding and you looked like you were about to be demon food when I got here."

"Yeah I'm fine, just a scratch." Buffy said pointing out her arm. "It was a close one."

There was silence for a moment. And in the next Buffy was throwing her arms around Spike in a hug, burying her face in the leather of his coat. "It's alright pet! We made it all right. And the Scoobies are going to get us out of this hole in a minute."

Buffy looked up at her vampire and smiled. "Yeah, it's alright now." But it wasn't. How accurate was the demon's visions of the future? Is that what could be expected? Or was that just a scare tactic? Shaking the memories from her mind, Buffy smiled up at Spike. "I should have known that you'd be leading the rescue party."

"Ya, well had to fight Angel for it." Spike admitted. "Decided it was best to leave one vamp there to protect the wannabe slayers...I will replace the chair we broke."

"What?" Buffy said pulling back to look Spike in the eye. "You broke a chair? How?"

"On the back of Angel's head." Spike said quietly, then more loudly, "That's not the point; the point is that your safe and soon we will be headed back."

Buffy shook her head and laughed how Spike glossed over the topic. "Alright, I will deal with that problem when we get back. How exactly do you plan on getting us out of here?"

Spike sniffed the air, smiled, and lead Buffy to the opening in the ceiling. Squinting into the darkness was Xander, and when he caught sight of them he yelled back at Willow to hurry.

"Brought some reinforcements love."

A few hours later, Willow had 'magiced' Spike and Buffy out of the hole, and they were arriving at the firehouse tired and hungry.

Buffy lead the way into the library to find Angel, Illyria, Vi, Andrew, and Dawn pouring over books around the table. People who had stayed behind immediately surrounded her. Buffy gave Dawn a quick hug, answered quick questions about her health and if she got the book. "Yeah, I got the book, but Giles hasn't let go of it since I gave it to him. It's like it's got him in a trance or something."

"I am not in a trance!" Giles defended himself, "It's just one of the lost original relics!"

He looked like he was going to say more but Xander interrupted him. "Easy Giles, no one is going to take it away from you."

Giles grumbled about uncultured youngsters while Buffy turned to Illyria. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I was not accustomed to physical pain before." Illyria responded "But the witch was able to relieve it. I shall continue to hold the walls for you."

Buffy smiled and said, "Thank you. Why don't we all call it a night? It's been a long few days."

Buffy's suggestion was greeted with joyful chatter and people heading off towards their beds. Spike and Angel headed to the warehouse with Illyria, deciding to let Andrew have his bedroom back. The rest of the Scoobies headed upstairs.

"Dawn," Buffy called out to the teenager heading up the stairs, "I expect a full report tomorrow on your date."

Dawn blushed and ran up the stairs leaving Buffy and Giles alone in the library. Giles was still pouring over the cover of the book, when Buffy interrupted him.

"Giles, have you ever heard of a demon called Nostra and Damus?" Buffy sat beside her watcher next to a broken chair.

"Yes that creature is actually the Nostradamus of the 1500's," Giles said pulling his eyes away from the black covered book. "He was once human but made a deal with a demon to live forever."

"That's the demon that Spike and I killed in the cavern." Buffy explained. "He… it showed me some images from what he called the inevitable future. I want to know how reliable they are."

Giles started wiping his glasses "From memory, I believe that once the demon was bonded with Nostra the promotions were 100% correct. However you are dealing with a demon, it is capable of lying to you Buffy. What did it show you?"

"A life without me in it." Buffy whispered at the new developments. "It was horrible Giles. Death, destruction, everyone I cared about was dead and the slayers were dead or dying. Hell had broken out into our world. It scares me."

"Buffy, eventually, we are going to have to live without you. No one, no slayer can live forever." Giles tried to say as gently as possible. "The world survived before you, it will have to after your gone."

"That just it though!" Buffy exclaimed. "Before me the world was running smoothly. To each generation a slayer is born. She alone will have the strength and skill to hunt the vampires. I come along, and break the rules! I get my friends involved so I'm not alone, then I awaken thousands of slayers around the world! Willow was right. We changed the world but I'm not sure if it's for the good yet. And if it's not…then it's my fault. I have to fix it."

Giles grasped Buffy's hand that had been resting on the table causing the slayer's eyes to look up to his. He looked at his slayer with pride and replied, "I am proud that you wish to take care of the world. It means that I did something right in training you. But the future is not for certain. It never is. Even if Nostradamus was showing you the truth, we only have one weapon that can help prevent those events from occurring."

"Find a philosopher's stone?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"No, not quite." Giles replied trying not to roll his eyes, "We make sure that the slayers are trained as well as possible. Instill the right values in them, so that they can fight when we are gone, and train future generations. We will train them and they will learn just like you did. By doing that… you can help the future. What we are doing is important for the survival of the world Buffy."

Buffy nodded, thinking over Giles words carefully. He was right, as he usually was. They would just have to prepare them the best they could, and hopefully they wouldn't destroy the world. Buffy smiled slightly, then looked at Giles seriously. "We are so going to up their training regimen."

**Please let me know what you think :)**


	14. The Young And The Restless

**Hey guys! Thanks everyone for reading! This chapter is a little slow in the begining but i promise there is purpose :) Please please review! i want to know what you guys think because it helps give me direction. Also thanks tomy beta for editing :) Hope you all enjoy! Please let me know if you do!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea, Joss Whedon and Mutant enemy own everything else.**

Chapter 14 The Young and the Restless

All of the Scoobies were in the kitchen having breakfast consisting of fresh scones, muffins, coffee and blood, while listening to the developments of their situation.

"Willy's back!" Spike said with glee, "Thank God there will be a decent demon bar in town."

"Anybody else think he's missing the point?" Xander asked, "I mean the demon that came through the portal is a little more pressing than a new drinking hole."

"Let's deal with that second," Giles interrupted. "I would like to hear about the Queen, Key and Soul one more time."

Buffy sighed. Giles had only asked her to recap three times that morning, what was one more? "I told you, all Carl said was that the book was supposed to be used by The Powers That Be and the Queen, Key and Soul. He wasn't very good with explaining things...or making sure I didn't run into walls."

"Well I would assume that it's safe to say that Dawn is the Key," Giles pointed out scribbling on a note pad.

Andrew popped a grape into his mouth and leaned on the counter trying to read what Giles had just written and asked, "Does that mean that the Queen and Soul are human too?"

"I wouldn't count on it." Dawn said grimly, "I mean I was a ball of energy before I was turned human. Who is to say that the Queen and Soul aren't a similar situation?"

"Dawn is quite right. They could very well have been transformed into anything," Giles replied. "Although the normal context of Queen does make me believe that one could be human."

"Sounds like a research thing to me," Willow jumped into the conversation. "We could get the girls to do a search for anything involving those words in a prophecy setting."

Giles nodded in agreement. "Yes, I suppose when they are done with their basic exercises. I will get my group started on that."

"Okay on to the demon portion of the conversation," Buffy changed the subject. "What exactly did Willy say?"

A huge smile spread across Dawn's face and she pulled a small notepad out from the back of her jeans and started flipping pages. "I took some notes while we were there…He said that it resembled a Viking in clothing, brown scaly skin and red eyes. And based on a bloody hand print on the side of a wall, he is at least 7 feet tall, probably bigger."

"No more of those guys are getting through right Will?" Buffy asked turning to the redhead.

"Nope, I sealed the room off and now that the walls are thicker we should be completely fine."

"Okay… So I will patrol tonight in some of the sketchier areas and where we think we are most likely to find this guy. Giles any clue where that would be?" Buffy asked, hopeful.

Giles looked at Buffy over the rim of his kiss the librarian coffee mug with raised eyebrows. "Yes, because I have always been able to tell where a demon likes to plunder and pillage based on his wardrobe and eye color."

Slight color rose to Buffy's cheeks. "But you can find out right?"

Giles was about to speak but Spike cut in, "I've never heard of a beast like that before Buffy, and if it came from another dimension the chances are that there isn't a book on this guy. He may be pretty high up there. How 'bout we go stop at Willy's tonight and I'll see if I can pick up its scent?"

Buffy almost jumped out of her skin at the thought of getting to spend some time alone with Spike. They had things to talk about. But Buffy tried to play it off cool and said, "You really want a beer from Willys don't you?"

"How'd you know love?" Spike smirked

"What about the girls?" Andrew asked aloud. His question wasn't very specific leaving Buffy confused.

"Wanna be a little more precise there Dungeon master?" Xander asked reaching for another scone that Andrew had made that morning.

"Are they going to go out and patrol? Seems like this big baddie is a little bit badder than the regulars that the slayers have been up against. Won't it like, tear them to shreds? They are like Padawans going up against Count Dooku!" Andrew said sounding ridiculously immature while pointing out an incredibly important situation.

"Even though I am scared shitless that I'm starting to understand the Whelp's references, I think I agree with him," Spike looked at the blonde boy. "Those aren't slayers, they are still potentials, as in they have the potential to get killed."

"You guys are right. These girls aren't ready for something this big yet. I mean I don't trust the newbies to go out at all without one of the senior girls with them." Buffy nodded thinking, "I guess they will just have to stay in until we get this thing. "

Angel raised his hand from his position, in the corner, by the fridge. He had stayed quiet from the conversation but thought maybe now was a good time to try and redeem himself a little. "Um…I could train with them tonight if you want. You and Spike go out and kill the demon and I'll make sure they get their daily demon fight."

Buffy was slightly taken aback by Angel's offer but after staring at him for a moment she nodded. "Alright, thanks."

Xander looked at his watch. "If we leave now Will, I could give you a ride to work."

"Thank Xand but I called in sick. I'm going to help Giles with the Codex and Book of White." Willow smiled at her friend.

"How about you Dawnie? Want a ride instead of taking the dreaded public transport?"

"Ya sure, just give me two seconds." Dawn ran upstairs and seemed to be back instantly with her books, fresh lip gloss and a blue sweater that belonged to Buffy. "Please Buffy?"

"You are so lucky that I know why you want to borrow it." Buffy said referring to Cale, Dawn's study buddy. Buffy had gotten the full scoop on him earlier that morning, while the two sisters had done their hair in Buffy's bathroom, while Willow showered in the other.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Dawn said giving her sister a quick hug before following Xander out the door with a quick, "I love you," thrown over her shoulder.

"How did her date go then?" Spike was trying to sound calm, but he was failing.

"Seems to me he is the perfect gentleman…with a few balance issues but otherwise completely normal." Buffy told him, "You don't have to be worried Spike. Dawn can take care of herself."

"Since when? Last time I saw her fight she was still learning what end of the sword was pointy." Spike grumbled. He had missed a lot; Dawn learning to fight would have been something he would like to have seen.

Buffy sensed this and put a hand on his shoulder making him look at her curiously. "You should ask her to spar sometime. I mean she's not as good as me but right now she could beat any of the SIT's, hands down."

"Is that right?" Spike chuckled to himself trying to look like he was unfazed by Buffy's small hand taking up residence on his arm. "Who taught her then? You?"

"What are you crazy?" Buffy said incredulously. "I would have killed her by the end of it! Teacher Buffy routine so does not work on your kid sister, who knows that you had a stuffed pig up until 2 years ago. Giles taught her. He has a high patience level."

Spike laughed and was respond when Giles interrupted them, pulling apart from his own conversation with Willow and Andrew. "Only because I had to train you Buffy. Send the girls over as soon as they are done with their morning warm-up."

"Aye aye Captain," Buffy saluted Giles. She turned to the vampire, "Are you going to help me and Vi today, or do you want to hang out with the books?"

With a raised eyebrow, Spike replied in a low voice that sent shivers down Buffy's spine, "When would I ever choose Giles and books over you?"

Buffy blushed slightly when she realized her mouth fell open at his words which only caused the vampire to laugh as he pushed the two of them out the door.

Willow, Giles, Andrew, and Angel stared out after the blonde pair. The redhead was the first to speak up, "I give them a week before they are back together as a couple."

"Really?" Andrew changed his focus from the empty doorway to Willow. "I was thinking more like 2 weeks."

"I hope it's sooner rather than later," Giles grumbled. "That way we all don't have to deal with the preliminaries of their courtship for any longer than necessary."

Willow and Andrew looked at Giles with laughter in their eyes and Andrew spoke with humor behind his words, "You are really British."

…

Lilith, Leah, and Bree had been going to ask Buffy about using the crossbow today. Lilith thought the weapon just screamed badass. Who would mess with a chick with a crossbow? She had been staying at the warehouse for just about two months now and was getting itchy to fight something worth her slayer strength.

Rumor was around the house, that usually you ended up staying and training for about 8 months to a year before Buffy even considered sending you out to a watcher. Rumor also had it that sometimes she held you back until you could best her in a fight, but there was no one left on campus to give truth to that one. Besides Vi, the oldest slayer on campus was Rachelle, and she had only been there for 6 months.

Lilith thought that the whole system was a little harsh. Wouldn't it be better to pump out the trained Slayers as fast as possible? More Slayers to defend the people and what not? But that wasn't going to happen, even though Lilith thought that she was competent enough to go out on her own. Buffy's opinion was the only one that mattered in this hemisphere regarding the slayers.

This was why Lilith had thought to go directly to the senior Slayer about crossbow lessons with Leah and Bree. But they hadn't just entered the kitchen, instead they all stopped dead when they heard the morning meeting. The Slayers in training didn't want to interrupt them, not a good idea to get on Buffy's bad side if they really wanted to use the crossbow.

Then words caught Leah's ears, it was Andrew the slightly annoying but incredibly smart Watcher in training "What about the girls?"

Leah signaled the two together girls and they pressed as close as they dared to the backdoor to hear what came next. "Wanna be a little more precise there Dungeon master?" Xanders' voice asked.

"Are they going to go out and patrol? Seems like this big baddie is a little bit badder than the regulars that the slayers have been up against. Won't it like tear them to shreds? They are like Padawans going up against Count Dooku!" Lilith cringed as Andrew made the reference to Star Wars, but she cringed more at Spike and Buffy's response.

"Even though I am scared shitless that I'm starting to understand the Whelp's references, I think I agree with him," the English vampire's voice was easily heard through the door. "Those aren't slayers, they are still potentials, as in they have the potential to get killed."

"You guys are right. These girls aren't ready for something this big yet. I mean I don't trust the newbies to go out at all without one of the senior girls with them. I guess they will just have to stay in until we get this thing."

Lilith was taken aback by Buffy's words. She didn't think they could take this new threat? They had all been training hard! Besides, if they took away their nightly patrols, the slayers would never get to leave the warehouse. And how would they get to train? This was so not fair. Lilith kept ranting inside her head beside her two friends, who were doing the exact same thing. They almost didn't hide quickly enough before the slayer and vampire made a dash for the warehouse. And that's when the three teenagers looked at each other and a common thought was shared among them. The slayerettes were just going to have to prove themselves to Buffy.

…

Giles was one of the few people that he knew who could handle extreme amounts of research. If his nose was in a book, he was in his natural habitat. But even the Veteran Watcher, and supreme researcher, wanted to bang his head on the table after 5 hours of going through the books with Andrew, and 15 or so giggling girls. If not for Willow, Giles would have been reaching for the bottle of brandy he kept behind the poetry books.

"Giles," Willow said from the Watcher's right, "What do you think about this?"

The Watcher adjusted his glasses and took the book that Willow and one of the potentials had brought him. "What do we have?"

"Possible reference to the Queen and Soul, Mr. Giles," Anna replied smiling.

'_The Queen of the strong will fight beside the soul that had her heart,' _was the line that Willow pointed out to Giles. "Well that is curious..."

The British man stayed silent for a moment as he contemplated the words, then proceeded to get the Book of White and the Codex, and flip through their pages.

"What do we have?" Willow asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure…" Giles was barely paying attention to the girls now, instead he began looking frantically for the page that he had found earlier. "Willow, would you please take the girls back to the house, and retrieve Buffy, Spike, and Angel."

"Ya sure Giles." Willow ushered the SIT's out of the room, while grumbling about the secretive Watcher.

Andrew pulled his chair over to Giles and looked at the pages as they flew past. "What is it? Do you know what we have to do?"

"Andrew… What have we talked about?" Giles said absently scanning page after page.

"Patience and personal space, but I just want-"

Right at that moment, Dawn came through the front door to see Giles and Andrew alone at the table. "What'd I miss?"

"He won't tell me," Andrew whined

"Is this a 'Giles won't tell Andrew' thing or a 'Giles won't tell anyone' thing?" Dawn asked removing her coat and scarf. She took up residence in a chair on the far side of the table.

Andrew sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, and sunk back into the chair. "He won't tell anyone."

"Then you know that you are so not going to crack the Giles safe until he is ready," Dawn replied as Willow, Buffy, Spike, and Angel entered the room.

"What do we have?" Buffy smiled as she questioned her watcher.

Giles was reading the page in the Codex that he had been searching for. The first time he had read the passage it hadn't made much sense. But with the line that Anna had found, it made it fairly easy to decipher. "What we are going to have is a problem."

Buffy shrugged looking around the room. "That's nothing new Giles."

"It is when I know for a fact that you are going to be the cause of the problem." Giles said rubbing his forehead, already dreading the reaction of his slayer. "God I can already feel the headache coming on."

"What? What does it say?" Buffy panicked slightly leaning towards the watcher. The others in the room were also on edge with the watcher pronouncement.

"This passage in the codex didn't make a lot of sense to me before. It says '_Only the strong heart and the soul that processes it can open the Book of White'. _I have reason to believe that the Queen is the strong heart. Some other references, and later in the same passage it calls the Slayer the leader of the strong."

Willow realized what Giles was saying and gasped. This only caused Buffy to tense up further. "Spit it out Giles."

"Remember to keep your head clear Buffy," Giles began once again cleaning his glasses as he watched the Slayers face, "To put it plainly, you are the Queen of Slayers. The Queen that can open the Book of White."

Silence filled the room as the Scoobies' eyes widened as they stared at Buffy whose jaw had gone slack.

"Queen," Buffy said staring Giles down. "Me?"

"I would like it to be known that I refuse to call you Queen, your majesty, or your highness," Giles said sternly.

"This is Awesome!" Buffy exclaimed

"That is what I was afraid of," Giles moaned

…

"She thinks we won't be able to handle ourselves!" Lilith exclaimed to her friends, ten other girls who were barely 16. The girls were currently sitting around the warehouse, while Buffy, Spike, and Angel went to see what Giles had found. Normally Vi would have kept the training going but it was her day off.

"That's not fair. I mean we've been training really hard!" Carla agreed. "How are we supposed to learn if she always puts us on the side lines!"

There was a murmur of agreement throughout the room of slayers. Lilith smiled; maybe they would help her with her plan.

"So we want to do something to prove that we are ready, that we don't need to be babysat," Leah announced over the room of teenagers.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" one of the other girls asked.

"Well," Bree said with a smile, "Why don't we just sneak out tonight and kill that demon that came through the portal?"

A hush came over the girls. Go out and kill a demon? 'They had a hard enough time with vampires, some of the more logical' girls thought, while the other more impulsive ones, were smiling thinking that this was perfect.

The three friends looked out over the other girls trying to gage what the others were thinking. "Who's in?"

There wasn't a single no. Not one person left the room in disgust or rolled their eyes at the stupidity. Instead all the girls nodded their heads or said something in agreement. Lilith smiled "Excellent."

"So here is what we were thinking…"

…

"Wait so I still don't see that problem you were talking about," Xander asked the watcher. "I can see the connection that made you see that the Slayer and the Queen were the same thing, but isn't it a good thing that we now have 2 out of the 3 things we need to open the book?"

Buffy was sitting at the opposite end of the table from Giles, her legs curled up underneath her looking out into space. "I wonder if I could get the potentials to call me your highness?"

Everyone's eyes rolled over to the slayer momentarily looking at her like she had just grown a third head.

"Oh …I got it," realization of the 'problem' hit Xander.

"I didn't believe that Buffy's ego would swell this much," Giles explained cleaning his glasses again.

Buffy snapped out of her queen related though process. "Hey! At least I didn't ask for a crown or something."

Spike eyed the slayer curiously across the table. "Love, this is where you tell me you don't actually want a crown."

Buffy blushed and quickly redirected the conversation back at Giles. "What about the soul that keeps getting mentioned, anything new on that front?"

Giles spoke over Spike's laughter, "Well actually, I believe we have the soul as well, although there are two possible options…The Codex says that '_A soul previously lost will came to help the Queen and Key in their time of need', _and if the soul had to possess the Queen's heart…if I'm not mistaken we have the only two beings on this plane that fit the Codex, sitting right here."

Silence filled the room. Everyone was looking from Spike to Angel and back again. There were only two known beings that had their souls reinstated after losing them, one was forced by curse and one fought for it and almost died to earn it.

"Any clue who it'd be, Rupert?" Spike asked with a raised brow. "I mean doesn't say anything a little more…I don't know… helpful?"

" 'fraid not," Giles responded right as Angel spoke.

"It's not me."

"And why is that? Thought you'd be itching to save the world again?" Spike commented.

"When I went to see the Oracles… Cordelia said it wasn't my place, that the Key belonged to someone else. Besides that other line you read said the soul had the heart of the queen, that's not me." Angel ground out fists clenched at his side. His discomfort went unnoticed by the others but Spike caught the tension in his sire's words.

'He knows something else…' Spike thought, but out loud he said, "I think that's for Buffy to decide mate."

Spike turned and faced the slayer meeting her green eyes with his blue ones, "What do you think Slayer?"

Buffy gulped down air, "Umm…well it makes the most sense if that's what Cordelia said...I mean can't we give it a try?"

"Not to be particular but Buffy, it says in the Codex that the ritual for unlocking the book is very precise, one wrong element, wrong person… well it doesn't end with hugs and puppies." Buffy paled at Willows words.

"Okay, okay, just give me a moment." Buffy said standing up and bolted from the room. Her footsteps could be heard as they ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

Xander looked at the blonde vampire, who sat staring at the door the slayer just ran through. The carpenter could have sworn he saw a glimpse of pain cross Spike's face. "Well one of us should go after her…" Spike didn't move an inch, almost like he hadn't heard Xander speak. "And by someone Dead Boy Junior, I meant you."

Spike nodded and stood up and headed for the stairs, for Buffy.

…

Buffy sat on her bed and stared out the window taking deep breaths. She needed to really think hard. Is there any possible reason it couldn't be Spike? Was there a reason it could be Angel? She had to be 100% sure. Because if she were wrong, one way or another she would lose someone she cared about and it would be her fault.

A small knock came from her doorframe and Buffy saw the man in question standing there. Spike spoke softly, "Can I come in?"

"You don't need to ask, it's not like you need to be invited," Buffy replied

"Just being polite Buffy," Spike smiled slightly. "I know, rare coming from me, but thought I'd give it a try this once since you seemed upset about me possessing your heart and all."

Buffy laughed out loud, "Never been really good at transitions or subtle have you Spike."

"Nah always thought it was a waste of time," Spike smiled back taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to Buffy. "So why did you going running out of there like a Fyral demon was on your tail?"

Buffy smiled slightly pulling herself to the end of the bed next to Spike. "I just had to think."

Spike nodded, "I know the feeling. But love, don't worry about hurting me if it's not me. I will understand. You and Angel have got history. I can understand that… won't like it one bit, but I can understand. Never really expected you to love me anyway-"

"Is that what you think this is about?" Buffy cut him off mid thought.

"What else would it be about?"

"I need to think because I need to be sure that when we try and open that book that you're not going to light on fire and die!" Buffy exclaimed, "If something happened to you again, already so soon after I just got you back…"

"Slayer, I'm not going anywhere," Spike replied quickly. "If you think I am the soul then we shouldn't have a problem."

Buffy was quiet for a moment, making Spike think that it might not be him. He had gotten his hopes up for nothing. But then Buffy whispered, "Who else would have it?"

Spike's eyes sparkled. It wasn't exactly an 'I love you' but it was definitely more than a crumb. "Well then, seems we don't have a problem."

…

"We have a problem." Illyria was standing in the doorframe after Spike and Buffy came back down stairs.

"What's up blue?" Spike asked .

"The sun has set." Illyria apparently wasn't very good with details, Xander thought.

"Not to burst your bubble, but it kind of does that every night," the self proclaimed comedian pointed out.

"I am aware of this human. The problem is that the sun has set and the young powerful ones haven't returned yet." Illyria almost glared at Xander, but he wasn't worth it she decided.

"What do you mean they haven't returned?" Buffy snapped. "They shouldn't have left in the first place!"

"I was looking at your arsenal, when I heard them all come down the stairs," Illyria stated. "They left just before sunset."

Buffy's earlier worries seemed to evaporate. With that demon from another dimension on the loose they had a higher chance of getting killed. "Which girls Illyria?"

"I do not know their names." The god seemed to shrug it off, but then gave one detail that made Buffy know who it had to be. "One of them left with a crossbow that I wish to see, if they do not destroy it."

"It's got to be Lilith Bree or Leah!" Buffy announced, "They were asking about learning the crossbow this morning, but I said no. How many left?"

"Ten. Maybe more." Illyria calculated.

Buffy ran to her weapons chest and grabbed her scythe. Spike and Angel were seconds behind her, Spike taking an axe and Angel a sword. Buffy nodded quickly in appreciation then started barking out orders. "Alright, we need someone to get a hold of Vi. She's probably out at the bar. I also want a locator spell done as quickly as possible to find them. Call as soon as you find out. Xander I want you to do a count of them and get me names, who all went, if anybody knows why, that kind of thing."

"On it Buff," Xander replied, already out the door to the warehouse.

"Spike and Angel could one of you sniff out the girls and the other go to Willy's and see if you could trace the demon?" Buffy asked not wanting to make the choice. "I'm going to look for the girls…"

"I'll go to Willy's," Angel quickly responded. He could tell his grandchilde didn't want to leave Buffy alone, besides they fought better together than he and Buffy did. And the main priority was to get everyone home safe. But Angel didn't say that out loud, instead he made a jab at Spike. "I'm less likely to stop inside for a drink."

"Funny coming from the vampire with delicate taste buds," Spike snorted. "Only ponces drink otter blood."

"The manly sow of testosterone can be later," Buffy cut them off. "We need to go find them before they get killed."

…

Buffy and Spike had parted ways from Angel almost immediately. Seemed the girls had headed out towards The Warehouse District. Even while Buffy was panicking over their safety, she was glad that they had paid attention in training. The Warehouse District was right on the Cuyahoga River and was filled with restaurants, clubs and people, perfect victims for trans-dimensional demons.

"Anything?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"Sorry love, the scent is still week," Spike sniffed the air, trying to be discrete. "But it could be because of all of these people. I miss Sunnydale. Most people I ever saw in one place was at the bronze."

"Don't like the big city?" Buffy asked while scanning the crowd outside of a club.

"Nah, even back in the day when people were dinner, preferred the small town life," Spike replied. "Hang on…"

Spike had stopped dead in his tracks to get a better hold of his bearings, and then turned to his right. There was an alley that ran down the side of a club and led to the water. There were no streetlights, only the distant glow of one around the corner. "They went down there."

"Of course they did." Buffy sighed and started towards it, but Spike grabbed her arm holding her in place. "What is it?"

"Something followed them down there. Something that's not human and smells like the insides of a Drokken beast," Spike spoke with distaste.

Before Buffy could reply her cell phone rang with Willow's picture on the screen. "Will, where are they?"

"Looks like they went down to Settlers, close to the water, Xander questioned the girls and looks like we have 13 newbies who think they are all that. Rachelle was saying that these slayers think they are more than prepared to go off on their own."

"Ya. That's why they went out with 13 slayers to get one demon," Buffy growled. "I am so going to have to teach them a lesson. Where's Vi?"

"She was making her way out of a…Sunset lounge," Willow said. "It's on West 9th St."

"Umm, I think that's where we are. We will find Vi then go to the park." Buffy looked around for a street sign.

"Alright be careful." Buffy said she would, then disconnected with Willow.

"So where are the kiddies?" Spike asked, rolling a cigarette between his fingers.

"Willow said that they are in the park just 2 minutes from here. But we have to get Vi." Buffy was looking around for any sign of the club. "She was leaving Sunset Lounge…I don't know where that is…"

Spike looked about then realized that a redheaded girl had just pushed herself out of the club they had just passed. Vi made a run for it when a couple guys followed her out of the bar. She was going to run right past them as she tried to use her cell phone. Spike grabbed the girl's coat right as she went barreling past the veteran demon fighters. Vi gave out a little shriek when she came to a dead stop but she quickly relaxed when she saw it was Buffy and Spike. "Rule number one Vi; be aware of your surroundings."

"Where are they? I'm going to kill them!" Vi started ranting. "They couldn't hold off for one more night? I mean I'm supposed to have those guys chasing me, not be running away from them!"

"Don't worry they are so going to be punished," Buffy agreed. "Unfortunately, they think that they are ready to go fight on their own."

"Stupid little -"

"It's better if you help now and curse them out later when they can actually hear you." Spike pointed out.

"Alright. I'm cool lets go save their asses so after, I can kick them." Vi said in an overly cheery voice.

At that, the three hunters started off at run, headed for the park. It wasn't very far and the further they got from the clubs, the easier it was to maneuver through the streets. Spike didn't mention that he could still smell the demon that had followed the potentials down to the water, but its presence was starting to unnerve him.

They had just reached the out skirts of the park when they heard a high-pitched scream in the distance. It was followed by a roar, which could only have come from a demon. Buffy burst in the speed of the direction of the sounds, and when the potentials came into view, Buffy's heart leapt in her chest and proceeded to plummet to her stomach

Leah's arm was bleeding steadily, 5 girls were hiding and the rest were only making defensive maneuvers against the demon. The demon was 8 feet tall, well muscled and had long nails that looked lethal. It was the one that Willy had said had come through the portal; brown scaly skin, red eyes and the wardrobe was a total travesty.

Buffy got within hitting distance and yelled at the beast, "Hey!" After getting its attention, Buffy didn't go on to make small talk or puns with the demon as they battled, instead she swung the scythe at its legs hoping to knock it off balance.

However, it jumped over the scythe with ease and fluid motion, and tried to swipe at Buffy with its claws. Spike however, intercepted the blow with his axe making a deep gouge in the demon's arm, sending it snarling, baring its pointed shark like teeth. Spike took that opportunity to distract the demon further. "My grandma, what big teeth you have." Spike swung the axe at the demon's face, connecting, knocking it back a few feet.

This gave Buffy the opportunity to shout some orders at Vi, "Get them to a safe distance! Make them watch!"

Vi did as she was told and pulled the girls back. They were among the trees with easy escape routes, and checked them all over. Besides Leah's arm, which Vi wrapped in her coat to try and stop the bleeding, there were only scratches and what would surely be bruises in a few hours. Vi snapped at the potentials to pay attention to the fight in front of them.

The demon was strong but Spike and Buffy were holding it off, keeping it on its toes. Vi watched extra carefully, in case she needed to give her teacher or the vampire a warning. Quick hits were exchanged, none of them incapacitating on either side.

Then out of nowhere Angel came running out of the trees and leapt at the demon sword raised. The sword was perfectly aimed and would have been a kill shot if the demon had not deflected it, causing Angel to roll to the ground. Angel snarled and vamped out ready to take the beast on again.

Lilith watched, scared about what was going to happen to the three warriors. The demon was stronger and bigger than anything she had ever seen or read about. But there was Buffy fighting like it was just any other demon. The Slayer used some attacks that Lilith had never even thought of; decoys attacks and double-teaming the demon with the help of Spike or Angel seemed to be working the best, because one on one the beast out powered the heroes separately.

And then it happened. Buffy watched as Spike came up behind the demon and hurdled on to its back, wrapping his arms around the scaly head. The demon snarled again and tried to remove Spike but the vampire held on tight. "Now would be a good time Slayer, to finish him off!"

Buffy jolted and realized what Spike had done. The demon wasn't able to see with Spike's arms wrapped around its face like that, leaving its vitals wide open. With a quick look at Angel they both plunged their weapons into the demon. Angel's sword had hit slightly below its target because of the thrashing demon. But Buffy had sunk the wooded stake end of her scythe into the demon where the heart would be, assuming it had one.

The beast moaned and cried out as it fell to its knees, allowing Spike to remove himself from its back and kick it to the ground. When it's chest stopped moving Spike turned it over to get a better look at it.

"Think you could remember that face to draw it later for Giles?" Spike asked the Slayer.

"Yeah that won't be a problem…" Buffy said turning to look at the trees where her students were hiding in the shadows. Slowly they stepped out into the opening, being pushed by Vi the whole way. "You are to return to the warehouse. And wait in the first aid room."

The girls looked at the ground nodded and started walking back to the house. Vi walked up to Buffy and spoke loudly enough for the potentials to hear, "I'm heading back with them, to make sure they don't try anything else stupid."

Some of them flinched at her words but Buffy just smiled at Vi and nodded in agreement. "Alright, get them home safe. And prepare them for a speech."

"I thought it was imparted wisdom?"

"Get moving smart ass," Buffy laughed at her friend. "We are going to get rid of the body."

When Vi had caught up, Buffy turned around to face Angel and Spike trying to lift the shoulders of the demon, and drag it to the water. It was weird watching them work together. Suddenly, the body seemed to melt away. The color faded leaving a clear gel like substance that wasn't solid and immediately did what gravity demanded it do. It fell to the ground.

Unfortunately, Spike and Angel had both taken a demon arm onto their shoulders to help carry it to the water. This resulted in the two vampires cursing loudly as they were covered in the slime from the neck down.

"Bloody hell! I'm going to kill those girls."

…

Buffy stared over the potentials. Lilith, Leah, Bree, Diana, Carrie, Hannah, Lizzie, Jordan, Gina, Katie, Simone, Anita and Sam all sat on the bench single file looking at the ground. Bruises were appearing on their skin and dried blood was on their clothes and in their hair. They looked like 13 terrified 16-year old girls.

"What you girls did was stupid, irrational and dangerous. Not only for you but you put Vi, Spike, Angel, and myself at risk by going out there tonight," Buffy began. "What you don't seem to understand is that I am in charge. You may have the slayer power but you don't know who to use it. Which makes you just as weak as someone without it, and more of a liability in the field."

"I don't have faith in your abilities. I don't think you're strong enough to go out on your own. But I do have faith in your potential. You all, with proper training, will grow into great slayers," Buffy admitted to the girls. "I know you wanted to prove yourselves. But a Slayer doesn't prove them self that way. You do it by protecting the people on your side, putting the world first, and understanding your limitations. That's why I'm training you, to help you find them."

The room was silent but the expressions on the girl's faces spoke volumes. And Buffy smiled at them knowing that she had gotten through or at least scared the crap out of them. "I want you all to go take showers then go to bed. And don't ever do this again!"

The girls quickly left the room with a murmured apology to Buffy and headed upstairs.

Giles watched from the corner of the room a smile plastered on his face. His slayer was all grown up. "Well done Buffy."

Buffy jumped because she hadn't noticed her watcher had entered the room. "Thanks. They needed that I guess."

"The best slayers are never made without a little discipline."

**Alright guys please remember to review! What did you think of having a chapter kind of from the potentials POV? I probably wont do it again but feedback is good :) I also put this chapter in to kinda stay true to the TV series( you know like how they'd have the big bad that Buffy defeats at the end but there are still the everyday kind of baddies that have to be taken down) PLease review and i hope to get you another Chapter before Christmas :)**


	15. Timing, He Doesn't Have It

**Hello! Thanks to those of you who have Reviewed Favorited or Alerted to this story. its awesome to know its getting read :) Thanks To my awesome Beta! The bad news is that my computer decided to die on me so i have posted this update from school...which is almost done till January. I will try to have another Chapter up by Christmas but unfortunately i can't make any promises. **

**Hope you guys enjoy! ****Remember to let me know what you think by reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea, everything else belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy and all those other fabulous people who created this fabulous world**

Chapter 15 Timing- He doesn't have it

Dawn was laughing as she and Cale walked to the car that she had "liberated" from Giles that morning. What was she supposed to do? It was so cold outside that snow was starting to accumulate on the ground, instead of just melting by midday. Besides, Buffy had given her permission today, because she was going to be studying later than normal with Cale. Not that Giles would see it her way.

They had studied their world history together in preparation for the exam, and Dawn had had a blast. Laughing and smiling for the last few hours almost made her forget, she had made little to no progress with learning to close the dimensional walls. Giles said that she shouldn't worry about it until they had the Book of White open, that would most likely have instructions, but Dawn worried anyway. Cale took some of that tension away.

"So… here we are," Cale announced when they reached Giles' car. "So I was wondering Dawn… do you want to do something Friday night? We could go to a movie or I heard there is this cool art festival going on in Settler's Park, or maybe I could just come over and meet your family?"

Dawn immediately felt bad. Cale had asked her to go on a formal date four times in the last three weeks, and he had asked to meet her other friends at least five times. It's not that she didn't want to, because she did, but every time he asked something big was going down, like the potentials going crazy, Buffy being trapped, or it was her night to patrol with Buffy. This Friday was the day that the white hats had designated to do the ritual that would open the Book of White. "I'm sorry Cale but this weekend doesn't work for me. We have this rit- family thing going down all weekend."

Cale looked defeated and said, "Dawn, if you don't want to go out with me just say so. I mean we could still be –"

"Don't even say that word!" Dawn exclaimed quickly, "I don't want to be friends, but I can't get into a relationship right now."

"Well that's not confusing at all," Cale snapped.

"Hey! That's not fair. You don't know what's going on in my life right now!" Dawn yelled right back. Oh god, they were having their first fight.

"Only because you won't tell me!" Cale shot back, "I mean, I know almost nothing about you. I don't know what your demons are Dawn, but I think you need to face them. I want to get to know you but if you won't let me then maybe I should go."

"You're right," Dawn said strongly. She then pushed Cale to the ground as a vampire lunged at his back. "You don't know what my demons are."

There were five of them, all in game face. Dawn could tell that they were newbies to the game. They had fairly recent clothing on and one of them still had dirt covering him from head to toe, from the climb out of the grave. Sure enough, the dirt-covered vampire spoke aloud, "I want the girl for my first meal."

"Alright Johnny boy, she is all yours." The obvious leader of the pack smirked at Dawn as he gave the fledgling permission.

Johnny charged at Dawn, smiling with his fangs bore. Dawn quickly moved aside from the demon letting it run past her enough that she could plunge the stake, that she had pulled from her coat pocket, into its back. Dust filled the air and shock filled the remaining vampire's faces, and then quickly replaced with anger.

The battle began, four versus one seemed unfair but Dawn thought she might be able to take them all, and make sure Cale was safe. Dawn punched the scrawniest vampire, leaving her an opening to see if Cale was all right. He was better than all right.

The vamp gang leader and his right hand man were making attacks at Cale. But instead of the attacks leaving Cale crumpled on the ground, he was blocking them. He was trained, Dawn realized. Cale blocked a punch to the stomach and reciprocated with a punch to the head, sending the vampire backwards.

Dawn quickly refocused on the enemies at hand. The most obvious flaw with young vampires, Buffy had told Dawn, was that they weren't used to their strength yet. That and while they all seemed to know awesome fighting moves once turned, new vamps all seemed to use the same basic moves, making it easier to calculate a defense and counter attack. The vampire's fist connected with Dawn's mouth before she could dodge it but she was able to use the vampire's momentum to send it to the ground.

Dawn now had the opportunity to do her favorite move. She bent down to stake the demon sprawling on the floor and watched him turn to dust. She spun her stake in hand and thrust it backwards at the attacker creeping up on her. Dust filled the air that Dawn mistakenly inhaled. Coughing, Dawn made her way to Cale.

He hadn't staked either of his vampires, most likely because he didn't carry a stake on him, but they hadn't killed him either. Dawn kicked the closest vampire to her, catching his attention. Snarling at her, the second to last vampire, made to strike Dawn in the shoulder, connecting sending her to the ground. As it descended upon her she swiped her legs, tripping it to land on top of her. Dawn let out a yelp as the demon landed on her but it quickly disintegrated. Dawn's stake was sticking straight up right where the heart of her attacker had been.

Dawn quickly got up and while a fist distracted the leader vampire, she made her move sinking her stake in between the ribs and into its heart. When the dust cleared Dawn was left looking at Cale.

Panic filled her mind. Dawn began questioning everything he had said or done since they had started hanging out. Had he even skipped class when he had wanted to borrow her notes? Why did he want to meet her family? And she let her confusion and panic get the best of her.

He had a smile on his face and was about to say something but Dawn cut him off. "I guess you do know about my demons."

Her next action was probably rash and she would probably get a lecture from Buffy but she felt that it was the right thing to do all the same.

She thrust her hand out and grabbed Cale's neck. She watched his face change in the second it took her to find the pressure point that sent him crashing to the ground.

Dawn caught him before he hit the ground struggling briefly under his weight. But she was able to drag him over to the passenger side and force him into the small car. Dawn grumbled all the way to her side of the car, thinking of only the bad possibilities of what her potential boyfriend's skills could mean.

…

Spike wanted to be anywhere else. He would sure as hell rather be helping Buffy set up the potentials for patrol. He'd rather be helping Red and Harris collect the last ingredient for the ritual tomorrow. Hell… he would rather be helping Andrew make dinner than this. But instead, he was making a detailed account of his trip to get his soul with Giles.

Not necessarily his favorite topic. But Giles had convinced him it was for the benefit of future slayers. Apparently a lot of research material had been destroyed when the old Watcher's Council had gone up in smoke and Giles was slowly trying to rebuild as much of it as he could.

"What was the first task?" Giles asked, having already covered why Spike had felt the need to go get the soul in the first place, (this subject had almost lead Spike to strangle Giles but Buffy had still been in the house and stopped him, and demanded Giles to move onto a new line of questioning) and how he had heard about the demon in the first place.

"Truth to be told, I don't rightly remember." Spike shrugged. "I remember roaches crawling around under my skin and a man with fists of fire."

"You mean a man with fast punching attacks?" Giles inquired.

"No, I mean his fists were on fire, and he punched me with them," Spike ground out.

"Oh," Giles said with surprise. He scribbled some more notes on his pad of paper. He briefly looked up at Spike's pained expression and tried his best at an apology, something that he wasn't necessarily good at but the circumstance called for. "I am sorry we have to go through this now Spike. You must have been past it and now I'm asking you to relive it, I can't imagine how uncomfortable you must be."

"Don't worry about it Rupes" Spike nodded his thanks at the watcher, "Wasn't in the right frame of mind right after it happened and once I was-"

"I was trying to kill you," Giles supplied he grimaced while he said it. Giles knew that if he and robin had succeeded the world would not have stood a chance without Spike sacrifice. For the fact that they failed he would be eternally grateful.

"Ya that was a damper on the research," Spike gave a smirk, then realizing the seriousness of the conversation immediately tried to lighten it "Doesn't matter now though right? No inclinations to off me recently?"

"No more than usual" Giles supplied, silently thanking Spike for relieving the tension. This was almost instantaneously brought back when the door slammed open

Dawn stood in the doorframe looking ragged and tired. Spike also could smell blood. He roared into the kitchen, "Andrew get Buffy!"

Dawn smiled weakly. "I need you guys to not judge me okay?"

"Bit are you alright?" Spike was making his way to the door when Dawn held up a hand making him stop.

Buffy came crashing into the room followed by Andrew a few seconds later, who was huffing and puffing trying to intake air. "What's wrong? Dawnie are you okay?"

"I'm fine really." Dawn lied as her heart was breaking. "There were vampires… they attacked us in the parking lot. Don't worry I got rid of them. But Cale… well something's up with him. He knew what they were and fought back, but I panicked because he shouldn't know anything about them."

Dawn pulled Cale's body into view and looked at her sister with embarrassment and shame. "He's not dead, just sleeping for another 15 minutes or so."

Buffy's jaw fell open and stared at her sister in surprise. Shaking it off she quickly went and picked up the boy's body from Dawn and moved to set him down in a chair.

On the other hand, Spike was smiling. Dawn had shown some vampire who was boss and taken out the college boy in the process. "Well done Niblet! How did you take out the vamp?"

Dawn gave a weak smile, "There were five of them Spike. And I will tell you later, once he is tied up."

"Why do you think he needs to be tied up exactly?" Giles asked.

"It's just that he knows about demons and has been trying to get close to us for a while and –"

"What do you mean us?" Buffy asked as she set down Cale carefully in one of the library chairs.

"He has wanted to meet everybody here and asks a lot of questions about my 'End of the worlder' meetings, which is how I explained away having stakes and books on vampires and prophecies." Dawn replied. Buffy thought her sister's reasons were weak and were most likely brought on out of fear, but she couldn't ignore the feeling in her gut that this kid could be trouble. So Buffy didn't question Dawn right now. Besides the only one who could truly soothe her sister was unconscious with the truth locked inside. Even still she gave her sister a quick hug before going to the garage for rope.

Dawn watched Buffy go then turned around to see Spike watching her. "What?"

"Five?"

"Well not all at once but ya…"

…

Cale woke up slowly, not opening his eyes fully, rather just opening them up a sliver to see a pair of blue eyes looking at him. He didn't need to see more than that to know it was Dawn. And he smiled inwardly. Dawn had made sure he was okay after… after she had knocked him out? Is that what happened? Cale's memories surfaced and all doubt had left his head. Dawn had killed five vampires with minimal help from him, and then knocked him out with an accusatory tone in her voice. What the hell is going on?

"What the hell is going on?" Cale asked anger building inside him when he realized that he was tied to a chair. "Where am I?"

"You're at my house," Dawn replied quietly. "I brought you here after I saw that you knew about…"

"Demons? Vampires? That we live on a Hellmouth?" Cale asked struggling against the restraints.

"Ya. A little suspicious don't you think? You start hanging around the slayer's sister and you know all about the demon world." Cale's eyes widened slightly at Dawn's words. She didn't trust him.

"Dawn I-I'm sorry. I should have told you that I knew about… No… I shouldn't have. You never told me that you knew about demons! How was I supposed to know?" Cale had turned angry at the end of his apology.

"Not exactly what I would be doing whelp," a British voice sounded from the doorway on the other side of the room. "People 'round here don't play nice to people they tie to chairs."

"He's right! They threaten you and scare you and sometimes you get pulled through a wall-"a short blonde boy started rambling before the Billy Idol wannabe told him to shut up.

"Dawn, please why am I tied up? What's going on?" Cale turned back to Dawn, hope in his eyes.

"She brought you here to protect her family." A small blonde woman appeared beside Billy. "Now I would really like to know how you know all about demons, vampires and all the other beasties that lurk in the darkness, that any normal person would never believe in?"

Cale was about to answer when it clicked in his head who he was talking to. There was no other explanation. "Oh my god! You're the slayer!"

"I feel like your ignoring my question Mr. ... What's his last name?" the Slayer asked Dawn, but Cale answered before his friend even had the chance.

"I'm Cale James Theodore Travers-Post. Quentin Travers was my grandfather."

….

Buffy's jaw might as well have hit the floor. And she wasn't alone, Dawn was right there with her. Buffy had enough sense to call out to Giles who came into the room quickly.

"What's wrong Buffy?"

"Did Travers have a son?" Buffy asked not removing her eyes from the captive.

"Yes he did, Jerome was a descent fellow… it was a shame that his fiancée was Gwendolyn Post. I'm sure you remember her, the chap was quite broken up that he had been used," Giles replied, trying to piece together what was going on.

"Well I'm sure then Rupert if you liked the chap so much, you'd like to meet his son," Spike said, gesturing at Cale from a chair.

Giles blinked and took a closer look at Cale. Blonde messy hair, blue-grey eyes, the boy could very well be who he says he is… except Giles had been under the impression that he had been at the council when it had exploded. "I thought that Quentin had summoned you to the council during the last few days?"

Cale nodded earnestly "He had. I had discovered some information on the First; he wanted me to present it to the council in person, to start sucking up I guess. I left 4 days before the explosion."

"Why didn't you try and find another watcher to continue your training? Or come to me in Sunnydale? I'm sure I could have used whatever information you had," Buffy asked harshly thinking to herself, _'Maybe Spike wouldn't have had to die.'_

_"_It's procedure that inactive watchers don't know the location of the slayer," Giles explained. "The council members know but its privileged information. The boy couldn't have found us if he had wanted too."

"I did! I mean I tried too, but I sort of ran out of steam once I got back to Cleveland…" Cale trailed off.

"Meaning?" Spike asked bluntly.

"All of my funds were tied to the council. As soon as the council was gone I had no way of travel," Cale explained. He was starting to sound desperate Buffy thought. The desperate were normally the innocent ones. The liars play at desperate but always fall short on the act. "I'm just lucky that my grandfather had ensured that all of my schooling was paid for including accommodations, or else I would have been out on my ass."

"He paid for you schooling?" Giles asked, "Watchers are supposed to pay for their own schooling. I had to work 2 jobs to pay for Oxford."

Cale began to answer but Buffy cut him off, "So not the point right now Giles. I'm thinking we do a truth spell to make sure what he says isn't a lie."

"Willow has some already made in the fridge…" Andrew says, "It takes up space that I normally designate for the milk."

Dawn had been silent while everyone else questioned Cale. He wasn't evil. A weight seemed to lift off of her chest. But one question still remained, "Did you know who I was before we met?"

Cale looked Dawn in the eye with no need to lie, "I didn't. I'm still trying to figure out who all of you are. Can I get some questions in?"

"Not until after you drink this," Buffy said handing him a small vial labeled 'Truth Serum'.

"Alright alright," Cale grumbled, opened his mouth and let Buffy pour the contents down his throat. He gagged momentarily but was able to swallow the bitter liquid.

"What does it taste like?" Giles asked.

"Bitter coffee made in the school cafeteria," Cale replied.

"What is the year?" Cale replied correctly, after asking a few more test questions Giles declared that it was working. "What is your name?"

"Cale James Theodore Melvin Travers-Post the First," Cale responded then winced at his middle name.

"Who is your father?" Giles asked again over Spikes snickering.

"Jerome Cornelius Travers." Cale responded.

Giles looked at Buffy with a questioning look. Was there anything else that they need to know from the boy? He was who he says he was, surely the rest was truth.

"Alright he is the real deal." Buffy agreed, "Cale you can go-"

The doorbell rang momentarily before the door swung open and a woman stood in the opening. She had her hair pulled up into a bun and was carrying a few manila envelopes that might have been labeled top secret by the way she kept them clutched to her. She looked around the room slightly surprised like she hadn't expected them to be there. But once her eyes saw Cale tied to the chair, a smile spread across her lips. "So Mr. Giles I see you have found your loop hole."

….

Rebecca Fletcher was currently sitting at the kitchen table across from Giles and Buffy. She had just informed them that they could now have access to the council funds that they desperately needed. However, the loophole was slightly disconcerting.

"So let me get the straight," Buffy began trying to un-jumble all the legal language in her head, "We can have access to the councils unlimited funds, and use them in any way we see fit, if we room and board, the mini-Quentin?"

"Yes, basically that is the stipulation that Travers put on new council's inheritance," Rebecca nodded.

Giles was grumbling under his breath something about Quentin being a "tricky bastard", and "lucky he was already dead". Buffy quickly elbowed the watcher. Giles snapped out of his internal rant, "So Ms. Fletcher, why on earth was I not informed that this was the stipulation?"

"Because I only unearthed it a few days ago, but mostly I failed to tell you because it was a condition that Travers had insisted that the new council would have to discover on their own, as sort of a test," Rebecca said with regret.

"The man always did like his tests," Buffy admitted, only to see that Giles was grumbling to himself again. As the watcher seemed to be out of commission, Buffy made the call, the only choice in her eyes. "Alright we will keep the kid, now show me the money."

The lawyer gave a soft laugh, "I will do that for you Ms. Summers. If I'm not mistaken, the proceeding should go smoothly from here. Tomorrow you will have access to the Council Savings Account."

"Thank you very much. I guess I will see you to the door…" Buffy said slowly, carefully eyeing Giles, who had completely zoned out. The two women left the man and headed to the front door of the house.

Buffy lead the guest past the library and the hostage, and to the front entrance. "Thank you very much Ms. Fletcher."

"Not at all dear, I shall stop by tomorrow with the appropriate paperwork then?" With a quick nod and thank you from Buffy, the lawyer was off.

"What important papers would those be love?" Spike asked suddenly from her side. He was close enough that she could feel his unnecessary breathe on her skin. Buffy turned and smiled at him.

"The important papers that mean we can afford to eat again," Buffy explained to her vampire. "Also means another hot water tank, new clothes, and better training facilities."

"Ahh. Sounds pretty grand, but what's the catch?" Spike questioned knowingly; nothing was ever free.

"Well…turns out that we have to train Cale to be a watcher. It was the only condition Senior Travers put on the legal contract." Buffy stated.

"What!" A teenaged screech sounded from the table, "He has to stay with us?"

"Sorry Dawnie," Buffy said sympathetically. "He has to stay. Think of all the hot water though!"

Dawn looked over at Cale who was still tied to a chair. She still liked him, a lot, even though he wasn't who she thought he was originally. If anything his knowing about vampires and demons would make a relationship easier. But if he found out she hadn't always been human…well that could end in her heart being broken.

Cale's eyes stared into hers. He was begging her to let him stay. Not only because of the training would he get here, but because of her. Cale still wanted to know Dawn. She was special, and Cale wanted to know why. "Come on Dawn…I'm not so bad."

Cale got the smile he had been looking for. Dawn shook her head and looked at the floor contemplating before raising her eyes to Buffy. "Where is he going to stay?"

Buffy smiled at Dawn, knowing it hadn't been easy to let the boy stay with them. Love was terrifying she knew that, Buffy thought, thinking of Spike, but the things you're scared of are usually the most worthwhile. But then Dawn's question sunk in and confusion filled her face. Where was he going to stay?

"Well the warehouse is out of the question… those girls already go crazy with Spike and Angel in there..." Buffy thought out loud.

"He could bunk with the whelp?" Spike suggested, thinking it would be a painful experience for the boy who had his eyes on his niblet.

Cale looked around, worried about the bleached guy's suggestion, "How come I feel like I won't like that?"

"Because you won't," Dawn supplied. "What about the couch?"

"He can't stay there forever; we need something a little more permanent…" Buffy didn't have a clue and was contemplating just leaving Cale strapped to the chair when Giles came in.

"We will set up a cot in the garage for him. I'm sure Xander could rig something up for privacy after he and Willow return."

"Works for me," Buffy said shrugging. "I have to get back to the girls."

"I'm going with you pet." Spike said following the slayer to the exit. " Sorry Rupes but got some pent up energy, we will continue that reliving the worst time of my life thing another day alright?"

"Yes fine, Spike." Giles said waving off the vampire. "Dawn would you go get one of the cots from the warehouse while I unchain Cale?"

Dawn left the room leaving the watcher alone with the watcher in training.

"Cale I want you to listen. And do it very carefully," Giles began, his voice deadly, "We are very different than the council that you are used to. I will not tolerate any actions that would have been a common occurrence for your grandfather.

"If you hurt one of the slayers, if you do anything to jeopardize Buffy, if you do anything to Dawn, consider yourself no longer a watcher and my enemy." Cale gulped and nodded his head, afraid that his voice would sound weak if he were to try and use it.

Giles saw the fear in the child's eyes and know that he had gotten through. Slowly he unchained Cale, pulling the metal bounds off of him with care. In a few moments Cale was following Giles into the garage, rubbing his wrists.

"It's not Buckingham palace, but I'm sure Xander will be able to help with some sort of wall," Giles trailed off. The back corner of the garage was what Giles had in mind for Cale's new room. It was wide open to the rest of the room that was filled with tables and whiteboards.

Dawn pushed through the door hauling the cot, which was more of a regular sized bed, on hinges. "I have an idea Giles! Next time something needs to be lifted, we get the person who weighs more than said object, to carry it!"

Cale immediately went to Dawn and helped drag it the rest of the way to his corner. "Man that thing weighs a ton!"

"Sorry Dawn, I didn't think of the weight…" Giles reddened; he had momentarily forgotten that Dawn didn't have the super strength that the slayers did.

"It's alright, let just get him set up with blankets." Dawn brushed off the watchers apology, while thinking to herself 'So I can think of what to do with him.'

…

"So, what do you think is going to happen with the Bit and College boy?" Spike asked Buffy as they set up some training equipment for the girls.

"Nothing for right now..." Buffy said putting the head on another training dummy.

"What do you mean by right now?" Spike pried. He wanted to know what was happening with Dawn, so he could prepare to kick Cale's ass if necessary.

"Well Dawn's confused, I mean he was a normal guy interested in her but now he's part of our world. It can send a girl reeling you know," Buffy explained, thinking of the time she found out Angel was a vampire.

"But she'll get over it then."

"Probably," replied Buffy, "She's a big girl. Spike she can handle her own problems."

Spike shrugged and set out another training dummy. "Doesn't mean I'm won't kill the blighter if he so much as looks at her the wrong way."

"I mean sure, his timing kind of sucks to come out of the woodwork now. Dawn's already stressed with school and the whole saving the dimension thing," Buffy admitted "But sometimes you have to give the ones that screw up a second chance."

Spike's eyes shot up to Buffy's with a question in his eyes. A question that Buffy never got to answer, because Ally was there, and asked if they could hit something already.

**Alright What did you think? Good Bad? Did you see it coming? or did you think he was evil? Let me know in a review! **

**And The bit of spuffy at the end there will explode in Chapter 16: All the Things We Never Said. Thanks guys!**


	16. All The Things We Never Said

**Hello! So I know it's been forever and a half since I've updated. I'm Sorry. I didn't get my laptop back for over a month then i still had to sit down and write the chapter so it took a while to get back in the right frame of mind. Anyway thanks for reading and i hope you review to let me know what you think. Special thanks to waddiwasiwitch, spike'smate, SayianWizard, hannahncakes, and LoVe BB 116 for reviewing to so many chapters i really appreciate it!**

**Any way again Thanks for Reading and please review :) ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea, everything else is owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy**

Chapter 16 ~ All the Things We Never Said

"Rose thorn?"

"Check."

"Oak leaves?"

"Check."

"Powdered orange blossom?"

"Uhh…check?" Xander said holding up two bags which had ground up plants in them. However, neither were orange, and as a carpenter, he had no clue which one was correct.

Willow looked up and saw her friend holding the two bags up with a confused look on his face, "Excellent and we have the thyme as well."

Buffy watched from the doorway with a smile on her face, as Xander tried to play it off that he had known which bag it was all along. And Willow tried to pretend she believed him. In preparation, the witch had been working for the last few days gathering ingredients and going through the spell. Buffy, Spike, Dawn, and Willow were going to open the Book of White tonight, and it scared her beyond belief.

The Powers That Be had obviously locked it up for a reason. And the thought if Spike weren't the soul that was required he would be killed, still sent shivers down her spine. Spike had been trying to calm her nerves for the last few days about that possibility, and all it had really done was piss her off.

"Hey Buff!" Xander said finally noticing her presence at the edge of the room. "You and Bleach Boy there all ready for the big ritual tonight?"

"Ready as I ever will be mate," the British accent that sounded in Buffy's ear made her jump. Causing the voice to laugh, "Pay a little more attention to your surroundings love."

"I would be able to if you made a sound when you moved!" Buffy retorted turning to face him eye to eye.

Spike seemed to think about it for a moment, before shaking his head back and forth with a cocky smirk plastered on his face, "Nah, funnier this way."

At that moment Dawn came home from her night class followed closely by Cale. "Hey guys! We all ready to get our Mojo on?"

"So wrong if you watch the Austin Powers movies," Xander murmured. Willow responded, "Yep the magic is all set to go, and don't worry Buffy. I've got some protections up, nothing will go wrong."

"Thanks Wills" Buffy nodded, not actually feeling any better. "When can we start?"

"Actually as soon as Giles finishes threatening the slayers to behave." Giles appeared with the last of Willow's words.

"I believe I scared them into submission," Giles said cleaning his glasses. " However, I do wish Haley had not started to cry."

"Giles! What did you do?" Buffy and Dawn yelled simultaneously.

"Well I spoke sternly saying, that we didn't want anything bad to happen to them. And that this was about their protection, and when they seemed not to be taking me seriously, I told them Angel would be watching them. …And a little about his past…" Giles trailed off.

"Oh my god!" Dawn cried out pointing at Giles accusingly. "It's like the flashcards all over again."

"Those were educational!"

"Calm down Dawn. We will deal with the traumatized Slayers after we perform the ritual." Buffy turned to Willow. "Let's get started Will so I can do some damage control."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Buff. Haley cried when she broke her nail while punching one of the practice dummies," Xander pointed out.

Willow handed out paper to everyone in the room. "Okay, so, each of us has a part to play. Buffy, Dawn, and Spike's are pretty straightforward. We have our Queen, Key, and Soul. I'm going to act as the media to the mystical world, while the rest of you will, hopefully, have nothing to do. But just in case, you guys have a safety spell."

Xander, Giles, and Cale all nodded. Technically, Andrew nodded too, but Buffy thought it was probably more likely that he was shaking.

Minutes ticked by as Willow correctly set up everything. In the center of four participants, sat a stone bowl filled with the ingredients, a white candle and the Book of White. Spike and Dawn sat across from one another with Willow and Buffy on both of their sides.

"Here goes nothing," Willow said jokingly, making an awkward laugh that sounded fake and hollow.

"No Red, here goes everything."

Spike's words rang through the room like an echo repeating through everyone's mind. And he was right. If they couldn't open the book, they didn't stand a chance against the creatures on the other side of the dimensional walls. Willow gulped then began reading from The Codex:

_Power's we beseech you,_

_Your Queen, Key and Soul,_

_Demand your presence_

_We bow to only your light_

Willow's part was finished; she had opened the magic up to the other three completing the circle, which would allow them, hopefully, to ask for the book to be opened. What she saw next was not expected.

Blinding white light surged from the candle that was placed in the center of the circle. It sent sparks flying from the once small flame, one, which ignited the contents of the stone bowl. The magic fire burned the contents quickly in bright colors continuing long after the leaves, blossoms, and thorns had all turned to ash. It reminded Willow of the dimensional walls, with all their colors that just seemed to meld together, making something dangerous look remarkably beautiful.

Xander and Giles weren't watching the flames that had Willow entranced. They were far more concerned with the Queen, Soul, and Key. All of their heads had fallen backwards, only to be swung forward again; their eyes were now pure white, no trace of color left. And the white light kept emitting from the candle and fire played off their skin making all three of them look extraordinarily pale. Spike looked almost translucent. It wasn't until the three of them spoke that Andrew let out a terrified yelp.

_We are your last defense_

_We are your last chance_

_We have always belonged to you_

_Give us what is needed_

_To maintain the worlds_

_We don't want anything else_

At that moment the magical fire rose up out of the bowl and jumped onto the Book of White. The flames grew and crackled as they burned away at the book. Xander made a motion to go to save it but Giles stopped him "Look, it's burning away the lock…"

Sure enough with a closer look, Xander could see that the fire was not harming the black leather in any way but the lock seemed to disappear into thin air after a few moments of the fire touching it. Willow waited until the last of the lock had been burned away, before saying the words that would cut off her friends from the magic.

_Powers we thank you,_

_Your Queen, _

_Your Soul,_

_Your Key,_

_We bow to only your light_

The moment Willow's last words left her lips the lights went out, from the candle and magical fire, but for a moment the house lights went out too. Nothing could be seen, and the only sound in the room was the slight hyperventilating sounds coming from where Andrew had been standing. Time seemed to slow in the dark, the seconds ticked by while they all waited for the lights to return.

One by one, individual bulbs turned on, the ones furthest from the circle first, slowly illuminating the dark corners of the room. Before all the lights had turned on, Buffy's slayer senses could already tell something was wrong. She and Dawn sat panting side by side exhausted from being possessed. But Spike was still fighting whatever was inside him.

He was lying flat on the wooden floor, with his back arched away from it as if touching it caused him physical pain. From the look on Spikes face, it probably did; he contorted in pain one moment and vamped out the next, silently snarling at his possessor. If Buffy hadn't been worried initially, she would have been when Spike started clawing at his chest, right over his heart. Buffy had seen similar scars before when Spike had tried to cut out his soul.

Suddenly the magic's seemed to leave Spike. Buffy saw the pure white cloud quickly seep out of Spikes body. It should end, Buffy thought, but it didn't. In fact the demon seemed to attack with a new vengeance upon its host body, like chains had been removed and it could now fight at full capacity. The scratching continued above Spike's chest, and Buffy yelled out at him to stop, but unable to move feeling incredibly weak after the spell. The White smoke seemed to watch for a moment hovering above Spike's thrashing body. Then out of now where it dove back into Spike causing not only the demon to scream out in pain but the man too; the man that Buffy loved. Dawn was crying out for someone to do something as Buffy tried to get closer to Spike. But no one was quick enough.

A feral scream came from Spike as his features turned gray, spreading out into dust. Buffy cried out trying to reach Spike's hand but she went right through his fingertips. His form was becoming more and more undecipherable by the moment. Tears dripped down Dawn, Willow, Andrew, and Buffy's faces, and Giles and Xander looked pained beyond measure.

It started slowly, so slow that Buffy didn't see it right away. But Spikes ashes didn't fall to the floor immediately. They started to glow mildly before bursting into light. Buffy gasped as she watched the ashes reassemble themselves into their original form. Ash by ash Spike's form became more clear until he was completely reassembled; still gray, and still unmoving. Then with a flash of light the white smoke exited Spike's body dissipating into the air, leaving Spike lying on the floor looking beaten.

A small squeaking sound left her mouth before Buffy dragged herself to his side. His eyes were closed; his blonde hair slightly out of place, and his body was slack. His color was returning, but slowly almost unnoticeable. But he wasn't dead. He couldn't be. Vampires dusted when they died. He couldn't be dead. Buffy tried using rational thought to calm herself but it wasn't working. Cordelia had been in a magical coma, what if that's what this was? What if he never woke up? Technically, he had been dust; what if he was dead but this was a sick joke by The Powers to leave his body behind. He might be gone and she ne-never got to say-

"Buffy! Calm down" Giles was holding her now. Her tears had started flowing and she began to sob, and it nearly broke Gile's heart but he held her back from Spike while Xander shook the vampire gently before picking him up. "Buffy listen to me. He is not dead. He's not dust so he's not dead. The Powers would not kill him if they needed him so desperately."

Buffy stopped struggling against Giles raising her red ones to meet his eyes, "You're sure?"

"Positive," Giles assured his Slayer. "He just needs to recover. He will live."

Buffy wrestled with her mind for a moment, before agreeing with her watcher. "T-take him to my room Xander, I'll be right behind you."

Dawn was crying too, still sitting on the floor with Cale rubbing her shoulder in comfort. Dawn glared at the Book of White with hatred in her eyes. "Tell me it was worth it… what ever happened to him it better be worth it."

Willow nodded in agreement with the youngest Scoobie's words, and moved her hand slowly to the black leather of the book. The cover lifted easily in her hand and fell lightly to the floor when she let it go. Beneath the cover was milk white parchment that didn't look like it had been ageing for millennia, and the edges were clean as if they had just been cut. In a black ink in the middle of the first page words that boiled Willow's blood.

_There is more that needs to be unlocked yet__…_

"No Dawnie," Willow said with some malice, "Doesn't seem like it was worth it yet."

…

Xander waited while Buffy opened her bedroom door to carry someone, who he now considered a friend, to the bed that sat in the middle of the Slayer's bedroom. He took care to set him down carefully on the sheets and watched as Buffy pulled the duvet up over his body.

"He will be fine Buff," Xander said aloud.

"We don't know that. He was dust Xander, for a moment he was gone."

The sadness that radiated from her voice almost left Xander crippled, but he knew she was just worried about the man she loved so much. He knew how painful it was to lose someone that you loved that deeply. "For a moment Buffy, a moment that has passed. Has anything ever stopped Spike from returning to you before? Secret government operations? Angel? His Demon? No. This is the most stubborn man I have ever had the privilege to meet. You just have to give him some time."

"… You believe that?" Buffy's lip trembled.

"Whole heartedly," Xander smiled. "If he's not dust then he's going to want to be with the woman he loves, the woman who loves him."

"But –I n-never," Buffy was forcing the words out past her tears, "I n-never told him, he never bel-believed me."

Xander raised his hand to Buffy's hair and ran his fingers through it giving a small smile at the slayer in front of him. "Well then I think you know what you have to do when he wakes up. Don't you give up on him without even giving him a chance."

With that Xander kissed Buffy on the forehead and backed out of the room, a small smile on his face, and shut the door, leaving the couple alone.

Slowly Buffy wiped her tears away, and crawled up onto the bed next to Spike. She gave a small smile before settling herself next to his form. She rested her head on his shoulder gently watching his face for any sign of pain or movement. Nothing. Slowly she pulled Spikes hand out from under the blanket and placed it on his stomach and laced her fingers through his. The familiar feeling of his cool hands made Buffy sigh before closing her eyes. The last thought running through her head was that when he woke up, he would believe her.

…

"Alright, what have we got? Instructions? Diagrams? Blueprints to the Death Star?" Xander asked rubbing his hands together as he entered the room.

"Nothing that useful I'm afraid," Giles ran a hand through his thinning hair. "Seems there is a little bit more to this unlocking than we thought."

Xander looked over Giles shoulder at the book. "Umm… shouldn't there be words or something?"

"The only words in the whole thing say there is more to be unlocked." Willow grumbled, flipping through pages of The Codex. "We are still missing a step. I swear that figuring out this book is tougher than the battle against the mayor."

"Are you suggesting we use explosives on the book Will? Because I know you were always better at science than me but I'm pretty sure paper is pretty flammable," Xander joked earning a slight smile from the Watcher and Witch. "Where did Dawn and Mini-Watcher go?"

"Dawn was….well she was livid after she saw the blank pages," Giles explained with a small amount of pain in his voice. "Cale followed her to the warehouse; she said she needed to punch something."

"Ahh, like sister like sister," Xander quipped poorly causing everyone to shoot him a dirty look. "Hey! I joke in times of peril, anger, sorrow and death. It's how I deal so lay off!"

Willow passed The Codex off to Andrew. "I'm going to go check on the girls… make sure none of them are crying…"

"I suggest we all go and get some much needed rest for the evening, we have done all we can for now. We should start again bright and early." Giles reasoned. "Andrew, will you make those scones again tomorrow? They are almost as good as Jaffa cakes."

"Sure, as long as I don't have to be part of these rituals anymore," Andrew bargained looking like a scared puppy after the evening's events.

"You're going to have to be a part of them if you intend to be a watcher Andrew." Giles and Andrew walked out together to the kitchen, their voices getting quieter the further away from Xander and Willow they got.

"He is going to make one…special watcher," Xander joked, before taking in the Redhead's expression. She was drained, her skin still pale and exhaustion was written all over her face. "Will, go up to bed. I will make sure that the girls get to bed."

"Thanks Xand," Willow smiled. "This didn't go how I thought it would."

"Since when does anything go the way we planned?" Xander laughed. He ushered Willow up the steps, "Get going. You know that G-man is going to make us hit the books, even if it's Saturday tomorrow."

"True. Better get my much needed Z's before the torture commences tomorrow," Willow laughed as she scurried up the stairs. Xander left to relieve Angel and send the girls to their rooms.

…

Pain. God he hated it, and right now it was pulsing in the back of his head. Spike opened his eyes to stare up through the dark at the white ceiling. Not the ceiling of the library, that one was higher and had a textured finish. He remembered seeing it through the fog right before his head had hit the wood floor. They had done the spell and looked like it had been working from what Spike remembered. The lights had gone out and then those damn powers had released him from their possession. That's when the pain had started. When the takeover had started, it had angered Spike's demon, but it hadn't really stood a chance against such a pure and strong enemy. 'But the bloody Powers got the demon all riled up,' Spike thought to himself. "It was a major hit to the soul when the pilcocks just left in the middle of the fight.'

Spike slowly gained his feeling back in his body. The first thing he noticed was the warmth in his hand. He turned his head stiffly to the left and looked down at the golden strands that were strewn across his shoulder and onto the pillow. His unnecessary breath caught. He looked around the room realizing where he was, the Slayer's room. Should have been obvious, the clothes hanging on the chair by the desk and the makeup and jewelry scattered across the tops of the desk, and dresser that lined the walls. The smell, it filled Spike's senses now that they had returned. Must have been some fight between his soul and demon to have knocked him out and left him oblivious to something like this.

Looking back down at the sleeping Slayer he noticed that she had placed herself as close to him as possible, while keeping the blankets between them. The soft green pattern would play of her eyes if they were open, Spike thought to himself. Buffy's hand was intertwined with his, her feet were on top of his and her head rested on his shoulder; she was clinging to him like he might turn to dust at any moment.

A slight smile filled Spike's face as he watched the woman who was holding his hand. Spike slowly woke the slayer from her sleep, starting with squeezing her hand gently and calling her name.

"Buffy love, come on wake up," Spike's voice seemed barley above a whisper but he knew that it would reach her through the veils of sleep. "Come on love wake up, I can't stay here."

Groggily Buffy's eyes slowly opened to meet the blue ones that looked down at her. It seemed to take her a moment to fully regain consciousness, but when she did she snapped to attention. "Spike! Oh thank God you're awake. I mean I thought- well Giles said you couldn't be but I thought that maybe you were, but you're not and all is well again- well almost well again-"

"Love, would you slow down a moment and let a 'fella catch up?" At Spike's raised eyebrow and smirk, Buffy fell silent. "Start with the spell, did it work?"

"Yes and no… the book opens now but the pages are blank," Buffy summarized. "There's a catchy little phrase on the inside saying there is still more to unlock. My turn, why in the hell did you go into a minor coma?"

"Glad to know you care Kitten," Spike chuckled, pulling himself into more of a sitting position on the bed, leaning against the white headboard for support. Grunting softly at the pain that he felt in his chest, "I'm going to make the assumption that you got possessed during all the mumbo jumbo too?"

With a nod from Buffy Spike continued, "Main difference between you and me pet is that there is a demon inside me. And when the Powers came into it's home it got it's knickers all in a twist. It started a battle that it couldn't win. But when we were released the demon was still fighting, and I'm thinking I passed out because my soul took the blow."

Buffy nodded along, "Okay that makes sense …only you didn't pass out! You dusted in front of my eyes! I watched you die!"

"What the hell am I doing here then?" Spike asked trying to calm the slayer down. "Never thought I'd end up in heaven…"

"Don't you try to smooth talk your way out of this," Buffy said angrily. "We all saw it, one second you were dust and the next you were being pieced together-" Buffy stopped for a moment when her voice broke. A tear started to run down her face. "I think Giles should hear your demon and soul theory to before we give you a clean bill of health-"

"Why is it all you white hat's think there can only be one incredibly smart Englishman?" Spike grumbled more to make Buffy smile, than a real complaint. God knew he hated to see the bird cry, "I mean I've been around the block a few times more than the watcher. I know some things, besides I'm way better looking."

"Oh yeah, you are way better looking," Buffy gave a watery smile.

"Is that right?" There was something in her eyes, Spike couldn't quiet place. For all he knew it was the bed sheets playing off the color of her eyes, which reminded him, "Now it's my turn love. Why exactly am I laying on a plush mattress under girly linens instead of on the cot in the room I share with Angel?"

"Because this is where I asked Xander to take you." She avoided his eyes.

"And why is that?" Spike raised his hand to the slayer's chin trying to see what she was thinking.

"When you were unconscious, I kinda went catatonic…" Buffy began, "I thought you were dead, didn't matter that I could still see your body and there was no dust in sight anymore. You weren't waking up. And I panicked, because I thought I had missed my chance again."

Spike sat quietly waiting for the blonde to continue but when she didn't he gave her a little push, "What chance was that love?"

"To tell you that I'm in love with you." Buffy's words were barley a whisper as a tear started to roll down her face. "I told you once before and it was too late, then when I had you back I was a chicken and said I needed time. Then you were gone again and I missed my chance again."

But you're still here. And I'm not letting history repeat itself." Buffy smiled through the tears, "Of all the things I never said to you I regret the words I waited too long to say. I'm in love with you Spike. I'm in love with William, with the warrior, and God sometimes I think I'm even in love with your demon. I love you, the whole Spike shaped package. This time you're going to believe me!"

Buffy's declaration of love left Spike speechless. He tried opening his mouth, but words just escaped his grasp. So instead he went with actions. It took less than a second for Spike to have pulled the Slayer into the embrace, pressing his lips firmly against hers.

Time stopped having meaning for them. Electricity passed between them, as they kissed; it wasn't like anything they had shared before. It was sweet, and loving, yet desperate. Spikes hand intertwined with Buffy's golden hair as the kiss continued. Meanwhile Buffy ran hers up his chest and to his shoulders. The simple touch was like fire. Not the kind that consumed leaving nothing behind in its path; it was like magma, hot beneath the surface, slowly burning.

Buffy finally pulled away for much needed air gasping it in deep breaths, looking at the man in front of her. Spike was still slightly in shock, it was visible in his eyes, the way he still held Buffy's hands like he thought she might slip away any moment. After a few more moments Spike's words finally caught up with his heart, "I love you too Buffy."

Buffy let out a laugh that filled the room as she threw her arms around Spike's neck. Happiness radiated from the couple as they held each other. "We are going to it right this time pet. I'll make it work."

"It's going to be difficult. We will fight and argue. Our lives are always in danger, and the world always seems to be on the verge of ending," Buffy pulled back a fraction, just enough to rest her forehead against her vampires, "But it will be worth it."

**Alright so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. i hope it wasn't to sappy at the end, let me know what you think! I know that the Buffy and Spike kind of glossed over some major parts of the relationship and they will deal with them just not right now :) The Next Chapter is coming soon (i hope lol) and it's called "I Don't Need a Soul?"**


	17. I Don't Need a Soul?

**Hello everyone! **

**i'm sorry its been so long! but i promise im making it up to you! I have chapter 17, 18 and 19 that will all be going up today along with a excerpt from the book of white. Hopefully there wont be a huge gap between chapters again but with my school and working two jobs finding time is difficult. If you guys have looked at my profile you will see that this story is almost over (i have planned to end on chapter 25) so please review to let me know if you want to read more from me about Buffy and the gang. **

**Special Thanks to ****waddiwasiwitch, hannahncakes, SayianWizard, spike'smate, and LoVe BB 116 for your repeat reviews and messages. I really appreciate it! Thanks to everyone who favorites and subscribes and reviews its awesome and makes me smile :)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the idea. Everything else belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy**

Chapter 17: I Don't Need a Soul

Buffy slowly opened her eyes, which were met with white blonde hair no less than an inch away from her face. This caused her to smile. After Spike and Buffy had finished talking and kissing for the night, she had curled up next to him and wrapped herself in his arms before drifting off to sleep. Apparently throughout the night her position had somehow changed. She was now on top of Spike, her head resting in the crook of his neck, with his arms securely wrapped around her back holding her to him.

Slowly Buffy tried to readjust herself on top of him, moving so she could look down at his face. He looked relaxed, no look of confusion, frustration or anger. Buffy slowly raised her hand to meet his face, running her fingers from his scared eyebrow down to his lips. She had never been this happy before, so incandescently happy. There was nothing between them anymore, now that Buffy had come to terms with her feelings. There wouldn't be any issues of her being worried about him getting hurt, and he wasn't about to force her into a normal life.

And it was then she noticed it, the air leaving his slightly parted lips. Vampires don't need to breathe, but Spike had been one of the few who had kept up with the human habit. But only while he was awake.

"You just lay there and let me think you were asleep!" Buffy quietly shrieked, which only got a low chuckle from Spike as he opened up his eyes.

"Well if I hadn't kept pretending, you would have stopped squirming about on top of me like you were," Spike replied reaching up for a kiss. "Couldn't have that Love."

"You're a pig Spike." Buffy scowled, but happily returned the kiss.

"Yeah but you love it." Spike laughed, right before shifting his weight so Buffy slid, landing next to him on the bed. "So what's the plan for the day Love?"

"Well, I have to go hand out the location spells for the girls, so we can find them on their day off. Also, lay down some extra ground rules since the world is going all apocalypse on us." Buffy yawned, "Then I'm sure Giles will have us all in research mode with plenty of boredom in the afternoon. Did you realize you went all domestic on me in like 3.2 seconds?"

"What? I'm not domestic! I'm a bad ass, living on the edge and living for the kill-"

"-Who asks his girlfriend under a flowered bedspread what the plan for the day is?" Buffy pointed out while trying to keep her snickering down to a minimum.

"Why couldn't you just be happy I was trying my hand at being considerate?" Spike grumbled, "Nope instead she has to question my Badass-ness."

"Now you're starting to talk like me..."

"Bollocks."

"Would it make you feel better if I started dropping British slang?" Buffy commented.

"Why would you butchering my accent make me feel better?" Spike quipped back; only to receive a light punch before Buffy rested her head back on his shoulder.

"Can we just stay here? I don't feel like moving," Buffy sighed.

"We could Love." Spike replied, "But if I know those people you call friends down there, they will come looking for you."

Spike's last few words had barley left his mouth when a loud shriek that was unmistakably Dawn's cut through the air. In seconds Buffy had thrown the covers back and had made a race for the door, with Spike on her heels commenting, "Or they will find a way to get you to come to them."

...

Dawn was frustrated. Slamming the cover of the codex down while sighing heavily did nothing to help ease the gut wrenching feeing in her stomach. The Book of White had opened, but was still just as useless with its blank pages. "Damn it! There was nothing wrong with the spell!"

"Calm down Dawn, we will get it eventually," Cale said softly across the table to her, he was flipping through the blank pages looking for any sign of a clue. But the parchment offered no traces of anything ever being written on it. It was a futile attempt, Dawn knowing this, hence had refused to look at the book and instead focused her efforts on The Codex which, as it turned out, had been just as useless.

"I'm tired of being calm! The world is going to end if we can't de-cryptify that thing, without it I can't learn how to fix the stupid dimensional walls!" Dawn ranted and stood up to pace the room giving her more space for violent arm gestures. "Do you know how hard it is to stay calm when you have the weight of the dimensions on your shoulders? And there's nothing you can do about it?"

Cale stood and walked up to her, and slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, it's going to be okay. How many apocalypses have you made it through?"

"The ones that I know about or the ones that happened while I've been alive? Besides, Buffy saved the world those times, it wasn't up to me." Dawn sighed pulling away from Cale, "Plus she got to use cool weapons! One time she got to use this hammer of the gods and when she defeated The First she got the scythe. Me? I get a book."

Dawn grumbled even as she made her way to the Book of White. She had avoided looking at it earlier, wanting to focus on something more important. But now she threw the black leather cover down only to see the mocking words in front of her. "Why do The Powers have to be so secretive? Couldn't they just have said, 'here's how you get the words?' No instead they are jerks and say, 'There is more that needs to be unlocked yet.' "

Suddenly, a previously nonexistent wind picked up. Papers and books flung themselves around the room, even some of the chairs slowly slid across the floor around Dawn and the Book of White. Dawn let out a scream as she was pushed into the table by the force of the wind, landing with the book in question and her face hovering over the pages. This is when Dawn let out a secondary scream. But this one was of joy rather than fear or pain. In front of Dawn's eyes the parchment pages filled with ornate black scripture. The ink filled the pages like it was seeping through the pages from behind, forming letters and then words.

Cale was standing on the outskirts of the room now, not by choice. The wind had picked up so intensely that he could barely move. He couldn't reach Dawn, who was in what seemed to be, the eye of the storm. Cale called out to her but she didn't respond. Andrew, Giles, Willow and Xander all rushed in from the garage, followed by a few slayers only to be pressed back against the walls. Willow seemed to try a spell that didn't work, while the others tried to fight against the wind.

Buffy came barreling down the stairs and ran for the library. The sight of Dawn in the middle of the indoor storm caused adrenaline to course through Buffy's veins. With Spike at her back Buffy made her way slowly to The Key, using the best of her abilities to dodge the books and pieces of furniture that were caught in the vortex.

Then almost as suddenly the wind stopped, dropping everything it had held in its grasp onto the floor or onto Buffy and Spike's head. Papers floated more gently around the room even as Dawn smiled up at everyone. "I unlocked it!"

Buffy walked up to Dawn to reassure herself that her sister was indeed fine before asking, "What the hell happened?"

"Well I was ranting about how The White Book was still useless, then while touching it I repeated the scripture that had appeared after we got the lock off… and poof all the words appeared!" Dawn smiled while bouncing up and down in place. "Spike! You're awake and you're okay right?"

Dawn's pep made Spike chuckle softly before replying, "Sure am Nibblet, can't keep me down for long."

Dawn wrapped her arms tightly around his neck for a few moments before going back to The Book of White. Spike saw Andrew start inching his way towards him and was able to yell at the boy before it was too late. "Andrew if you so much as touch me, I will suck you dry."

Andrew whimpered slightly before making a dash for the kitchen mumbling something that sounded like, "Only wanted a hug".

"So what exactly did you do Dawn?" Giles asked looking over the parchment bringing everyone back to the problem at hand.

"Exactly what I just said; I repeated the words that were the inside of the book while I touched it." Dawn repeated, "Nothing overly extravagant."

"But I tried that earlier..." Giles said slowly, more to himself than anyone else.

"Are you lot telling me that I'm out for a couple o' hours and you didn't even think that if something needed to be unlocked that the one to do it would probably be the Key?" Spike asked completely flabbergasted. Red filled the faces of Giles, Willow, Cale, and even Dawn. The simplicity of it all had been staring them all in the face. Spike turned to Buffy, "I told you that there was more than one smart British man around here."

"You were right, "Buffy admitted before asking, "So what language is this in exactly? Doesn't look like a human based one…"

"No you are quite right… in fact it doesn't resemble any ancient languages either…ANDREW!" Giles bellowed the cook's name, whom immediately ran into the room with wide eyes.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Andrew whined.

"Not this time, I was wondering if you recognized the dialect that the scripture is written in. Perhaps its dem-" Giles was cut off by a confused Dawn.

"What are you guys talking about? It's in plain English," Dawn stated pointing at the cryptic cursive.

"Not to the rest of us Dawnie," Willow explained, "I see nothing that resembles English on these pages."

Andrew leaned over The Book of White tracing his finger over the letters and the script. "It's not demon. It's far too graceful for that, also it seems to be working off of a sort of rhythmic structure… almost like Iambic pentameter but not…"

"So it's not human or demon what else could it be?" Xander asked the small blonde nerd.

"Umm… well it actually resembles Archangel language somewhat. But the lettering is off and the use of vowels is too much like humans… and Dawn can read it..." Andrew used his apron to wipe his hands on before continuing, "My best guess that it is a language of The Powers That Be or The Key itself."

"So…what does that mean?" Buffy asked bluntly.

"I think it means that Dawn is the only one who is going to be able to read it," Giles replied cleaning his glasses.

"Well this is great!" Xander announced to the room, "For once the rest of us can run off with Buffy and avoid research."

A quick light jab to Xander's ribs had the rest of the room laughing. Buffy frowned at her friends, "I'm a slayer. I'm not meant to keep my head in a book."

A few of the slayers that were still in the room looked at each other with hope in their eyes, then back to Buffy, "Does that mean that we can stop looking at musty old books now?"

"No," Giles said quickly. "Buffy has always been a difficult slayer but the rest of you still have a chance to learn something. Go back to the others and I will be there in a few minutes."

As the slayers trudged off to the garage Buffy grumbled, "I am so not difficult." Laughter once again erupted from the Scooby Gang.

"Alright, alright, enough fun at my expense. I'm thinking that I am going to go make some phone calls about getting some of the girls placed in the field," changing the subject.

"Which girls were you thinking about Buff?" Willow asked," If it's any of my magically inclined ones I'm going to have to say no."

"No Wills I was thinking that Rachelle, Maggie and Alex were ready," Buffy replied.

"I agree with you Buffy," Giles said placing his glasses back on his face. "I suggest you call Richard in England, he has the smallest force working there. Besides we both know that Molly would keep them in line."

"While you do that Pet, I'm going to the warehouse get some sparring in with Blue, let her know I'm alright and the like," Spike cut in.

"Alright, I'll come find you when I'm done?" Buffy asked, her green eyes pinning Spike in place momentarily.

"Sure thing Love." Spike started inching out of the group of Scoobies when Buffy pulled him back to her, raised herself up on her tippy toes and kissed him full on the mouth.

Spike was shocked. He hadn't expected Buffy to tell anyone right away that they were together, never mind kiss him in front of Harris and Rupert. But the shock passed quickly and Spike was able to return the soft kiss, before pulling away from Buffy only enough to kiss her on her forehead and make a quick exit, leaving the white hats staring.

Buffy watched the kitchen door swing shut before she turned to face her friends. The reaction was better than she thought it would be. Dawn was practically jumping off the walls with excitement when she launched herself at Buffy.

"It's about time!" Dawn laughed into Buffy's ear as she hugged the slayer tightly.

"Cough up Andrew. I won." Willow smiled at the blonde nerd.

"That was an unforeseen circumstance! If he hadn't almost dusted it would have been 2 weeks!" Andrew complained as he pulled his wallet out of his apron and handed Willow a twenty.

"Wait you bet on me and Spike?" Buffy said incredulously.

"I wouldn't use the word bet…I guessed with money is how I would put it," Willow said sheepishly.

"So I should assume you're okay with this then?" Buffy questioned, more than anything in this world, terrified of the answer.

Willow seemed to sense this and took Buffy's hands in hers. "Buffy, you're my best friend, I love you. He makes you happy I can see that, I'm okay with pretty much anything that makes you happy. Besides it's Spike, he's proved he's a good guy."

Buffy was welling up with Willow's words, and then Xander went and spoke making her lose control, "We Love you Buffy, you love him. Simple as that."

"A slayer falls in love with a vampire, it's kind of poetic." Giles input, giving a small smile to the girl he thought of as a daughter. He stepped towards Buffy and placed his hands on her face, framing her eyes that were brimmed in happy tears. "I will be standing beside you no matter who you love, but the one you've chosen, is a good man."

Buffy threw herself in Giles arms and held him tightly and whispered "Thank you."

Her family had accepted her decision. Her decision that meant she was going to be happy for the rest of her life, with the man she loved and with her friends at her side. It showed how much they had grown through the years. When they had first joined Xander would have hated the idea of Buffy with a vampire, Giles would have thought it was against the council, and Willow would have thought it was terribly romantic, but entirely too dangerous. But now they had a better view of the world, better knowledge of the gray. And Buffy couldn't be happier; after all, it is hard to live in the light all the time.

…

Spike's first punch was dodged, and Spike growled and sent a second jab at the enemy's ribs. He connected but the force seemed to barely register to the recipient. Spike kicked out at the enemy; again no response.

"Blue, normally sparring takes two people," Spike said looking at the Demon God confused, "You're always up for a fight?"

"I am worried that I would break you," Illyria stated. "You were dust just less than 12 hours ago."

"Bloody hell! Do all the chits think I'm going to get sucked up by a vacuum cleaner?" Spike fumed, "I'm fine seriously. Bloody perfect really! Talk to the Watcher if you want, but I'm in top shape."

"Very well," Illyria said before dropping into a fighting stance and thrusting her fist out at Spike's chest. The air that no longer needed to be in Spike's lungs quickly dispersed as Spike's body flew through the air, only stopping when it hit a punching bag that was suspended from the ceiling.

Angel was laughing from the side of the room; only causing Spike to glare at him and Illyria to look at him curiously. "Careful what you wish for Spike."

"Oh shut it Peaches," Spike ground out as he peeled himself off the floor. They had been sparring in the warehouse for most of the afternoon. Angel and Spike had gone at it first.

Illyria had found that battle quite interesting to watch because of the dialogue that went with the violence. Angel had threatened Spike multiple times about taking care of the small blonde Slayer and Spike had accepted the threats. To her, that was the most interesting part of the discourse, because Illyria had never seen her pet accept anything. Always questioning, or pointing out flaws. However, while Angel seemed to be winning the verbal battle, Spike had been winning the physical fight. At first, Illyria had believed it to be because Angel was trying to ensure that the other half-breed was at full strength. But that had lasted only a few moments before Angel was fighting at full power, and was still losing.

"What was that about Blue?" Spike yelled making his way back across the room.

"You said that you were in top shape," Illyria's monotone voice clarified, "I simply had to remind you that I am stronger than you even at top form."

"Right, painful lesson Pet"

"You must have hit your head. I am not your pet, you are mine," Illyria explained slowly.

"Bloody hell."

Angel stepped away from the wall deciding to change the subject. "Explain about the book again Spike."

"Right, uh Dawn got it open this morning after a nasty indoor windstorm, but seems it's only written in a language she can read… some sort of Key thing I guess. When she finds something they'll come find us," Spike shrugged

At that moment Buffy came walking into the warehouse followed by the selected slayers that were going to be placed in the field.

"Hey guys!" Buffy smiled at the three Los Angeles survivors. "I'm just finishing up with them then we have a meeting to go too." The vampires nodded in response.

"Excellent. Rachelle, Maggie, Alex, your training has officially ended with me," Buffy spoke clearly to the slayers in front of her. Their eyes widened and Spike realized that this was the first any of the little slayers had heard of it. "I've looked into the areas that are in need of slayers, units that are short and you three have a choice; England with Mr. Wilkinson and Molly, or New York with Ms. Reid and Rona."

The girls made their respective choices, Rachelle and Maggie heading off for New York, while Alex chose England. Buffy smiled then continued speaking "I've kind of made it a tradition here that when you leave, you get to take a weapon of choice... So pick wisely then go pack up your stuff and we will get you guys to your assignments by the end of the week."

Illyria spoke up at this point, "I would rather stay with the children and the weapons. I can be very informative. Besides, I find your meetings increasingly boring."

Buffy looked warily at Spike and Angel before nodding, "That would be great, thanks. Just you know, don't let them kill themselves with anything in there."

…

Dawn was pacing the library. Everyone was gathered, sitting around the table, except for Spike, Angel, and Buffy, the three people that this was going to affect the most.

The White Book was lying open on the middle of the table with sticky notes all over the pages making Giles cringe when he looked at it. The Watcher was not used to sitting on the sidelines of research so he was finding the suspense (that he normally created with "oh dears") unbearable. So much so that when the two vampires and Buffy entered the room Giles let out a breath that he hadn't known he had been holding while and said, "It's about time you got here!"

"Ahh the G-man doesn't like being the one on the other side of the apocalypse news," Xander said breaking the tension of silence that had been in the room.

"He does normally like to be the bearer of bad news," Willow pointed out.

"Which bring us back to the topic at hand," Buffy said taking an empty seat and pulling Spike into the chair next to her. "How bad is it Dawnie?"

Dawn turned to face the group and gave a small smile. "Depends on your definition of bad I guess. I would put it somewhere around the Glory and the First bench mark."

"Personally," Xander spoke up, "I'm against both of those situations. People died in both."

"Start at the beginning Dawn," Giles interrupted, "What are we dealing with?"

"This book is pretty much a history of how and why the dimensions were created in the first place," Dawn began. "All details are here from the First, to the original Slayer, and the division of the world."

Dawn went on to explain, "Apparently The Powers That Be decided after watching the Earth for a while that, not all creatures should be living together. So they created the dimensional walls, separating the more hell like dimensions, from the heavenly ones. Ours was one that they couldn't decide where to put because of the uncertainty of the human heart and soul."

"So The Powers went and created the separations," Buffy summed up," to protect the races?"

"Yeah pretty much," Dawn nodded in agreement, "They did make a few slip ups like the only shrimp dimension, but originally it was to reduce the deaths."

"Originally?" Xander spoke up

"Yeah well, The Powers held some sort of conference or something like it and explained what they were doing." Dawn continued, "And the major demons, the pure demons actually agreed, as did the heavenly beings. So they were divided leaving the 'heart' having demons behind on Earth with humans."

"This is where Wolfram and Hart come into it isn't it?" Angel asked his expression pained.

"Yes. Wolfram and Hart were technically pure demons but on a much lesser scale, previously not even a threat. But when they were lumped in with the higher demons, they were pissed." Dawn stated flipping through the pages of the book for an image. Turning the book to face Giles and Buffy, Dawn waited for them to take in the scene illustrated. The Powers That Be were sending Wolfram and Hart off to their own dimension, and the demons were fighting hard not to go. The picture was violent and bloody.

"Apparently Wolfram and Hart were stronger than they let on…" Dawn trailed off

"So they are pissed off that they didn't get to stay in the human realm? And that The Powers sent them away?" Buffy asked

"Basically," Dawn concurred. "Apparently, it was all about some major apocalypse that was going to destroy everything on the lighter side of the scale. All the strong hearted humans and vampires, the archangels, and divine beings were going to be destroyed. But because of the dimensional walls they missed the timing, which only happens once in a million years."

"And doing this would give Wolfram and Hart the power over all other pure demons," Giles remarked, taking off his glasses while he mulled over the apocalypse at hand.

"It's not just about posterity, the killer of angels, and divine beings inherit their power… they get physically stronger," Dawn whispered, "making the individual virtually impossible to kill."

Silence fell over the Scooby Gang. This was not one of the best situations they had been up against. A pure demon hell bent on starting an apocalypse that leaves the worlds out of balance, the darkness enveloping the light.

"Bloody hell." Spike spoke breaking the quite that had filled the room.

"I believe that's what Dawn just said was coming our way," Xander replied making a weak joke.

Spike glanced over at Harris with a slight smirk before asking, "Any good news in that book at all Bit?"

Dawn looked down and flipped a few more pages. "There are details on how to repair the walls in here. We just have to locate the point of entry and make sure I seal it off before Wolfram and Hart get through… but I don't' know how to make it indestructible… or how to make it last forever…"

"We don't need a long term plan yet," Buffy smiled, "just need to hold them back long enough for us to make a long term plan."

"Quite right, but I don't see how we can make a long term plan, these are not magic's holding the dimensions intact," Giles wiped his glasses and placed them back on the bridge of his nose. "The walls are made up of the purest of energy, that as far as I know, are only accessible to The Powers themselves. Everything and anything we could do, would only be temporary"

"So…we have to temporarily save the world so The Powers That Be can get their act together and fix them themselves?" Willow asked slightly confused, "Why don't they just fix it the walls?"

"No, they can't. It was part of the deal with the pure demons. The walls are neutral. No one has power over them," Dawn read out of The Book of White, "they have no physical control over them. A third party was given control, the Key."

Angel was pacing the room, along the bookshelves. He wanted to ask a few questions, but was waiting for everyone to stop focusing on the walls and catch some of the wording Dawn had been using.

"So you can make them last forever?" Cale asked confused.

"That's what the book implies but it doesn't say explicitly how or even if I can," Dawn replied, her tone slightly cold.

At this point Buffy's mind was racing. So much information… no wonder she avoided the library so much. Walls were falling, a pissed off pure demon on the other side wanting to kill off everything good in the world, no final solution. How are you supposed to save the world when you aren't given a final solution?

Spike was watching the Slayer's face as she tried to find a solution to the problems. He gave her hand a light squeeze, making her smile at him. But the smile didn't reach her eyes. God he loved her. Wish they could just kill the blighter and get on with it. A spark lit in Spike mind and the cogs started turning, " What would happen if we let Wolfram and Hart get through the walls-"

"Dawn covered that Spike," Angel snapped, "or was the picture not clear enough for you?"

"Watch it Peaches," Spike growled, "What if we let the bugger get through, killed him and then sealed the walls?"

Giles seemed to be following Spike's train of thought as did Willow and Dawn. Buffy seemed to be catching up but Xander, Cale and Angel were falling behind. "If we get the bastard on our side of the walls and kill him, what's going to be pushing on the other side?"

"Nothing. Not a demon that has enough power to break through the walls anyway." Buffy concluded, "Did I mention that my boyfriend is brilliant?"

"Actually it might work… after extensive research," Giles concurred. "We would have to know how to kill Wolfram and Hart, make sure that nothing is on the other side of the wall that could complete the legacy, and find out the timing of the-"

"Mhúchadh Solas ritual," Dawn filled in

"Yes the Mhúchadh Solas ritual, to ensure we have enough time to dispose of the demon." Giles finished, "it's going to be a long shot…the last pure demon we faced needed a small arsenal to kill it."

"Just means we will have to be more prepared this time G-man," Xander smiled. "Maybe this one actually has a germ problem and no explosives will be needed."

Agreement came from everybody at the table, and books were handed out as if research were to begin. Angel still had his questions.

"Dawn… what you meant by 'Heart having demons?' " Angel spoke over the crowd. "Demons don't have hearts."

Dawn's eyes widened marginally then narrowed at Angel. She hadn't wanted to go through this part of book with the entire group, just a quite conversation with Buffy and Spike. That's what she had planned, but the questioning looks from the room told her that it wasn't going to happen.

Sighing, Dawn began, "So like I said the book has the history of the worlds, including the creation of vampires. Apparently when the humans were being killed so easily and often, The Powers stepped in and gave them a second chance at life, they infused them with a small amount of demon to restart the heart. This gave them a second chance at life. But unfortunately, The Powers weren't that knowledgeable on the makings of humans.

"The Book of White defines evil, as all the potential for wrong doings, something that all beings have. Heart is not just the organ; it is the measure of good in a person, the humanity. The heart is what we have been referring to as the soul for as long as the Watcher's Council has existed." Dawn began explaining, "The Soul is created by the heart, as a kind of cage for the evil that resides in a being. Depending on the strength of the heart, the soul is stronger."

"So like a murderer has a weak heart and therefore, a weak soul allowing for the evil to escape?" Xander asked simplifying the situation.

"Essentially," Dawn agreed. "So what this means is that all vampires have a heart, but their soul was destroyed by the demon. And since the heart is so weak after being restarted it can't create another soul."

"That's why vampires dust when you stake their heart?" Buffy asked, "You're killing the only thing good left in them, the only thing making them alive?"

"Yes." Dawn replied hoping to leave it there.

"What about souls?" Angel asked, "What about my soul?"

"Or mine." Spike added his eyes trained on Dawn.

"Well… your souls are completely different." Dawn tried, "Angel yours was given because your demon was out of control. So you were given what I think is a trapped soul, stuck on this plane of existence. It doesn't necessarily make you good, but it keeps the evil under lock and key."

Angel's words weren't even audible to the other vampire and slayer in the room but they terrified him, "So it's not even mine…"

"And Spike's soul…well from the book…" Dawn took a deep gulp of air, "I don't think it was needed."

"What!" Spike exclaimed, he was in shock, so much that he missed Buffy's face go white. "It was a bitch to get, it damn well better be needed!"

Dawn just shook her head no. Her voice broke slightly as she spoke, knowing what it would do to Buffy, but Spike needed to know, "It seems that as a human, you were considered pure at heart. Your heart was strong, even after death and the demon. That's why you were the choice for The Soul part of this apocalypse. Apparently, the book says that after a while around the Queen and Key, your heart would have started to build you a soul. A fragile soul but still a soul."

Within seconds of Dawn's statement Buffy had made a run for the door, heading out into the yard. Spike stared after her with confusion in his eyes. He would have thought she would be happy. And then the time line ran in his head, Spike had been in the process of growing a soul, and Buffy had been beating it out of him. At least that's how he knew she would see it. That soddin' night in the bathroom… probably was the demon breaking through that small barrier.

"Oh bollocks." Spike's words rang out into the room behind him as he began his chase after the woman he loved.

Xander was sitting still in his chair. "How am I not surprised?"

"You're not?" Willow asked, "I mean we've been basing everything we know of good and evil for the past 10 years off of faulty information, focusing on the soul instead of the heart."

"No I'm really not," Xander spoke. "Somehow it's not that surprising.

Dawn put a hand on Xander's shoulder as she took the chair next to him, "Pretty sure that has to do with Anya."

Xander gave a small smile. It was probably true. Anya had been an ex- demon without a soul and turned human. Xander had loved her with all his heart, and she had done the same. Even when Anya had returned to her vengeance demon ways, she had still loved him; she didn't need a soul for that, just a heart. "Yeah you're probably right. I am feeling bad about Spike though. We just kept kicking him down all that time, sometimes literally, when he had this potential to do good."

"We didn't know," Dawn pointed out, "what's important now is that we apply this information to the future."

"You sounded just like Tara then," Willow gave a watery smile. "Which means that you're right, we have to take this and teach all the Watchers and Slayers what the truth is."

Giles looked at Cale briefly, "I don't suppose you would know if this was something else your grandfather had wanted to keep under wraps?"

"No…this is something that either he didn't know or hide very well," Cale replied. "And this is something he would have safeguarded. He was traditional in every sense. This would have sent him reeling."

"Well it's sent me for a bit of a spin as well." Giles admitted, however, contemplating after a moment he added, "I guess this explains demons like Clem…not particularly evil."

"Yeah Clem definitely had heart," Xander agreed. After a moment Xander's face scrunched up and he turned to face the far shelves in the library where a vampire had been pacing, "Hey Angel what about your heart?"

Xander's words fell into empty space. Angel was no longer in the room.

…

She had run. It was one of her worse qualities, when things got a little bit wonky she ran. Loving a vampire the first time- she'd screamed then tried to kill him. Fear of an unequal relationship- she pushed Riley making him put himself in danger and then she made him leave. Uncontrollable emotions regarding her and Spike's relationship- punch and run. Yep, Buffy didn't handle the wonky very well. And this wasn't wonky. This was life-changing information.

Tears were running down Buffy's cheeks as she made her way through, the streets of Cleveland. She wasn't entirely sure where she was going. But she needed to think, to think about all she had done.

Over the time that Buffy and Spike had known each other she had beaten him down. Sometimes he had deserved a piano landing on him. But the most recent… the fights that had happened after she had come back from heaven, he hadn't deserved. Spike hadn't deserved those even if he didn't have a heart or soul. She had been mean, cruel and abusive, to a man trying to make his way into the light, when she kept getting pulled back into the dark, and he had let her. Dumbass. The thought that Spike could love her so intensely without a soul, while Angel had turned into a violent killer that wanted her dead, had confounded and upset her beyond belief. But she hadn't known about his heart. Either way she had been awful, so awful that she had caused the small soul that was building in his body to break.

Buffy's stomach was in knots when she finally stopped running. She was in Riverside cemetery. Large trees canopied the sky providing shadows. Normally this was the dead cemetery. No new graves ever went in here anymore, so the girls never patrolled here anymore, which was apparently a bad thing because Buffy heard a small scream from across the headstones. Wiping her eyes, Buffy made her way to the far side of the cemetery where a large iron gate was open.

A large vampire was holding a teenage girls' throat in his hand. Buffy didn't hear what he was saying but it probably went along the corny lines of how she would make such a pretty meal, or how he promised it wouldn't hurt a bit.

"Hey!" Buffy yelled at him causing his eyes to lock on to her.

"Ah… it's the Slayer," the vampire growled out. "I've been looking for a challenge."

Buffy was not in the mood for conversation. She launched into an attack. A punch aimed at the vampire's ribs caused him to flinch loosening his grip on the girl's throat allowing Buffy to send another punch at the elbow of the demon. Buffy felt the bones break as the vampire snarled in pain. "Now would be the time to run," Buffy directed at the girl.

The vampire took advantage of this distraction and sent out a kick at the Slayer's legs sending her sprawling to the ground. Buffy landed hard, and before she even had a moment to recapture her breath the vamp was on top of her. Her stake was out of reach and the angle was wrong so she was unable to flip him.

The demon's gravelly voice spoke slowly contemplating, "Shame, you would have made a lovely vampire but I have a title to reclaim so you just have to die."

"Titles that won't ever be yours mate," Spike's voice sounded so close that Buffy wondered how she hadn't notice him. The demon seemed surprised too, so surprised that it let go of one of Buffy's arms as it whipped around to face the punk rock vampire.

Within moments of having an opening Buffy removed the vampire from her with a solid punch to the jaw and a kick that landed on its knee.

"Told you. This one's mighty feisty." Spike explained as he pulled Buffy up onto her feet checking her over for any injuries. Buffy had allowed Spike to pull her up but then she had immediately distanced herself from him. Keeping a few feet in between them, making Spike twinge.

"I had heard that the Slayer of Slayer's was now a lap dog, but I didn't believe it." The vampire let out a pained laugh. "I'll just take it back now so you don't sully the title."

"You're not good enough Valentine," Spike said, as if he were pointing out the obvious. "You've gotten worse for wear in your old age."

"I would have killed you a century ago if you hadn't cheated!" Valentine snarled pulling himself up.

"Vampires don't cheat. They just fight dirty," Spike replied, seeming not to care. Then in a flash of a second, so quickly that Buffy had barely seen it, Spike had flung a stake and landed in Valentine's chest. The vampire turned to dust right as he was beginning to curse Spike out.

Spike wheeled on Buffy, "What in the name of Manchester United did you think you were doing? You were about to be killed!"

Buffy looked at the ground slightly ashamed. He was right. That would have been a tight spot for her to get out by herself. And she had gotten there because she had been distracted. "I'm sorry."

"Damn straight you are!" The apology didn't seem to defuse Spike's anger right away. But after he paced between the gravestones and finished grumbling things under his breath, he looked at her and asked a question that he was pretty sure he knew the answer too. But he needed to hear it from her. "Why did you run Buffy?"

She had been expecting the question, but Buffy still didn't know quite how to answer. When she opened her mouth, no sound came out. She closed it and tried again. Nothing. Spike's face seemed to soften slightly as he watched her try and put words to feelings.

"Okay I'll start. I didn't need a soul, because I have a strong heart," Spike summed up. "And… you were out the door in seconds of finding this out."

Buffy sat down on a nearby mausoleum step looking at her hands, "I felt guilty."

"Guilty of…" Spike sat next to her looking at the blonde hair that she was using to cover her eyes.

Buffy's voice became strained as she spoke, "Guilty of becoming what I am supposed to destroy; I became a monster after I came back from heaven."

Spike began to cut her off but Buffy kept talking, "I was so scared of living, so scared of the dark, that I had to drag you back in it with me." Buffy's voice rose slightly as it became hysterical. Sharing feelings like this was not something she was used to, especially when she had done so much wrong, "I beat you Spike, and I treated you like you were even less than a demon. I broke your soul and beat your heart! I made it easy for the demon to come out. I forced you to go through torture of getting a soul that you didn't even need! You should hate me. After what I did to you I deserved-"

Spike cut her off before Buffy even went down that road. He knelt in front of her and raised her chin so that her tear brimmed eyes met his, "Hey listen to me! There is nothing you have ever done to me or anyone that would make you deserve what I tried to do. Nothing do you hear me? I wasn't able to keep the demon in check, which was hard without a soul. But I should have anyway. You did not deserve that!"

"But you shouldn't have had to keep it in check!" Buffy argued, stubbornly trying to make herself the ultimate bad guy.

"I will always have to keep it in check," Spike growled back. "It's something I deal with. I let it slip and that was my fault. No matter how badly you were treating me, I shouldn't have let that happen. You are not the only one to blame!"

Buffy looked him in the eyes and nodded in agreement, still not quite believing his words, but the idea was planted and it would grow within her mind. "Now I need you to listen to me. Our past sucks. We've tried to kill each other more times than I can count, and hurt each other beyond measure. We have both done some right awful things, but that's not where we are anymore. All right? I've got a soul and apparently more importantly a heart, so I won't hurt you anymore. I would stake myself if I did."

"I won't hurt you either." Buffy replied meaning the words, "I won't play games with you, or hit you. I promise."

"Not even if I asked nicely?"

Shut up Spike. We are trying to have a moment here." Buffy responded almost instantly, but there was no malice in her voice. Only Love. "I know you're more than what I gave you credit for. You are the one. My one."

And then she let the tears out. Spike wrapped her arms around her and held her to his chest as she wept, letting out all the pent up pain and regret. But the tears washed away the dirt in the wounds allowing them to heal. There would be scars of course; the cuts and bruises that they had left on each other over the years would never just disappear without a trace. Spike didn't want them too. These scars were going to be a huge part of how their relationship was going to form. After all, after you've done everything wrong, the only options left are the right ones.

And when the tears stopped they still held each other, leaning against the building. They watched the stars and each other's eyes until the night was old and the sun was beginning to wake.

Buffy intertwined her fingers with Spike's. "I'm so sorry. Sorry for beating you, for being cruel, for breaking you. And I'm sorry that I made you go through hell to get something that you didn't even need, because you thought it would make me love you."

"Love, I may not have needed it, but I'm glad I've got it. Glad I got it the way I did," Spike admitted.

"Either way I'm still sorry," Buffy replied tightening her grip on his hand. "You deserved better than what I gave you. I love you."

Spike smiled and leaned into Buffy resting his forehead against hers, whispering, "I love you too pet."

They shared a kiss that Buffy melted into. Minutes ticked by but neither Spike nor Buffy noticed. Slowly, Buffy pulled herself away from her vampire and spoke softly, "We have to go. I don't like the idea of being in love with a big pile of dust very much."

Spike smirked and helped Buffy to her feet, "Alright Love, let's get back to the house yeah? They must have screwed something else up by now and are in need of saving."

**Alrighty, let me know what you think in a review or PM i really appreciate it :) Next Chapter will be up as soon as i write its disclaimer and Authors note lol **


	18. An Excerpt From The Book of White

**So this isn't a new chapter, This is more of an explaination of what dawn was saying about Heart vs. Soul. While watching the show the idea of a soul making someone good or bad always kind of bothered me (Especially after Spike fell for buffy and started doing good with out one) because it wasn't fully explained what about a soul made a person good or bad. This is my explaination of why a soul is good, and Why Spike was able to over come his lack of soul and continue to Love with out it. As well i kind of mention the creation of vampires, i'm not aware of what the begin of vampires was according to the show or other wise so i took some linerties there and made it my own. I hope that this explains everything a little better so you know where my thought process is coming from :) Let me know what yiou think or if you have any questions let me know in a review or a PM**

Excerpt from the Book of White

_HEART:_  
Heart is a pure form of energy residing in all human or part human beings that is responsible for the amount of Caring, Humanity and Love that an individual is capable among other traits that are considered inherently 'Good'. The strength of the Heart is what gives different levels of 'Good people' i.e. a weak heart will leave someone uncaring or selfish as well as self destructive; while a strong heart will produce a caring individual who is capable of love and differentiating right from wrong. This intangible heart resides in the tangible heart of the being and is able to beat forever* see note 5

_EVIL:  
_Evil is a part of all beings which was made certain by the First Evil when it was first manifested. In most demons there was no resistance so evil was easily able to take over the being. However creatures with a heart or something similar have a defense mechanism called a Soul. Minor Evils escape easily and the difficulty of escape escalates with the depth of the evil as well as the strength of the Heart and Soul.

_SOUL:  
_A Soul is a product of the Heart used as a cage to hold all evil within the being. The Soul itself is not inherently 'Good' or 'Evil' rather it is just a neutral form of energy that is powered by the Heart as a defense mechanism for the being. The Soul is built over the years of the beings life. In the case of humans the Soul in normally completely formed by age 15 as an average but there is a variance in the complicated formation depending on the being involved( Human or Demon Species) However the Soul is not infallible. Evils are able to escape and be acted upon depending on the strength of the Heart that powers it; the stronger the Heart The stronger the Soul.

_Note 5; The Heart of a Vampire_

Vampires are humans given a second chance by the powers that be originally. Before the worlds were divided humans stood no chance against the pure demons that they shared the plain with. So the powers that be gave the humans a second chance and restarted their Hearts after death by infusing the body with the essence of the Demon. However since the Hearts did die momentarily, the soul was removed and not able to be restored to the Heart as protection. This allowed the evil to take over the body that is being kept alive by an almost silent heartbeat (one beat per 100 years). The Powers that be thought that the Heart itself would be enough to keep the internal evil at bay, but the Heart is extremely damaged in vampric change. Only vampires that had an extremely pure heart in life have the chance to fight against the evil demon inside. This pure heart will have left the vampric change less harmed than others and will be able to stand against the evil alone without a soul. However provided the right circumstances the soul may start to reform in the case of a pure heart. These circumstance are dependent on the vampire itself and therefore unpredictable.


	19. Till Next Time

**Hello! So here is your next chapter. I really hope you like it :) Much shorter than the last one but the last one was just short of 8000 words... Anyways please review or PM me telling me what you think, because i'd love to here it! Also let me know if your intersted in reading more about Buffy and the scoobies from me. Feel free to give me ideas and suggestions!**

**Special thanks to everyone who's favorited and subscribed to this story and to waddiwasiwitch, spike'smate, SayianWizard, hannahncakes, and LoVe BB 116 for reviewing to so many chapters i really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea, everything else is owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy**

Chapter 18: Till Next Time

"So it's not even mine…" Angel whispered to himself. Confusion, pain and a whirlwind of other emotions tore through him, all of them terrifying. He briefly heard Dawn explaining about Spike's soul, but that hadn't mattered to him. He already knew that Spike's was better than his; he just hadn't understood how.

Angel's panic went unnoticed at the edge of the room. So unnoticed that when he went running for the door no one even heard it slam close behind Angel. He just needed some air. He needed to figure out what this meant.

All his 'souled' life he thought that he was different. He was a souled vampire, capable of fighting back the darkness. He had always been looking for redemption. And now looking back Angel was fairly sure that redemption just wasn't in his future. He wasn't sure even of who he was anymore.

Angelus was his demon, contained inside him, waiting to break out at his earliest convenience. Liam was the tainted human that had died so many years ago, that Angel couldn't remember one redeeming quality about him, alcoholic by twenty, and a complete disappointment to his family, to his father. And the one thing that Angel had thought had made him better, turns out wasn't even his.

This soul could have belonged to anyone, a mass murderer, a father, a child. And now that soul was trapped inside Angel, going through torment everyday of dealing, with the sins that Angelus had committed. No matter whom the soul had belonged to, they would never have deserved such punishment. Only Angelus deserved that.

He was walking in a cemetery. Not sure which one, not that he really cared. Angel had no clue how long he had been walking. A faint scent came into his nose; Bourbon and leather, and vanilla. Spike and Buffy weren't far off. There was a third party ;a vampire with a familiar scent. But he couldn't place it.

And then he heard yelling. Familiar voices. One was Spike. And …no it couldn't be.

Sure enough as Angel turned the corner around a building he saw Spike, Buffy and Valentine. Valentine was one of Angelus' earlier works of art. Created before Drusilla, Valentine had been a quick learner and had shared the thrill of the hunt. But Valentine had left at word of a slayer nearby. He wanted to make a name for himself, Slayer of Slayers. He had sought out The Slayer in France back in 1765, and killed her in a fashion that was similar to how Angelus had gone after Buffy in Sunnydale; only Valentine had succeeded. He was the first vampire in over 500 years to kill a slayer. The others had all been killed because of demons or impending apocalypses.

After 135 years of living like a king among the vampires; his title was taken by a vampire that was barely out of infancy. Spike had been 10 years dead and had killed a slayer. Valentine had taken it badly and had been trying to kill another slayer ever since. Tremors ran through the demon world when Spike killed his second, spurring Valentine to try harder and take more risks, or so Angel had heard. His presence in Cleveland couldn't be a good thing.

"You're not good enough Valentine." Angel heard Spike say. "You've gotten worse for wear in your old age."

"I would have killed you a century ago if you hadn't cheated!" Valentine snarled pulling himself up.

"Vampires don't cheat. They just fight dirty." Angel watched as Spike sent the stake flying through the air into Valentine's chest sending dust into the air.

Angel backed away as he saw Buffy and Spike beginning to talk amongst themselves. They were going to work through this. Angel knew it. And part of Angel was happy, the other part was pissed off that Spike was going to get a happily ever after while he was left in the shadows.

"Probably best," Angels said aloud as he began to walk away from the couple. "Not like I deserve any happiness."

"Well what kind of outlook is that?"

Angel turned on his heel quickly, only to be blinded by light. It was like the sun but he wasn't burning. Taking a second look he was able to confirm the voice to the person. Cordelia.

"I mean come on! Could you get more broody?" Cordelia pointed out putting her hands on her hips. She was dressed differently than the last time he had seen her. Her hair was growing out and in waves around her face, and she was dressed more formally than he had ever seen her.

"I've seen you more in the last few months than I thought I would see you for the rest of my entire life," Angel pointed out watching her carefully.

"Yeah, well, you are my mission right now. So you get the privilege," Cordelia sighed. "Now what's all this whining about your soul?"

"That's the problem! It's not mine!" Angel grumbled, beginning to pace in front of Cordelia. "This soul isn't even mine. Its someone else's, someone else who doesn't need to deal with all the pain that I caused-"

"Alright hold up. Who said that soul wasn't yours?" Angel replied with Dawn's name and a brief explanation of the book. Cordelia began to smile at Angel as he went through the story. "You know the thing about books, is that they never explain everything. And the Scoobies always put too much confidence in their books. Seems to me like your jumping to conclusions without all the information. Information that is only available to those who set this whole timeline in motion."

"What are you saying Cordy?" Angel asked taking a step forward.

"Alright, I want you to listen close because I'm going to have to speed through this before The Powers get pissed off." Cordelia started, "Your soul was given to you with a purpose Angel. You know this. Angel knows this. You are no longer Liam or Angelus or whomever the soul used to belong to. This new combination of heart, soul and demon has essentially created this new being. It's like when you accessorize an old outfit with something new. It creates a whole new outfit."

"I'm going to need you to explain that again," Angel said confused. He was a new being? And the clothing analogy did not help him.

"What I'm saying Angel is stop moping around!" Cordeila yelled exasperated by the man. "Your life has sucked. You have gone through some horrible things. But those things are out of your control now, and aren't even a part of Angel. They are part of Liam, and Angelus. Who you were doesn't have to be a part of your future."

Angel absorbed her words. If anyone knew how to be blunt it was Cordelia. Angel was different than Angelus, Liam and his soul. He had been given a chance to be reborn. Angel's new soul adapted and changed what it had been, and helped create something new. And Cordelia was right; brooding wasn't doing him or anybody else any good. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well, I can't be screwing up my first major mission from The Powers That Be." Cordelia shrugged, "I mean I have my own stakes in this fight too, ya know."

"And what might those be?" Angel smiled at his old friend. And she smiled back filling Angel with light. He couldn't have her and he still loved her more than anything.

"This is the part that you need to tell the others," Cordelia stated before a thundering sound came from the sky. "Alright I get it! I 'm giving too much away. Geez, you'd think they didn't want me to help save the world."

"Cordy?"

"What? Oh right," Cordelia composed herself and looked right in Angel's eyes. "When hope seems to be at its lowest, choices will have to be made. Choices that will affect the future."

Angel nodded committing her words to memory. Questions ran through his head. What kind of choices? When exactly would this happen? But he wanted to put those aside for now, they could figure those out later. The question Angel did ask was one he wasn't sure he would get another chance to. He wasn't sure he would ever see her again. "Are you happy Cordy?"

"Sure." Cordy shrugged her shoulders. "I mean sometimes I get lonely. But what I do, it's rewarding. Just last week I stopped a civil war from happening in South America. I get to live forever, doing something with my life."

Angel nodded. He felt the same way when he started helping Buffy and Sunnydale and when he started Angel Investigations. Angel had lost that feeling though, when he had lost his friends and family, Doyle, Cordy, Gunn, Fred, Wesley, and Conner.

"How do you feel about immortality Angel?"

"It's not worth it anymore for me," Angel admitted. "Seems incredibly hard to continue on forever with the pain. I would rather have lived one day with you, how we should have been, than having to face my future of immortality without you."

Cordelia's face seemed to light up at Angel's words. Tears shimmered in her eyes, and Angel could have sworn that she herself started emitting light. "That's good to know."

Angel smiled and took one final step closer to the brunette and raised his hand to her face. Cordelia smiled back and raised her hand to rest on top of his. "I'll be seeing you..."

And with her last words Cordelia faded away into the scenery. Angel watched until he was looking only out over the graveyard. Even then he just looked at the spot. Cordy had said she'd be seeing him. Not that he would be seeing her, this upset him. But he knew that there were more important things to worry about. So Angel turned and walked away.

...

Cordelia watched as Angel turned and walked away from her.

"You were right about him," the third party stated.

"Of course I was right. I know him well enough," Cordy responded without turning; she watched Angel walk in between the headstones.

"He is exactly what we need. Are you sure he will cooperate?"

"Yes. He knows what can be done," Cordelia sighed as Angel rounded a corner, "When the time comes, he will make the right choice."

"As long as you are sure," the other divine being said. "There is a lot riding on this future you're trying to create."

"Believe me. I know," Cordelia replied with a small amount of attitude. She knew the consequences of what would happen if everything didn't fall into place. But she knew these people. She knew Angel and she had complete faith in him.

**Alright guys remember to review and let me know what you think. And you've got one more Chapter that i will post today :)**


	20. How Far We've Come

__

**hey guys so this is the last chapter of the day! i promise to try and keep the waiting times down for the last 6 chapters. That right only 6 more chapters of this story! so please let me know what you think in a review or a PM! I love to hear what you guys have to say. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed subscribed and Favortied This story or me as an author! And a huge thanks to my beta for being awesome and giving awesome feedback :)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the idea. Everything else belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy**

Chapter 19: How Far We've Come

"He was a master vampire?" Giles asked removing his head from the refrigerator. It was early in the morning when Spike and Buffy returned. Any longer and Giles suspected Spike would have been ash blowing in the wind. Spike had quickly sent Buffy to go get some sleep while he spoke to the older Brit'.

"Yeah," Spike nodded, "A master vampire who is not a big fan of the Yanks. Something big is going down for him to have been in town."

Giles leaned against the counter and removed his glasses. This couldn't be a good sign. Vi had gone on patrol last night and had reported a few major demons that she had never seen before. After some brief research, Andrew had discovered that they we part of a large, very powerful demon ring in Northern Japan. "There's no chance that he could have just come here to kill Buffy? Get a slayer up on you?"

"I figure that he would have gone for any slayer. And there are plenty of those across the pond." Spike explained, before grumbling to himself, "Bloody poofter had some real conflicts when I got my second slayer, 'cept he calls it my third."

"Excuse me?" Giles asked sharply,

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist. I had an altercation with Sophie Carstensen in 1940. Valentine counted it as a kill," Spike brushed off the question.

"Sophie was killed by a drunk driver..." Giles recalled with a questioning look to Spike.

"Yeah we were fighting and the drunken bugger came right up on the sidewalk," Spike explained. "I never counted it. But Valentine did."

"I see," Giles let the subject drop and moved on to the real question at hand. "So we should expect more big players to come into town then."

"Be stupid to plan for otherwise," Spike pointed out

"Right, I will see what I can dig up." Giles ran a hand through his hair before replacing his glasses, "And when Willow wakes I'll see if she can contact the covenant and see what other demons have decided to come to town,"

"Alright, well I'm going to go return to the Mrs." Spike pointed up to the ceiling while stepping backwards toward the staircase, but was quickly stopped in his tracks when Giles spoke.

"Spike, not that I'm not happy that Buffy is happy, and that I have come to…appreciate your presence," Giles began calmly, "But if you hurt her for any reason, emotionally, physically or otherwise, you won't live long enough for Buffy to kill you herself."

Spike met the Watcher's eyes. Truth looked back at Spike, along with the fierce protectiveness of a father. Spike respected it. He would never hurt Buffy and would stop at nothing to protect her, and it was good to know he wasn't the only one. Spike nodded at Giles and replied, "I'd think less of you otherwise Watcher. But I'd stake myself first."

Spike turned and walked away and headed upstairs to watch Buffy sleep, leaving Giles to start the morning off with a cup of tea, and a boatload of research.

…...

Dawn was re-reading The Book of White for what seemed like the millionth time. Closing the cracks in the dimensional walls wasn't an overly complicated process Dawn thought, but it had to be done very precisely. After a small incantation, Dawn would have to cut her palm and use a catalyst to re-grow the wall. It didn't even require a lot of blood, just enough that it would drip onto the catalyst. She was going to be able to do this. Dawn was smiling down at the book on her lap when a voice sounded so close to her ear that she jumped about a foot in the air. "What you looking at?"

"Jesus!" Dawn cried out before she smacked Cale upside the head. "Don't sneak up on people! Especially in this house, we are likely to hit first and think later."

"Or in your case," Cale smiled as he rubbed the spot where Dawn had hit him. "Scream first and hit in retaliation."

"What do you want Cale?" Dawn asked exasperated.

Cale looked down at his feet. Ever since his identity had come out Dawn had been keeping him at arms distance. And it hurt, Cale thought. He really liked her but she wasn't giving him the time of day anymore. "Umm…Giles wanted to talk to you about the walls…"

Dawn stood up from the bench she had been sitting on for the last two hours. The yard was nothing compared to the one that they had had back in Sunnydale. No gardens or trees, just an old concrete basketball court and the bench that faced the back of the warehouse on the other side of the fence. "Alright, let's go see what Giles wants."

Cale followed her into the house to meet with the other Scoobies. Cale didn't consider himself one of them. He was always on the outskirts, putting in his two cents when he knew it would make a difference. He was more "part of the gang" than Angel but Andrew had him beat in the 'liked' department, which kind of hurt Cale's ego, but he was the new guy; the new guy that was the grandson of apparently, a very hated man. Cale tried to make conversation, "Giles said he was wondering if you wanted to get some practice in..."

"Not the easiest thing to do," Dawn replied, and then clarified, "Finding a crack in the wall that can be defended if something goes wrong. Not to mention I don't even have a catalyst yet… whatever that could be."

"I have faith in you," Cale replied, confidence in his voice, that made Dawn smile to herself. A smile that she blocked with her hair, so Cale couldn't see; "Besides I don't think he meant the walls would be what you practiced on, but they don't tell me much."

Before Dawn could respond, they had entered the library and Giles and Andrew were bombarding her. Illyria was also in the room looking over the books with Angel, and Buffy and Spike were looking over some papers with Xander. It would be more accurate to say that Angel was trying to make sure that Illyria didn't harm any of the books, and Spike was sitting lazily watching Buffy and Xander discuss the papers in front of them.

"What's up guys?" Dawn asked as she entered the room

"We have an idea," Andrew elbowed Giles in the ribs. "Andrew had an idea about using the shard of wall that we used to open The Book of White to practice reforming the walls."

Andrew stood next to Giles looking quite proud of himself. "I figured we could do that in the protection of the warehouse with no potential demons to kill me-us. Us."

"Think it will work Dawnie?" Xander asked from the table.

Dawn shrugged, "Won't be exactly the same as fixing the wall but it's a start, and a hell of a lot safer."

"Earth has gone soft in the reign of humans," Illyria stated from the shelves. "There was a time when this plane was filled with battles and war. Now it is boring and dull."

"Come on now Blue, you've just been spoiled since you returned to the land of the living," Spike commented. "There's always down time before it gets to the worst."

"That sounds promising." While her tone remained the same, Illyria cocked her head in a way that suggested she was excited about the prospect of 'the worst'.

"What will you need Dawn?" Giles asked bring the conversation back to the task.

"Umm, just a knife," Dawn said opening he white book to the passage that she would need. "Do you think we should wait for Willow? …In case something goes wrong?"

"Willow is currently in a meeting with the covenant," Giles explained. "They are trying to track the demons that are headed to Cleveland or that are newly arrived here. I don't expect her to be done anytime soon."

"You'll be fine Dawn," Buffy smiled at her sister. "Besides me, Spike, Angel and Illyria will be in the room in case all hell breaks loose."

"Is that a possibility?" Illyria asked and then was immediately quieted by Angel scolding her.

Dawn cringed but calmed when Cale pout a hand on her shoulder. "You'll do fine," Dawn nodded and began setting herself. Andrew had grabbed some newspaper and placed it in the middle of the floor o along with one of the knives that the girls had been practicing with earlier.

Everyone stood around the outskirts of the room watching as Dawn began chanting in Sumerian, Buffy stepped closer as Dawn ran the knife across her palm hissing in pain. Dawn continued chanting and grabbed the shard that rested on the floor in front of her. The clear glass started to glow at Dawn's touch. Colored lights moved around the broken piece of solid magic. With an intensity that increased as the chanting increased, until the light was blinding causing the others to cover their eyes.

Dawn was exhausted; she felt the power that she was using travel into the shard and back into her to be recreated. Time seemed to have no meaning anymore; she couldn't tell if she'd been chanting for the past 5 minutes, or 50 minutes. And all that seemed to happen was that the fragment glowed. Dawn closed her eyes for a moment and clutched the glass tighter, begging it to take form like she wanted.

A slight gasp escaped her lips at the glass dug into her palm causing a new cut to form and new blood to flow. A louder gasp occurred from everyone else in the room when the small splinter of dimensional wall began to grow and morph in shape.

The sharp end of the shard extended outwards so that it was placed at the end of a long staff with intricate patterns decorating it. At the other end of the handle, was the broader part of the broken glass that had been a long knife, which had been formed with one side of it being a smooth blade, and the other a wave of sharp edges that mimicked the motion the colors had previously been moving throughout the object.

Slowly the lights began to fade and the Scooby gang was able to uncover their eyes to see Dawn staring open mouthed at the weapon in front of her.

Giles was the first one to break the silence, "It's quite an ingenious weapon."

"Yeah, not so specifically made to kill vampires like the scythe," Buffy pointed out as she moved along with Cale to help Dawn to her feet. The Key was unsteady for a moment, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm little dizzy but otherwise… I feel good, like all my energy just got super charged or something," Dawn tried to explain.

"Well I think you're allowed to be a little bit woozy platelet," Spike said as he pointed at the weapon. "Not an easy feat to create something like that I imagine."

"Yeah I guess… Buffy do you want it?" Dawn said handing it over. Not that she wanted to, it was the first dimensional magic that she had ever manipulated. She felt slightly possessive over it but she knew that an actual warrior would better use it. Fortunately, Buffy saw right through her sister and immediately dismissed the weapon.

"Nah, I've already got a super awesome scythe."

"Spike?" Dawn asked extending the spear to the vampire with a heart. He took it into his hand and spun it around letting it cut through the air, before passing it back to Dawn.

"I'm going to say no to Nibblet," Spike replied. "Weapons, while they make me feel all manly, are just not nearly as fun as fighting hand to hand."

Before Dawn could even offer it to Angel or Illyria, Angel was responding for the both of them, "I think you earned that one Dawn; it's all yours. Besides... Illyria with a weapon scares me."

This earned a small laugh from the room. Well everyone except Illyria who asked, "I do not wish to have your weapon but I would enjoy using it at some point if that could be arranged."

Cale spoke up softly from the side of the room, "Dawn didn't you say something about a catalyst being needed?"

Dawn frowned, that's what the book had said anyway. Dawn quickly informed everyone of this "The Book of White said that in order for me to manipulate the walls I would need a catalyst, but I just made this without one…"

"Umm… In my very limited experience with dimensional demons, they all have the ability to travel through them because they have been bestowed a small portion of the wall-" Andrew was cut off by Xander.

"Like Anya's necklace when she was a vengeance demon?"

"Yeah! Just like that!" Andrew said excitedly. But was quickly sobered with a look from Giles and Buffy. "Anyway, I was thinking that if they can't pass through the wall without a piece of the wall, maybe Dawn can't start renovations without a piece of it too."

Silence filled the room briefly while Giles and Dawn thought over Andrews' hypothesis. The others were waiting patiently when Giles announced the verdict. "Every once in a while we find a use for you Andrew." Andrew grinned missing the backhanded component of the compliment. "I suggest you keep that weapon for yourself Dawn."

"Alright," Dawn's smile filled her face, a smile that made Cale smile. Cale's reaction to Dawn's happiness went unnoticed by the young watcher; instead she asked Buffy, "Do you think you could give me some pointers on using it? I don't want another issue like with Miss Kitty Fantastico."

"Sure I can," Buffy wrapped an arm around the sister and gave a tight squeeze. "Spike and I are almost done with Xander, then we could show you some tricks. We'll meet you in the warehouse in 10?"

Dawn agreed and the little meeting disassembled. Cale followed Dawn into the kitchen and leaned on the counter as she dug around in the fridge for a water bottle. "Guess you got a better prize than you thought huh?"

Dawn looked at him quizzically then remembered their argument the night of the ritual. Dawn had sure ended up with something better than a book. "Yeah, you were right…"

"I doubt I'm going to hear that very often, so do you mind if I revel in this moment?"

"Yeah get it in while you can." Cale laughed outwardly and smiled at the brunette across the kitchen. "So I guess I better get to the warehouse…"

Cale nodded his face falling slightly at Dawn's quick departure. "Okay… I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Maybe," Dawn conceded before making a bolt for the door.

…..

Illyria was growing impatient. Her pet and the Slayer had been teaching The Key to wield her forged weapon for the better part of two hours now, and she, Illyria God King of Vahla ha'nesh, had yet to touch the weapon. And to further torment her, The Key was not learning very quickly. She had to go over moves that Illyria thought toddlers should be able to learn.

Spike had been around Illyria for a longer period of time and could see that the god was getting restless. Not to mention Dawn was in need of a break; her heart was pumping furiously and loud enough that it was starting to give him a headache. "Love, why don't you let the bit take a break?"

Dawn and Buffy looked slightly confused at the vampire, "Umm I guess…"

Spike whispered to Buffy trying to ensure that Illyria wouldn't here, "Blue's getting restless, normally that means that something's going to get destroyed."

"Ah! Yes Dawn take a break. Go get some water," Buffy said as the realization hit her.

"My hearing is far superior to yours vampire. Your suggestion that I have no control annoys me." Illyria informed the half-breed.

"Yeah yeah I know, now how 'bout you fight me for what you want." Spike smiled taking hold of the crystallized weapon and pointed it at the trapped god.

Illyria cocked her head to one side gauging the vampire, "Very well then."

Illyria made a move to punch Spike in the stomach, but he dodged it. Spike responded with a smirk and his own attack that Illyria easily caught, using her grasp on the vampire to through him aside. Groaning, Spike lifted himself off of the floor, he shook out his body before making a run at Illyria with the weapon raised, as if he was going to pierce her heart. Illyria braced herself and prepared to deflect the attack. She was unprepared when Spike plunged the spear into the ground. This provided the right leverage for him to send a powerful kick at the god's face.

Angel at this point walked in to the warehouse. Dawn had mentioned that Spike and Illyria were starting to spar, and he hadn't wanted to miss it. Angel watched as the other vampire and the demon god exchanged blows. Spike was out matched in strength, speed and energy. But Spike just kept going back for more. Angel spoke to Buffy as he stepped beside her, "Spike does know he can't win right?"

"Oh yeah," Buffy smiled as she watched Spike deliver another punch to Illyria's shoulder, "But he gets a rush out of trying anyway."

"That's Spike. He always did love a good fight," Angel supplied as Illyria sent Spike flying across the room with a punch to his lower abdomen.

"He calls it dancing..." Buffy trailed off as she grimaced at the blow that Spike had taken, repercussions of one that he had landed on Illyria that had actually sent her reeling backwards. Spike was lying on the floor breathing heavily, right before he started laughing, he rolled over so he was looking at the ceiling. Blood slowly trickled out of his nose as he sighed and looked to his left. The spear that he had not used during the fight lay on the ground a few feet from him, glistening in the fluorescent lights.

"Alright Blue you win," Spike conceded trying to pull himself up into a sitting position and only succeed when Buffy knelt behind him and pulled his back so that it would lean against her chest. Buffy felt his ribs carefully, making Spike growl slightly to himself, "Actually I take that back, I _**definitely** won."_

Buffy saw him leering at her and she laughed silently to herself before she whispered with a smile, "Pig."

"And you love it." He smiled before pulling himself up fully only to give Buffy a soft kiss on her lips. "Go on then Blue. Go get your prize."

Illyria studied Spike for a moment, "You fought well. But you stood no chance. Yet you still battled."

"By now Blue, you should know that I can't turn down a fight, even if I'm certain of losing." Spike replied whipping the blood from his nose away, "Now stop examining me, and go play with the toy."

Illyria walked over to where Spike had gestured and bent to pick the spear up. Illyria stood analyzing the weapon; the size, the weight, the balance, all of it intrigued her. "It's warm to the touch," Illyria stated.

This detail caught Spike's attention as well as Buffy's and Angel's. "Must be mistaken pet."

"No it feels warm," Illyria studied the crystal further, then her eyes widened, "It's hot!"

The spear started to glow a bright white light that splayed itself across Illyria's skin. Pain ruptured from her fingertips and she let out a noise that was completely foreign to her. The magic's of the walls pressing down on her had not caused this kind of pain. It was so much that she could barely hear Angel, Spike and Buffy yelling at her to drop the crystal.

Her hand would not unclench from its position on the shaft of the weapon. And that's when she felt it. No not it. Illyria felt Winifred Burkle seeping into her body. Illyria watched as she felt Fred work her way up from her fingers that were clasped around the spear. The previously Blue tinged skin was returning to the pinkish tone that the shell had previously been before she had inhabited it.

Illyria felt the heart beneath her chest inflate. And for the first time in thousands of years, fear crept into the mind of the demon god. Fear that this was truly her end. No coming back, no second chance.

"NO!" She yelled out, "I'm not ready to leave!"

"What the..?" Spike asked, as the sight in front of the three heroes unfolded. They were stunned for a moment before Buffy dragged them out of there stupor.

"She's the only thing holding the walls in place!" Buffy exclaimed, before making a run for the demon. Once she was close enough to the weapon she tried to wretch it from Illyria's hands, hoping to stop the transformation.

Illyria shuddered in pain as the shell began to retake its body. And that's when Illyria felt the heart start to beat; the unbelievable pure heart of a woman who had survived having her body taken over by a god. And the woman was fighting. Illyria could see the desire that Winifred Burkle had for life. It was the same trait she had come to respect in Spike and Angel. They wouldn't give up even when they were destined to lose.

As the heart swelled inside of her chest, Illyria began to feel more of Fred Burkle's emotions. Emotions that explained so much of the world that she had been living. A world that she was no longer destined to live in. Besides, she hadn't really liked it here to begin with.

The Slayer's tug went unnoticed by the weapon or the God. The pinkish hue had been extending its way up to Illyria's shoulder, but once it hit the joint and reached the core of the body the transformation seemed to speed up. Illyria braced for the inevitable of her decision, and looked at Spike and Angel even as they both tried to remove her from the weapon.

Before Illyria could get any words out Spike was already cutting her off, "Don't you give up on me Blue!"

"It's not giving up," Illyria stated as the warmth of a soul surrounded the now beating heart that had once belonged to Winifred Burkle. "I'm giving back."

Illyria pushed the three back a fair distance, and gave up her fight. Allowing the shell to take over what had once been hers.

Spike and Angel cried out running back towards their friend but it was already done. The blue tinge had already left the entirety of the being before them, before collapsing to the ground.

Angel slowly picked up the fragile form on the floor. Cradling the pale figure in his arms he brushed the hair from her face revealing the face of Fred. Closed eyes and a slightly parted mouth framed by the long brown hair, just as she had been on her last day. Even down to the clothing she wore.

Angel returned his eyes to his old friend's face only to meet, open bright brown eyes that stared steadily back at his own. "Fred?"

A small smile came to the woman's lips, the very action however seemed to drain her, "Handsome man, saved me from the monster."

The words had barley left her lips before her eyes closed again exhaustion taking over.

...

Everyone was sitting in the living room. Fred sat holding a cup of hot chocolate that Spike had made for her with Angel's arm wrapped around her shoulder. He had just finished telling the story of what had been happening since she had been away. The horror of what had been going on was a shock to Fred. She had known that Wolfram and Hart were bad, but the extent that they had gone to, just seemed to extravagant, even for the pure demon. But one question couldn't wait. The most important one. "And...What happened to the others?"

"Gunn died in the final battle. He had been hurt pretty badly when he went to take out the mayor and her people." Angel said softly, "Lorne is fine. He walked away fine physically, but he said that this wasn't his fight anymore. I haven't seen him since. Cordy is a divine being, working for The Powers That Be."

Fred raised her eyes to Angel, tears forming. The pain of losing her friends was catching up with her. "And Wesley?"

"He didn't make it," Angel replied, his words filled with sorrow. An emotion that was echoed throughout the room. Dawn had tears running down her face for the scientist she had never known, while Xander, Willow, Giles and Buffy, all shared empathy as well as some of their own sorrow at the loss of Wesley. "Cyrus Vail, was too strong for him to take down alone..."

Fred nodded tears beginning to fall down her face as the revelation that she would not get to continue her old love with her reinstated life. Wesley had been such a huge part of her life, and now he was gone, before they could really even get started. And it was heart breaking.

She and Angel were all that were left of Angel Investigations. The original group of friends, who had fought vampires, demons and each other in the hopes of making the world a better place. Looking back, she couldn't believe that it had come to this. All the death that had occurred, all the lives that had been irrevocably changed, and Fred couldn't tell if it was worth it anymore, to have lost so much to have gained so little, in perspective. The rational side of Fred knew that they had gained plenty but that logical voice was being drowned out by the overwhelming grief that was rushing through every part of her body. Her body was shaking and that tears were falling freely from her eyes landing in the hot chocolate that she grasped in front of her. All of her pain was visible showing itself, as Fred wept for her friends.

Slowly Spike pulled the mug out of Fred's hand and replaced it with his hand, giving her a squeeze. This reminded Fred of the other people in the room, in particularly Angel who still had his arm wrapped around her, but now his head was buried in her hair as he whispered words that sounded like "I'm sorry". She pulled his head out where she could see the red eyes filled with as much pain as her own, and softly whispered with a sincerity that made Angel believe her, if only for a moment, "It's not your fault."

Fred sniffled and pulled herself together for the moment. There was a time to breakdown and cry. She could when she was alone and could mourn in peace. So instead she held onto her two boys and asked the room, her voice still breaking with emotion, "What happens now?"

Giles stepped forward and handed Fred a tissue before responding, "Well with Illyria gone, there is nothing to hold the dimensional walls in place anymore. We are now completely vulnerable.

"Now, I believe is the time we prepare for the battle of our lives."

**Please remember to review! Next chapter is on its way(hopefully it wont be too long of a wait for you! Its called All We Know is Falling**


	21. All We Know Is Falling

**Hello everybody! sorry its been so long but i have exams right now and im working two jobs again so life is kinda crazy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last few chapters i really liked hearing what you had to say. I would however love to hear more from you guys on my soul vs heart concept. ****Please review because it makes me happy!**

**DisClaimers:  
****For the first few paragraphs of this story i'm talking about natural disasters. I'm not trying to insensitive about Japan's current situation. I think what has happend to their country is heartbreaking and aweful and i don't mean forthese few lines about earthquakes and natural disasters in this chapter to be by anymeans offensive to anyone. Remember there are tons of ways to donate to japan if you so choose. (I don't really think anyone would be offended but i thought it was best to cover my bases...)**

**I own nothing except for the idea. Everything else belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy**

Chapter 20: All We Know is Falling

"Natural Disasters are happening all over the world. Earthquakes are leveling cities, leaving many dead or wounded." The news anchor explained from what looked like a rock quarry, but in actuality was the remains of a Canadian city that as was pointed out wasn't even close to the boundaries of tectonic plates.

The Television cut to similar sights that were happening all across the globe. A few small cities in Russia had been hit, a Africa village, as well as a major city in Australia. All seemed to still be shaking from the after effects of the quakes.

"Scientists are astounded that these earthquakes are even happening." The anchors voice cut across the images of destruction. "According to the specialist there was no notice to any of these quakes, no reading on any seismograph. One scientist suggested that it was coming from the air around us because the ground seems not to be moving an inch."

"But whatever the cause of these quakes, the only thing that we know for sure is that people are suffering all over the world-"

Xander turned off the T.V and began to pace up and down the room While Giles Dawn buffy and Spike stared at the black screen. "Well what do we do now? The worlds falling apart at the dimensional seams!"

"We are going to have to work quickly," Giles pointed out, "there are too many lives in jeopardy."

"Isn't there always during an apocalypse?" Buffy reminded the Watcher as she stood from the couch were she had been curled up between Spike and Dawn as they watched the horrible scenes that flashed across the T.V. She began pacing letting her plan start to form in her head. Okay so we have to do some figuring out and bring on this battle as soon as possible. No more waiting around… Can we figure out where Wolfram and Hart is most likely to break through the walls?"

"Already done," Willow announced entering the room after another discussion with the Coven, "seems like Cleveland is the most likely place for all hell to break loose."

"Okay, good Will, but not good enough, I want to know exactly where in my town this is all going to go down." Buffy ran a and threw her blonde hair

"Pet, just might be me but isn't the hell mouth a pretty damn good place for the bastards to come charging through? Isn't it already weaker there anyway?" Spike pointed out with his usual charm.

"While I might not approve of Spike's language I believe he is right, "Giles nodded, "The hell mouth is the one point that was meant to travel to the dark dimensions it would make sense for Wolfram and Hart to try and come through there."

"Alright well then let's get the troops ready for battle-"Buffy was interrupted by Dawn who stood up so quickly that she hit her knee against the coffee table.

"Hey! Um we can't just start sending in the cavalry when I don't even know if I can close a dimensional wall yet!"

Buffy slightly blushed, "Sorry I forgot Dawnie, kind just really want to kill the bad guys."

"Its fine but I don't' know if I'm ready to close the walls yet… you saw how much energy it took me to just make my spear thing." Dawn half whined.

Spike smiled at his two girls and Buffy saw an idea forming in his eyes when he made a small laugh. "Uh oh."

"Not an uh oh moment love." Spike smiled, "but I figure the best way for Dawn to get more confident is to practice. And I know just where we can do that."

…

"This isn't about getting Dawn practice is it? This is about getting you some Jack Daniels." Xander asked as they rounded the final corner before the entrance to Willy's became visible.

"I see that as just an extra bonus for me." Spike smirked at his fortunes. Xander Buffy Dawn and Spike had headed of for Willy's as soon as the sun had set. This had left Giles Willow and Andrew to keep the Slayerettes under control while they were under house arrest. He understood why the slayer were in lockdown but Spike new he would be going crazy locked up like they were. But with all the baddies flocking to Cleveland it was the safest thing for them right now.

Buffy pulled the bars door open and entered with the others right behind her. The group walked right up to the bar where Willy was cursing, allowing many vampires and demons to sneak out into the night. "You're really doing a number on my clientele Slayer."

"Yeah well, it's one of the hazards of working on the Hell mouth." Buffy responded, "We need access to the back room."

"Can't. I've got a high rollers game back there right now and they keep ordering lots of drinks and blooming onions." Willy explained while stuttering over his words.

"I'd clear them out Willy if I was you or we'll just have to kill them," Spike remarked, "And that just cuts down on repeat customers."

"Spike!" Willy looked past the slayer for the first time to see the vampire Xander and Dawn. "Let me get you some Jack, and maybe one of them blooming onions? You bugged me enough about them back in Sunnydale."

"Go get the Jack Willy and clear out the backroom at the same time." Spike vamped out at the bartender while grasping the man by the front of his shirt lifting him off the floor a few inches, "Or else it might not be a good night for you."

Willy squeaked and once his feet were back on the floor ran off to get some Jack Daniel's and remove his highest paying customers from the back room.

"Does he always need so much motivation?" Dawn asked looking at the swinging back door that leads to the storage room and the crack in the dimensional wall.

"Spike was just putting on a show. Normally if you just hit him once he'll give up information." Xander explained, and then quickly added as he received disbelieving looks from both the vampire and slayer, "Or in the case of non-super powered individuals like ourselves, you threaten him with a punch from Buffy or Spike."

Before Spike could make a snarky comment Willy came back in to the front of the bar. "Alright they left out the back and I left the jack on the table back there. Now get out of my lobby."

"I'd be a little nicer to the people who are going to solve the gapping dimensional whole problem that you have." Xander pointed out as he followed Buffy and Dawn into the backroom.

"I'll be nice once you guys stop ruining an honest man's business." Willy replied stumbling over the last words as Spike glowered down at him as he walked into the back room.

When the back door swung shut Spike turned to see Dawn getting into position to remove Willows lock spell and to see Xander holding the bottle of Jack Daniel's. "Oi! That's mine!"

Xander started to say something about sharing when Buffy cut him off, "Boys! This is not the time."

Buffy rolled her eyes at the two men and turned back to her sister. "Are you sure you're ready Dawn? We can wait if you think that that's best."

"No time like the present," Dawn said trying to sound cheerful. "Besides Buffy we are running out of time."

Dawn turned towards the locked storage room and repeated the words that Willow had given her to unlock it. With an audible click the door unlocked and swung a fraction of an inch outwards towards them. Buffy took a deep breath and put her hand on the handle and slowly pulled the door open.

A small force suddenly pushed against the base of the door. Buffy barley caught sight of it. They were small, smaller than Carl had been and had no fur covering there body's. Instead they were covered in green scales with long tails that trailed behind them as the scurried across the floor on their four clawed feet. "Wait," Buffy stopped as she stared at where the familiar creature had slithered away, "Was that an iguana?"

"I think it was." Xander said in disbelief. "Who would have thought iguanas came from a demon dimension."

"They aren't from a different dimension you ponce." Spike sighed with disgust, "Certain demons think of them as a delicacy. I suspect that we just let some of Willy's imported Lebara demon meals escape. Has that Watcher not taught you people anything?"

"Eating habits are something we try to avoid unless necessary." Dawn explained. "But they weren't in here the last time we were here…."

"I bet they were but someone came in and let them out." Spike replied heaving his axe onto his shoulder, "Come on slayer lets go see what beasty we have to kill."

Buffy nodded and pulled the door open wide so they could see inside.

Broken glass was strewn across the floor from what Buffy assumed used to be an aquarium that would have held the lizards; the shelving was bent and broken, and at the far end of the storage room a demon was growling. It stood on four legs with a tail that reminded Buffy of a scorpion the way it curled back over the body of the beast. Drool fell from its fang filled mouth as the beasts yellow eyes moved over its future prey.

"Do you know what it is?" Buffy asked Spike quietly

"Besides ugly? Can't say I do," Spike replied, "I'd stay away from the tail."

Buffy looked at the tail to see that it was some sort of claw that snapped open and closed. Not only did it look deadly sharp but it looked to be coated in a liquid that Buffy would guess was some sort of poison. "Good plan. Classic beheading then?"

"As long as you remember whose head you're taking off." Spike replied as he made the first move against the demon. It snarled and blocked the axe with one of its claws and used its strength to send it flying. "Bugger."

Buffy came up behind the beast and almost didn't avoid the tail as it swung wildly. The tail swung at her again this time aiming for her feet, causing Buffy to jump. It wasn't high enough though and Buffy landed on the back of the demon with a thump and a screech from the demon.

Xander and Dawn watched the two warriors fight the demon from the other side of the doorframe. No matter how many times Dawn had seen the two fight together or each other she was always blown away by the pure elegance of how they moved together. When Dawn was placed with a slayer for the first time she hoped that she would be able to make them into half the warrior that Buffy was.

Having Buffy on the back of the beast was distracting it enough that Spike would have a clear shot at its head, that is if he could get to his axe that the demon had flung into the far wall. Xander called out and threw Spike his broad sword. The vampire caught it by the hilt and immediately swung it at the demons neck.

The blade slide like butter threw the flesh of the demon, until it hit the spinal cord. Spike gave the sword another forceful swing allowing the head to come free on the body and roll on the floor for a moment before disappearing into thin air.

When the demon disappeared Buffy fell ungracefully to the floor with a small shriek. "You alright love?"

Spike helped pull the slayer up to her feet while checking her over for injuries. "I'm fine. What about you?" Buffy said running her hand across the vampires face just below a new scratch had been etched across his forehead.

"It's nothing love," Spike smiled down at his slayer, "I swear it's already healing."

"Alright." Buffy conceded but not before she raised herself up on her tippy toes to give him a light kiss on the mouth. Hands were beginning to wander and the kiss would have gotten out of hand if Xander hadn't cleared his throat at an obnoxious level.

"Harris I'm busy." Spike growled from the crock of Buffy's neck. His breathe on her neck caused Buffy to giggle but she was completely sobered by Dawns words.

"We understand we'll just ask wolfram and hart to hold off on their earth invasion for a while so you too can snog!" Dawn said exasperated.

Buffy and Spike parted reluctantly and Buffy looked immediately sheepish from the looks she was receiving from her family. Spike on the other hand was looking quite proud of himself, mostly for teaching Dawn the word snog.

Xander walked past Buffy and put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Wait till we get home and then you lovebirds can do whatever the hell you want."

When they all got to the back of the room where that hole in the dimensional wall all laughter and joking left the group. Before them lay a waste land of fire and death and blood framed by the walls of the storage room and the thin border of colorful dimensional wall that circled the opening. Buffy had looked into the eyes of some of the most evil being on earth and they seemed like nothing compared to the sight that was held back by a thin layer of magic.

It was like watching a war. A demon war, where it was a free for all and everyone was out for themselves. Buffy watched as a demon stabbed its claws through another's torso only to be eaten a moment later by a larger demon that reminded Buffy of the Mayor. And the destruction and pain were just on a loop. No break or hint of good anywhere on the other side of the walls. And all of that was trying to push its way into their dimension.

"Dawn, I think we need to work fast." Buffy whispered as if trying to not disturb the other side. Dawn nodded and cleared a spot for herself on the floor in front of the window into hell.

Dawn laid the Book of White open on the floor in front of her and raised her spear gently so it rested on the thin layer of glass. The spear immediately began to glow its rainbow of colors; a huge contrast to the death that stood on the other side.

Slowly Dawn began chanting and her energy was channeled up the spear glowing green and gold. The others watched the opening. It was like watching a shattered mirror fix itself. The magic slowly got thicker, blocking the hell with swirling colors of pure energy.

Dawn was sweating, her energy wasn't being sent back to her like it had when she had created the spear. It was being used up and kept in the walls as they regrew and sealed the opening. But Dawn kept pushing, sending out all that she could as she watched the energy and magic meld and become opaque, and then reflective.

Three shocked faces looked back at their reflections in the morphing mirror. Buffy stared back into her own eyes as she tried to comprehend what this meant for her family and the slayers. She was literally asking them to fight against hell. And Hell wasn't something you could win a fight against

Dawn let out a small cry as she threw up her final burst of energy to the wall. The walls crept into the mirror, making the glass turn into white walls of Willy's storage room. Buffy immediately turned to Dawn and kneeled beside her making sure she was okay before the sisters both turned their eyes back to the white paint that covered hell.

The silence was broken, by Xander, "It's kind of sad that no one else will see what we just saw.

Everyone gave him a curious looks before returning their eyes back to the blank wall, "Think about it, no one else is ever going to get to see that pure evil. And if you haven't seen the pure evil, how are you ever able to appreciate the pure good. With the worlds separated like this, hell on one side and heaven on the other regular people will never experience this."

Dawn gave a small smile at this then looked at her big brother with a serious look on her face. "That's it you've left me no choice. I'm getting you a cape."

"Your right Xander," Buffy nodded in agreement, "People will never really know the difference between pure evil and pure good if they don't see it for themselves. And the future slayers… they really need to see the difference."

Spike looked away from the spot where he had seen the real Big Bads and looked at Buffy idea in his head, "I've got an idea love. But it might be a little bit painful."

Buffynodded at Spike while helping Dawn up to her feet, "How are you feeling?"

"Wiped," Dawn stated, "I think I need to read a little more about how to keep my energy levels up while doing this."

"We'll figure it out, I promise." Buffy replied running her hand over Dawns brown hair.

The four Scooby's stepped over the glass and exited the storage room and made their way into the lobby. "You guys fixed it?"

The bartender didn't get a response from the Slayer or the Key they were clinging to each other as they walked out the front door followed by Xander a second after. Spike looked at the bartender, "The wall is fixed, I'm taking the Jack and you need to order more iguanas."

Spike walked to the door with slightly less swagger than normal, the hell dimension still playing over in his mind. He didn't even turn around when Willy yelled after him, "You let my Iguanas out!"

Spike just kept walking keeping an eye on his girls. Willy's iguana problem was the least of their worries right now; something worse than hell was knocking on their door and wasn't taking no for an answer. Willy could bugger off about his iguanas.

**So i hope you all enjoyed that! Can't wait to hear what you think (hint hint please review!) I will try to have chapter 21 up soonish i'm having difficulties writing it. Chapter 21 is called PLANS.**


	22. Plans

**And let the apologies begin: i'm soooo sorry it's taken this long to get a chapter up. Summer aparently did not mean more time for updating it ment more time spent working and a crashed computer. I hope you guys haven't forgot about this story since it has been so long! If you have please go back and reread what you need to so your all caught up :) i've been reposting alot of the chapters with better editing and mild changes to the wording so hopefully they will be an easy read now! **

**Also i decied that i would put these "Question of the Chapter" at the bottom of most chapters. If you answer them in a review or a PM i would really appreciate it because the answers will give me an idea of what you guys like and don't like so i can incorporate it in my next story ( which is under way). **

**Special Thanks to spike'smate, Iselin, ****Anne, ****allimagination**, Hannahcakes, CelticJenn and everyone else who reviewed favorited, and subscribed!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the idea. Everything else belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy

Chapter 21: Plans

"Good morning, gentle viewers." The blonde boy began as he looked across his bedroom at the video camera, making sure that his Star trek figurines were visible in the background along with his poster of the Justice League. "I am Andrew Wells, your host for this episode of Buffy, Slayer of the Vampyres: The Heart, Soul and Key against Pure Evil."

Andrew scribbled on his notepad that he would have to make some sort of graphic to go across the screen with the title and episode name when he was editing the whole video together. He then turned back to his tripod and smiled out at the audience.

"Now many of you may remember my previous film was cut short because of conflicts with the lead character about what was important for the defeat of the apocalypse," Andrew rambled, glossing over his incident with the Seal of Danzalthar, "But this time I have been specifically asked to capture the moments before and during the biggest battle of the Slayer's life…to date that is."

"This is a story of love, friendship and the triumph of good versus evil in a dimension trapped between heaven and hell. So, sit back and enjoy," said Andrew as he envisioned himself back in his library dressed in his Hugh Heffner coat and sitting in a high backed leather chair, "And I will show you-"

"Andrew! We are out of scones again and the British men are complaining about tea time!" Dawn yelled through the closed door of Andrew's bedroom.

Andrew sighed as he heard Spike yell in protest about not caring about scones, completely ruining his last take with the camera. "Coming! Well gentle viewers I must first brave the kitchen and then I will show you what it is that is worth fighting for!"

…

Andrew entered the kitchen holding his new video camera while he went to the freezer to pull out some of the extra scones he had made last week, and placed them on a baking sheet. He whispered to the camera, "The secret to a good scone, viewers, is all in making sure they are fluffy and light."

"Thank you, Andrew," Giles replied from the table. "It wasn't as dire as Dawn made it sound, but tea is never quite the same without a scone or crumpet."

The other British man sat at the dining room table as well. Neither of them commented on the presence of the camera, it had been Spike's idea after all. Andrew was going to document this fight so future generations will be able to see the contrast or pure good versus pure evil. So instead of crushing the camera that had driven them mad years yearlier, they ignored it as they had been informed to do when Buffy and Spike announced what they had planned on making Andrew do. "Personally, I always thought Tea wasn't quite the same without a shot of whiskey."

"You do realize that you're an alcoholic, don't you?" Giles looked over the rim of his glasses at the vampire.

"He's not an alcoholic," Buffy replied for her vampire, walking into the living quarters and sitting right beside Spike wrapping her fingers through his. Andrew zoomed the camera in on the couple's hands thinking of all the possible voice-overs he could do: 'their true love wasn't intoxicated' or maybe 'they're love drunk'. Andrew snapped out of his creative thought process just in time to hear Buffy's opinion on Spike's drinking. "He just needs more flavor because his taste buds are dead."

Giles raised an eyebrow, but didn't try to argue with the couple. "Right, then. I believe we have some battle issues to discuss."

"Yep," The Slayer responded. "Dawn has found a way for her to seal up the wall for good and not run out of energy. So now we need to restructure battle formations."

Buffy, Spike, and Giles all leaned over the blueprints together and began discussing where they thought Vi's group should be located at the battle site. "Now Audience, I know you might be interested in knowing what exactly the gang is planning, but I feel it would provide greater shock value if when I show you the actual battle you are seeing it for the first time. That and listening to them talk about strategy is wicked boring."

This comment earned Andrew a glare from Buffy as he made his hasty exit to the backyard. "Instead I will show you something that I'm sure you can all relate to: Slayers training for the fight of their life."

While Andrew followed the concrete path to the back fence he spoke into the camera trying to keep it steady. "Now young padawons, you will no doubt be accustomed to training…assuming that we save the world, that is. What is hoped is that you are not accustomed to training in preparation for an apocalypse with drill sergeant Alexander Harris."

Andrew slowly peeked around the door frame of the warehouse wanting to avoid being a test subject for Xander. Slowly, Andrew aimed the camera lens towards the mats where Xander had the Slayers practicing.

"Ladies! That's going to get you killed in an apocalypse! Run the drill again! This time not sucking is advised!" Xander yelled out over the group of teenaged girls. He paced the room as he watched the girls run the combination of punches and kicks at their adversaries (heavily weighted practice dummies).

"That's better Anna! Use your size as an asset rather than a liability," Xander commented to the slayer as he made his way over to Carly to correct her footing.

"This is what happens the day before the end," Andrew spoke to the camera. "Everyone works their hardest, and pulls out all the stops because they don't want this to be their last day-"

"Andrew!" Xander yelled, "Stop being a creeper and get some training in!"

An audible gulp was recorded by the microphone. "Well Audience, now you will get to see something that only Dawn, Xander and Giles have ever seen before. My fighting skills."

The camera screen shook as Andrew tried to maneuver it to get a wide angle shot of the whole area while resting it atop the First Aid counter. Andrew's face was suddenly filling the lens while he adjusted the zoom. Andrew spoke under his breath, but due to his proximity to the camera the words came out as if he had spoken them aloud and directly into the microphone. "Prepare to be pleasantly surprised, Buffy."

The camera recorded Andrew as he walked to the mats and took a few practice jabs at the dummy. Andrews's eyes briefly glanced at the camera before Xander yelled at him to pair up with one of the slayers. "First person to make Andrew's back hit the mats gets the rest of the day off."

Anna went first. She swung a punch at Andrew's face and then made a sweep at his legs no doubt thinking she could take the baker down easily. Andrew dodged both maneuvers and then preformed a leg sweep successfully. Anna landed on her back and glared up at the small blonde boy.

It went on like this for awhile. The slayers would take turns fighting Andrew and he would dodge and block until the most opportune moment occurred. Then his much smaller amount of strength would take the slayer by surprise and she would land on the mat looking at the ceiling. The camera caught everything, right up until Andrew was too tired to keep fighting. It was Carly that got lucky. She saw Andrew's attack just in time to turn it against him and send him sprawling to the floor. Andrew lay there for a moment looking at the ceiling, catching his breath before Xander's shadow fell over his face.

Xander extended his hand down to the nerd and pulled him up. "You did good man. You can go. And Andrew, you don't need any more training."

Andrew nodded still breathing heavily and walked towards the camera which was still on and was currently capturing the rant Xander was giving the slayers: "Let that be a lesson to you. Never judge a book by its cover. I don't care if it looks like a teddy bear when we face down that hell dimension. If it comes through that tear in the dimensional wall, then you kill it. Understand?"

The camera shook again as Andrew picked it up and faced it towards himself. "I hope you enjoyed that, because it's probably the last time you will ever see it….Let's go look around and see what else I can show you audience."

…

Giles cleaned his glasses for the third time in the last hour while trying to make battle plans with Spike and Buffy. So far they knew where the slayer teams were going to be placed, but they were having difficulty deciding where Dawn would be safest in order to seal the walls up.

"What if she was hidden?" Buffy asked. "Could Willow do like a glamour or something?"

As if summoned, the witch entered the room and replied, "We could try, but I think that these hell demons might actually be drawn to the magic. I'm assuming that they'd try and kill the enemies with the greatest power first. It might confuse them and make Dawn more of a target."

"Willow's right," Giles conceded. "Could she perhaps be located at a separate location?"

"Nibblet said it would work best if she was at the initial break, in sight of the walls. It's why we are going to war. Otherwise I'd be sitting in Willies right now waiting for her to finish up."

"What she needs is a personal bodyguard…." Buffy started. "Someone who would be able to watch her back… Normally, it would be me, but I think that I'm going to have some pretty big fish to fry…"

" Not only that, but Spike can't do it either," Willow pointed out. "Remember in order for Dawn to maintain her power you guys have to be positioned behind her so the three of you form a triangle."

"Willow or Xander?" Buffy asked looking at her watcher

"Both are heading their own teams…? They could be pulled off to protect Dawn…" Giles trailed off, but everyone knew that they couldn't be. Willow was the big gun and needed to be fighting the demons that were coming through the walls, and Xander was going to be hollering orders at multiple teams of slayers and making sure that they stayed alive.

"I'll do it." The group all turned their heads to face Cale who was standing in the door way. "I'm a good fighter. And I will protect her. Besides, I bet you guys didn't even know what you were going to do with me in this fight. I might as well be protecting the woman I lo-.. who will save the world."

Buffy eyed the young boy for a moment. He stood unflinching under her gaze, confident and wanting to help. Buffy already saw all she needed to know in Cale's eyes. He would protect her until the end of the world. Spike gave her hand a squeeze, making her look at him for a moment. The couple seemed to be thinking the same thought. This was going to be Cale's second chance.

"Alright. Set Cale up with Dawn. I'm thinking if we set them up here they'd be mostly out of the way and still right in front of the wall." Buffy pointed at the blueprint while Cale let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding.

"Thank you."

"As long as you protect her with your life, then I won't regret this decision," Buffy responded, meaning every word. "Dawn is more than just the key that is needed to save the world. She's my sister. If she dies in this and you don't-"

"I won't live if she doesn't. I'll make sure of it." Cale's voice was steady and truthful. At Buffy's nod he turned and left the room only to be confronted by a smiling Fred.

"Hi…" Cale looked at the smiling petite brunette for a moment. However, her smile wasn't a joyful smile. In fact, Cale hadn't seen her produce any kind of smile since she'd stopped being Illyria. Come to think of it, Illyria never smiled either.

"You haven't told her, have you?" Fred asked with her faint Texan drawl.

"I haven't told who, what?" Cale asked not knowing what he was being asked. But there was a feeling at the back of his brain that said he did know and was just too much of a chicken to admit it.

"You haven't told Dawn that you love her," Fred stated it like she would any other fact. She didn't wait for a response, because it wasn't needed, before she continued, "Let me tell you a little story. Once upon a time there was a man and a woman who loved each other for so long, but never said anything. They lived secretly pining away for each other, afraid to act on their emotions. This went on for years. Then one day the man gets a reality check and tells the woman how he feels. They have a few blissful days together before she is taken away from him. And when she comes back she finds he has died. And you know what she regrets the most? The years that were wasted holding back their feelings for each other; years that could have been spent together."

Cale listened to what Fred said and his heart broke for the woman he barely knew. Her overwhelming grief was clear in her voice. That's why she couldn't smile a true smile. Her heart was broken. Broken so badly that it affected her whole world. "I understand."

"If you understood, you wouldn't still be talking to me." Fred's words were barely out of her mouth before Cale was thundering up the stairs to Dawn's room.

"What did you say to him?" Angel asked entering the room with just enough time to see Cale's legs as they ascended the stairs.

"Nothing really," Fred responded emotion caught in her throat. "Just trying to make sure history doesn't repeat itself."

…..

Dawn was sitting at her desk. Not preparing for the apocalypse for tomorrow. Instead she was putting the finishing touches on her Ancient Folklore paper. It was her way of reassuring herself that the world wasn't going to end. Because when she helped save the world, Mr. Pert wasn't going to buy the excuse of an apocalypse as a reason to hand in a paper late. Actually, Dawn was thinking about investigating Mr. Pert. There was something a little too cold about the way he treated his students. He was probably demonic in origin.

Dawn jumped when the knock sounded at her door. She wondered who could be knocking. Buffy and Willow always called out to her when they entered. Standing, Dawn went over to the door and pulled it open to reveal Cale standing in front of her. "Oh, hey."

Things had been awkward between the two of them ever since Dawn had figured out who Cale was. And Dawn knew that most of it was because of her over reaction. Now that Dawn had had time to cool down she knew that Cale couldn't have been expected to know who she was. But with everything that had been going down she hadn't had time to apologize.

"Okay, so I know things have been weird between us Dawn, "Cale started off, talking at warp speed. "And I really wish things hadn't gotten so screwed up. Because I really like you Dawn. I like when we used to hang out at school and talk about anything. I like that you're kind of brilliant, but so humble about it. I like the way you laugh and the way you can handle yourself in a fight even if it does hurt my manly pride a little bit. But we haven't gotten to hang out like we used to, or laugh at each other. And I realize that part of that is because of the apocalypse.

"But I don't want to go into battle tomorrow knowing that I didn't tell you the truth about how I feel. I….I don't just like you Dawn, I love you. And I don't want there to be something as stupid as a misunderstanding standing between us if this is going to be the end." Cale slowed down just in time for Dawn to hear the sincerity in his voice as he spoke the words, 'I love you' to her.

…

Buffy and Spike watched the tape in her bedroom, cuddled up on the bed. Her head was lying on Spike's chest as they watched the video that Andrew had taken that day. He said if he lived through the fight that he would edit it himself so that future generations would have a record of what had transpired. And Buffy was actually happy about that. At first she had been wary of Spike's idea, thinking that it wouldn't help much, if at all. But Andrew had surprised her in more ways than one.

The video was actually pretty good. Sure Buffy knew some parts would need to be edited, but in the end Andrew had really captured what was important. There was footage of the girls training and laughing with each other. In another shot, Giles leaned over the shoulders of the girls as he explained something in an obscure text. Andrew's camera panned over the faces of the girls showing just how much Giles had become a father figure to them. Further on there were shots of Buffy, Xander and Willow laughing on the couch as they discussed possible tactics. Xander had gotten them all laughing by reminding them of Anya suggesting that they drop a piano on Glory. And then there was footage of Buffy and Spike together. And while it had been kind of creepy, Andrew had captured every moment that the two had had that day. Buffy swore that she could see the love radiating off both of them as they shared a look across a table or a soft kiss in the kitchen or when their hands touched as they pulled each other off of the training mats.

Andrew had filmed their family. And that made Buffy smile. They told him that they had to compare the purest of good in the world to the horror that future slayers would be forced to face everyday. And he had done an amazingly perfect job.

The second thing had surprised Buffy so much that it had made her sit up on the bed and just stare at the television screen. A subdued Andrew was sitting on the bed in his room; all of his memorabilia was out of sight. Buffy was riveted and listened to every word that left Andrew's mouth:

"So now you've seen it. The best and the worst of this world. And hopefully you get the point of this video. Hopefully, you continue fighting for all the right reasons." Andrew spoke clearly into the camera without any affectation. The screen went blank.

Buffy stared at the screen a little longer. Then Spike broke her thought process. "A little preachy at the end…"

"But he- he got the point across," Buffy pointed out. "Who knew Andrew had so much insight?"

"Who knew Andrew was such a good fighter?" Spike added, "I mean he went up against 10 slayers before he got tired."

"Xander said he'd been helping train him…" Buffy explained. "He understood exactly what needed to be said."

"Yeah, he did love. Life's not nearly as much fun without having people around you to love," Spike said as he pulled the slayer down to lean against him again.

"We will have to thank Andrew in the morning." Buffy smiled in to the black t-shirt before giving a big yawn. "God, I'm so tired."

"It was a long day love, strategies and training all day. You need to get some sleep if we are going to do this tomorrow." Spike ran his fingers through her hair.

"I know. It's just that so many thing are running through my head that have to be do-" Buffy's mind went blank as Spike lips pressed down on hers sending sensations down to her toes. The Slayer ran her arms up Spike's chest and wrapped them around his neck. A few minutes passed before Spike let the Slayer up for air. Buffy was now sprawled across his body breathing heavily.

"So love, if there are all these slayers, why do you keep doing it?" Spike questioned after moment. "They could figure it out themselves."

"Mmm, because it's a satisfied tired. Buffy used her arms to push her torso up enough that she could look in Spike's eyes. "Since The First, I haven't wanted to stop doing what I've been doing. I love helping these girls learn how to fight, and how to deal with their new powers. It gives me a purpose that I've never felt before, even being the slayer. I'm lucky. I know what I love to do, and who I love to do it with."

"And what about an ordinary life?" Spike asked, smiling at the confident woman that he could now lay claim to.

"Life, an ordinary life, would be boring," Buffy replied. "I'd rather spend my life continually making plans to save the world, then to stop and do nothing."

A smile spread across Spike's face that Buffy was only able to see for a moment before his lips were pressed against hers.

**Alright guys you know the drill! please review and let me know what you think! ONLY 4 CHAPTERS LEFT! next one is called UNTIL THE END.**

**QOTC: What kind of Fanfiction do you read(with respect to Buffy)? Alternate Universe? Canon? Highschool fics? Are all the characters human? let me know in a review or PM!**


End file.
